Demonology
by Shadowess 88
Summary: Two regular girls end up in the Spirit World, and their DNA is altered by a mysterious astral phenomenom! Watch them go on missions with the humor and... ah just find out for yourself. HieiOC, KuramaOC
1. New Blood

_Shadowess: _Hi! This is my first story submission so I'd appreciate input. I have a lot already typed out so I'm seeing how this one will appeal to other people. Please note I have not seen the YYH series, only one movie and 13 mangas. Forgive me if I am not accurate in things. The two girls are OCs so... if you don't like those kind of stories, please evacuate now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, a Smart Car, or anything but one of the OCs, the other one belongs to my friend.**

* * *

_**Yu Yu Hakusho Demonology**_

**_Chapter One_**

Two young girls were on a road trip in the western part of Manitoba. They were inside one of those new Smart Cars that seated two people. The girl who was driving had above shoulder length dark blue hair with blond beneath. Her friend in the passenger seat had short red hair with black ends.

The sun was beginning to set as they closed in on Brandon. They looked at the hotels and motels throughout the city. No vacancies.

"Let's just keep driving then we'll pull over into a small town when we get tired." The red head suggested.

"Sure. Maybe we'll get to Russell or even Regina." The driver smiled.

"Can I drive?"

"Do you have your drivers?"

"…No."

"Then you can't. You know that it'd be illegal, Kyla."

She pouted. "No fair…" Kyla crossed her arms.

"Why not put on some music? You can put on whatever you want."

"Alright." Kyla turned on the radio and scanned for her favorite station. The incoherent sounds of other stations went through the speakers of the car.

"…scheduled meteor shower…" was briefly heard.

"Whoa! Kyla, go back!"

She did, and they listened to that moment of news. "That's right; a scheduled meteor shower in the southern prairies. It will be taking place around midnight, a lot later than usual showers. So…..-eep…r… eyes….o…pen…" the radio message was breaking up as they dove.

"Out of range… well, Kyla, what do you think?"

"I think we're watching a meteor shower tonight, Nyssa!" Kyla held up her hand for a high five.

Nyssa smiled and gave her a high five. "Well said."

Kyla found her station and turned it up so that awesome heavy metal music blared. The girls bobbed their head to the music as the sun vanished on the horizon.

A few hours past, and the girls were pulled into a hotel in Russell. They went outside and looked up at the twinkling sky. Surprisingly, they could see no one else outside waiting for the shower. Waiting, they saw clouds coming, trying to cover up the night sky.

The meteor show began. It was spectacular, lighting up the sky with seemingly arrows of light. A blue coloration consumed the trails of the each streak of light. While the girls admired the view, that cloud cover interrupted with a flash and a deep rumble. Before they could head inside, it began to downpour on them. They were dripping wet by the time they got back inside their room.

"Lovely." Nyssa shook her hand through her hair.

"That was so cool! With the blue shimmering and everything!" Kyla smiled, while shaking excess water from her hair.

"It was really awesome." Nyssa took off her shoes and went over to one of the beds. Kyla jumped on to the other, kicking off her shoes.

"Goodnight, Ny-chan!" Kyla got underneath her covers, ignoring the fact that she was still really wet.

"Goodnight, Kyla." She smiled in response and shut off the lamp between their beds, going under the covers too.

They tried to find sleep in the sound of pouring rain and thunder outside. They didn't know, but that blue shimmer had invisibly seeded into the clouds when they first formed, and it showered down on the girls through the rain drops.

Once the girls found themselves in their subconscious dreams, the liquid that had soaked them to the bone began to react. The girls were soon pulsating with blue beneath the sheets. Slowly, with each pulse, they began to fade. In no time, the sheets fell to the bed where the figures of the girls were laying. They were gone…

In the Spirit World, a group of four boys were gathered in a large office. In front of them, covered with stacks of papers, was a desk with someone in a large seat behind it.

"Okay, detectives. Our most recent reports have shown a build up in an astral energy signature here in the Spirit World." A voice behind the desk spoke. "Since you all have nothing to do at this time, I'm sending you out to check out the phenomenon. It's pinpointed south west from here about a mile. So get going."

Without a word, the boys left the office. "So what's the deal with the astral energy signature?" the tallest, with orange hair and obnoxious voice asked.

"Weren't you listening, Kuwabara?! We have to check it out." A boy with slicked back black hair said.

"But, why, Yusuke? Why doesn't Koenma just send one of his ogres?" he asked again.

"Koenma's ogres are meant for office work only. Plus, we are his detectives. We have to investigate on his order." The red head explained.

"That's right! What Kurama said." Yusuke agreed.

"Hn." The short man with gravity defying black hair mumbled.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend.

"Nothing."

"Alright, guys, we got half a mile to whatever Koenma wants us to look at." Yusuke said as they left the main doors.

So they walked. Unfortunately, the pathways only went south, and east. So they had to go through a bizarre discolored thicket of plants to find their destination. After dozens of twig snapping and branch whacking to Kuwabara's face, they saw a clearing up ahead and… glowing.

Coming into the area, two ominous glows in a patch of flowers caught their eyes.

"Well, that must be the astral phenomenon." Yusuke pointed out.

"What should we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Contact Koenma and let him know we've found something." Kurama said.

Yusuke nodded and pulled out a communicator. "Hey, Koenma. We've found something here. Two glowing… some things in a clearing at where you told us to look. What should we do?"

"Bring whatever those are back to my office. I have a lot of work to do he—AHHH!!" The communicator screen was bombarded with papers and cut out.

Yusuke sweat-dropped. "Well, we take the glowing things back to his office."

Kurama nodded. He turned to Hiei, "Can you identify what they are?"

Hiei looked at the two things. "They're living organisms. That aura is preventing any other classification."

"Could they be aliens?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous, Kuwabara. Let's just get 'em." Yusuke said, walking towards them. He reached down to pick up one of the figures, but a spark shot up his hand, preventing him from doing so. "What the hell?"

Kurama went up to one of the glowing things and reached down. He did not get a spark. "Demons can come in contact with these. Hiei and I will carry them."

Hiei went to the other figure and touched the thing in the glow. The glow faded for both things revealing… two girls. They appeared to be sleeping and somewhat wet.

"Whoa, two chicks!" obnoxious said.

Kurama picked up the one with red and black short hair, and Hiei picked up the one with navy hair. "Well, we should bring them to Koenma to find out if their demons or human." Kurama started walking back to Koenma's palace with Hiei right behind him. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and followed after them.

Kurama and Hiei looked down at the girls in their arms. Kurama felt the girl snuggle up against him, like a pillow. He felt himself suppress a blush.

"…cute…fox…mrnm…" he heard her mumble. He was glad that he was in front or else he'd never hear the end of it from Yusuke, his face being red like his hair. He forced the blushing down again and asked himself why he was feeling this way.

Hiei looked back ahead, not wanting to let his guard down be just having a female in his arms. Even though he was in the Spirit World, he wasn't going to let himself be off guard for any reason. He could hear the girl quietly breathing, and she didn't move at all. Man, she was a heavy sleeper.

They all passed through the trees successfully without waking the girls. Inside Koenma's office, there were still piles of papers but only one ogre running about. Yusuke went up to the desk.

"Koenma, the glowing entities were two girls. The blue aura around them zapped at me when I approached, but vanished when Kurama and Hiei approached." He explained.

"I see. Kurama, Hiei, wake them up. They might know something." Koenma ordered.

Kurama and Hiei shook the girls gently in their arms. The red and black haired girl groaned and tried to roll over. Finding that she couldn't, she opened her eyes up to see Kurama. "Holy shit!" she yelled and scrambled, causing Kurama to accidentally drop her. She fell flat on her butt. "Ow…"

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Kurama knelt down beside her.

"Besides the fact that I fell on my butt and that I have no idea what the heck the heck is going on here; I'm good." She looked around and saw her friend in Hiei's arms.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Hiei. She blinked and her eyes widened. "Shit!!" she shrieked and pushed away from Hiei. She fell to the ground on her back. "Ow…" hissing, she sat up and looked around. "Kyla!"

"Nyssa!" she scrambled over and hugged her. She pulled away and looked at her. "Where are your glasses? And what is going on?"

"They're at the hotel and… I don't know what is going on…" Nyssa looked around and saw the blurry figures of four guys. She stood up as well as Kyla. Nys looked at her strange. "Did you… grow?"

"No… oh my goddess… you shrunk. You're my height now!"

"Aw man…"

"Ahem!" the girls looked at the one behind the desk. The teenager form of Koenma, with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Dude, you have a pacifier in your mouth." Kyla pointed out.

"He does?" Nyssa whispered to her. Kyla nodded in response.

"Anyways, I'd like to ask you girls a few questions…" He stood up from his chair. "Do you know how you came to be here in the Spirit World?"

"Spirit World? Are we dead or something?" Kyla asked.

"No, you're not dead. Alright, so you don't know how you got here. Why don't you tell us what you were doing before you went to sleep?" he asked.

"We were on a road trip and we stopped at a hotel to watch a meteor shower. Just as it ended, it started to downpour, getting us soaked." Kyla said.

"Then we went inside to sleep, waking up here. Now can we know who all of you are?" Nyssa finished.

"I am Lord Koenma of the Spirit World. The boys who took you in are my Spirit Detectives. Kurama and Hiei are the ones who carried you in. The other two are Yusuke and Kuwabara. Can you tell us who you are and your species?" Koenma asked.

"I'm Kyla. The last time I checked, I was a walking hazard."

"Kyla… I'm Nyssa. We're human if that's what you mean." Nyssa said.

"I see… Were you aware that you had some type of blue aura around you when the boys found you?" Koenma stated.

"Uh… no… we were sleeping…"

"Then you girls won't mind if we do a few tests to find the reason how you got here?"

"Depends on what kind of tests…" Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

"We won't make you do anything against your free will." Koenma assured. "Kurama, Hiei, take them to the examination room."

They nodded and waited for the girls to start walking, and the two guys led the way.

"I've never seen a guy with long red hair before." Kyla said up to Kurama.

"Well, that's because I'm not like any guy that you've seen." He noted.

"Why is that? Do you dye your hair like Nys does?" she asked.

"Ha ha…" she heard from behind her.

"Actually, this is my natural hair color. I'm actually a demon. As well, Hiei is a demon." He said.

"Cool! What kind of demon are you?" Kyla asked.

"I'm a fox demon."

"Awesome! Foxes are awesome." Kyla smiled.

"What about you, Hiei?" Nyssa asked the red eyed demon.

"… I'm a fire-ice demon." Hiei glanced at her.

"That's cool." Nyssa smiled and looked back ahead.

They arrived at the room and went in. The room was white, and there was a nurse with wings there. "Hello, I'm Nurse Ella." She extended her…claw?

Nyssa stared at the claw. "Whoa… Are you a harpy?"

"Why, yes I am." The nurse smiled.

"Pleased to meet you!" Kyla shook her claw.

"Same here." Nyssa shook her claw as well.

"Good. Now I'd like to have you girls lay down on the scanner beds please." Nurse Ella instructed. The girls lay down on the two beds and a scanner went over them. Ella came around both of them and got a small lock of their damp hair. "Okay. Now I'd like to get a small blood sample from the two of you."

"Alrighty." Kyla shrugged and sat up when the scanner was finished.

"No." Nyssa sat up.

"Needles aren't that bad." Kurama said.

"I'd rather cut myself than have a needle stuck into me. You can have your blood that way." Nyssa crossed her arms.

"Um… I'd prefer not to do that…" the nurse nervously said.

"Then do you have scissors or a cutting knife here? Or why not just scratch my arms with your talons?" Nyssa asked.

"Uh well…"

Hiei took out his katana and held the handle end to Nyssa. "Use this. The harpy won't cut you."

Nyssa looked at the katana and smiled. "Thanks, Hiei." She took the katana carefully and held the blade against her forearm.

"Be careful, Nyssa. You don't want to cut to deep." Kyla said with concern.

Nyssa pulled the sword fast against her arm, making a cut. Almost immediately, she started to bleed. "There we go. Thanks again, Hiei." She held the handle end of the katana back to Hiei. "Ella, there's your blood sample."

"Oh! Right." Ella grabbed a test beaker and a blood extractor that looked like a needless measurer. She got the blood and then gauzed her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Can I do that too?" Kyla asked.

"Um… it will be a lot quicker if I extract your blood with a needle." The nurse said.

"Aw… fine." Kyla held out her arm and looked away. With a minor sting and the application of a small band-aid, she was done.

"See? That was a lot faster. Well, that's all that I need. You're free to leave." Nurse Ella smiled.

"Thanks. Bye." The girls thanked and left. Kurama and Hiei right behind them.

"We'll have to keep an eye on you two." Kurama said.

"Why?" Kyla asked.

"Because you are suspicious and came to this plane not only unauthorized, but in an unknown process." Hiei said.

"That sounds reasonable. So do we have to be put on leashes or in a confined area?" Nyssa said the last part as a bit of a joke.

"Of course not. You'll be in separate rooms where we can keep an eye on you two." Kurama said. "The rooms will be next to each other in case you two want to talk. It's all for security purposes."

"Okay. So is there going to be cameras watching us?" Kyla asked.

"No. We'll be in the rooms with you." Kurama said.

Kyla and Nyssa looked at one another with worry. They stopped at two doors next to one another. Kurama and Kyla went in to one, and Hiei and Nyssa in to the other.

Nyssa sat on a couch that was in the room. Hiei just leaned against the wall. She looked at him then down at the wooden table in front of her. "So, um, Hiei?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"What is it like? To be a demon?"

Hiei looked at her odd. "What a pathetic question."

"Well, sorry." She replied in a stern voice. "This situation doesn't help since I just found out that I shrank, my glasses aren't here, and for all I know this is a dream."

"A dream? Would this really be a dream? You cut yourself with my sword." He took a few steps towards her.

"I've had dreams just as odd as this where I had pain inflicted, and scars were there when I awoke. So if you can prove that I'm not dreaming without killing me, by all means." Nyssa leaned back on the couch.

Hiei went up to her and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. She fell down into the couch, and Hiei looked at her for a moment. "You said by all means."

Kyla jumped onto the couch and looked up at Kurama. "So what kind of abilities do you have?"

"I have the ability to control some plants." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Do you have a weapon?" Kyla asked, grabbing a pillow.

"Yes, my rose whip." Kurama took out a rose from behind his hair. He saw Kyla look at it strangely. Almost immediately, the rose extended into a whip with large thorns on it.

"Dude… that is so cool! Can I hold it?" Kyla asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The thorns are quite sharp and can cut through skin like butter." He warned.

"Come on… please…?" she looked at him with a pout.

He looked away from her but looked back when she gave a whimper. Kurama gave in to the puppy-dog eyes. "Alright…" he sighed, "Please be careful." He held out the handle of the whip to her.

Taking hold of the whip, she admired it. Kyla ran her fingers over one of the large thorns. "Ow!" she accidentally cut herself at the tip of the thorn. Blood trickled down her finger. She put her finger in her mouth and licked away the blood.

"Are you alright? I told you they were sharp." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hanker-chief. "Let me see."

Kyla held out her hand. "There, you saw it." She held her hand to put pressure to the cut.

"I mean, give me your hand." Kurama held out his hand.

"Oh, I knew that." Kyla held out her hand again. Kurama took it and looked at the cut. He wrapped his hanker-chief around her finger. "There."

"Thanks, Kurama." Kyla smiled at him. "You can let go now."

Kurama noticed that he was still holding her hand. He blushed, "I'm sorry." Kurama let go of her.

"That's okay. Kurama?" he looked at her. "Are you really a fox demon? You look human to me."

"That is because I am in my human form. I look different in my demon form."

"Can I see your demon form?"

Kurama looked down at the carpet. "My demon form is dangerous… I only call it out in desperate times. Plus, that form has a different personality, so I won't know what I've done when I go back for a few hours."

"Oh… That's alright! You can just tell me what your form looks like then." Kyla nudged his arm.

Looking back up at her, he smiled. "Well, I get long silver hair, yellow fox eyes, a pair of white and grey ears, long bushy tail, and clothed in a white sleeveless robe. I answer to the name of Youko Kurama then."

"Awesome! So you're a white kitsune. I love white foxes!" Kyla cheered.

Kurama smiled and suppressed another blush.

Nyssa groaned and sat up, holding the back of her head.

"So are you still dreaming?" Hiei smirked.

"Shut it… Usually people slap someone across the face or pinch them…" Nyssa checked her hand if there was any blood.

"You said 'by all means'."

"I know. Didn't think you'd knock me out though." She cricked her neck.

A knock came from the door. Hiei went over and opened it to reveal the nurse from earlier.

"Hello. I have something for her." She pointed to Nyssa in the room.

Nyssa walked over beside Hiei. "Yes?"

Nurse Ella held out a small case. "I noticed on the scans that your eyesight requires glasses so I had these brought out for you."

"Really? Thank you very much." Nyssa smiled. She opened the case to reveal a pair of black framed glasses much like her own. Putting them on and looking around, she smiled. "These are my prescription. Thank you again."

"Just come to me if they get broken. Bye now." She waved and walked back down the hall.

Hiei closed the door and looked at Nyssa, who was looking at him. "So you're blind without those… you're human alright."

"Runs in the family." Nyssa turned away and looked around. "Finally, nothing is a blur anymore. And I can see you clearly. Awesome red eyes." She went back over to the couch and sat down.

Hiei didn't react to that and went back to the spot where he was leaning against the wall. There was dead silence for a moment but then Nyssa clasped her midsection in pain. She went on her knees on the floor, holding herself up with her opposite hand. He looked at her then approached. He stopped when that blue aura surrounded her again.

Nyssa felt the pain go throughout her entire body, like her very blood was burning. She couldn't scream, but felt tears come to her eyes. Burning, boiling, throbbing pain everywhere.

Hiei saw the tears and came closer to her. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back. The aura brightened for a moment then subsided. He looked at where her tears dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

Getting back her breath and feeling her blood cool down, she opened her eyes to see gems on the ground. Picking one up, she looked at Hiei, who only stared at her.

"What?" she coughed.

"…You're not human…anymore…" he said to her. "Those are tear gems…" Hiei picked up one of the other gems.

Nyssa stared at the gem. "Tear gems… did I…?"

"You did." Hiei looked at her. "And your eyes have red in them now."

Nyssa stared at him. She didn't know what to say but just stared at the tear gems in their hands. Realizing that Hiei's hand was on her back, she looked down and cleared her throat.

Hiei saw that his hand was on her back. He stood up, with a tear gem still in hand and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

Nyssa picked up the rest of the tear gems and put them on the table. She got up and went over to the nearest wall, sitting down against it. She exhaled deeply. This couldn't possibly get any weirder.

_It can get weirder and it will._ Hiei's voice rang in her mind. She looked at him and groaned.

"Damnit…"

Kyla was jumping around the room. "This is so boring! What are we waiting for again?"

Kurama was sitting down on the couch, watching her go around in circles. "Until Koenma sends for us or the test results return."

Sighing, Kyla sat back down on the couch. "Isn't there anything to do? Like, can we go exploring?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that now."

"Dang…" they sat in silence aside from Kyla's humming of a random tune. She stopped abruptly, only to be greeted with a pain in her gut. "Ow…"

Kurama looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah… pain in my gut… not big d—ah!!" she bent over as the pain pulsated, spreading through her chest, then to the rest of her body.

"Kyla!" Kurama went in front of her.

Sweat started to bead on her forehead. Her heart beat was throbbing within her veins. The blue aura emitted from her as she started breathing harder.

Kurama grabbed her arms, causing the blue light to fade. He felt her calm down. "What happened?"

"I… don't know… I feel like I want to puke though…" she looked up at him, to see his eyes widen. "W-what?"

"You're eyes… They're… a gorgeous emerald…" Kurama brushed some hair from her face. "They weren't that green before."

"Really? Is there a mirror around here? I want to see for myself." She saw Kurama point to a decorative photograph with a mirror frame. Kyla got up and went over to it. Her reflection revealed her normal self, but Kurama was right, she had really intense green eyes.

"We'll have to inform Koenma about your… change." Kurama sat down on the couch. "My sense tells me that you're not a full demon, so you've become half…fox demon."

"Cool! Um… can I go talk to Nyssa?" Kyla asked.

"Of course." Kurama headed over to the door with Kyla in tow. He opened it and went over to the neighboring room. Kurama knocked on the door.

Hiei opened it and let them in. He looked at Kyla as she past him to go to Nyssa. "Her, too?"

"Nyssa was affected as well?" Kurama asked after nodding.

Hiei held up the tear gem that he was still holding. "This is hers."

"So she has become half fire-ice demon… Kyla has become a half fox demon." Kurama thought aloud.

"My theory would be the blue aura… I know you're thinking the same." Hiei looked up at his friend, who nodded.

Kyla sat down beside Nyssa against the wall. "Hey, foxy." Nyssa greeted with a silly smirk.

"Guess you sensed it? Well now you are appropriate for your flaming heart of ice." Kyla smiled.

"Hanyou."

"Just like Inuyasha-puppy-sort-of-doggy! Only I'm half fox and you're half flaming ice. So what have you been doing?" Kyla asked.

"Got knocked out, received glasses from harpy nurse, and went through blood-burning pain before I went half demon. And what have you been doing?" Nyssa asked her.

"Jumping around, talking with Kurama, massive pain, coming over here. You're still short." She teased.

"I'm used to it now. But you're still just as short."

"Whatever. So how do you feel?"

"Fine, a bit of a head ache. How about you?"

"I feel alright. So can you conjure up fire or ice?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know. All that I found out is that I cry gems."

Kyla blinked. "What?"

"Tear gems. Like these…" Nyssa went over to the table and grabbed a couple of her tear gems. "See?"

"Cool… can I have one?" Kyla asked, seeing the gems in her friend's palm.

"You can have a few. These are really nice but they came from my pain." Nyssa put the handful in Kyla's hands.

"Wow… thank you."

"So how about you? Got a leaf sword?"

"I don't know." Kyla put the gems in her pocket. "Any idea on what happens next?"

"Not a clue."

"Kurama said that we'll have to tell that Koenma person…"

There was a knock at the door. They all looked to see an ogre. "Koenma wants to see you all now." He said in a boorish voice.

"Come on." Kurama and Hiei ushered the girls to go with them. Leading them down the hall and back to the office, Koenma was waiting, in his teenager form, at his desk.

"Welcome back. I've received the test results and I am quite astonished." He said through his pacifier. Before he could say why, the boys said what he was surely thinking.

"They've suddenly became half demons." Kurama said.

"With traces of our own blood." Hiei added.

"Precisely. Even with the samples we've acquired, they've had a reaction, most likely at the same time as you." Koenma went around his desk and sat down. "We are still unsure of how you came to be here so you'll be with the guys for a while. All things considering, I'll have Botan take you girls out shopping for clothes and footwear then take you to Kurama's home in the human world."

"Who's Botan?" Nyssa asked.

Koenma pressed a button on his desk, and a girl in a pink kimono came in, holding an oar. "Yes, sir?" she had a smile beneath her blue eyes and blue hair. She saw him jester to the girls. Botan went up to them. "Why hello there! I'm Botan, the Grim Reaper of the human realm!" She shook their hands.

"Awesome! Great to meet you!" Kyla greeted with excitement. "I'm Kyla."

"A pleasure." Nyssa smiled as she shook her hand. "I'm Nyssa."

"Nice to meet you. Now, care to do some shopping?" She hopped on to her oar as it floated in the air.

"You bet!" the girls said.

"Hop on. I'll take you to one of my favorite malls! It has really awesome products that I know that you'll love!"

The girls awkwardly got on to the oar. "We'll see you guys later!" Kyla waved.

"That's if we don't fall to our demise on this. No offense, Botan." Nyssa added.

"None taken. Hold on!" she took off towards the wall, where a portal appeared.

Koenma sighed then looked back to Kurama and Hiei. "Those girls may have more surprises to come from their newly acquired blood, so watch them and if they request it, train them. Most likely they will be exhausted by the time Botan is finished with them, so you best to prepare rooms for them at your human home, Kurama." He took out a communicator much similar to the one that Yusuke had. "Use this to contact myself or Yusuke in case of emergency and things get out of hand." Kurama took the object.

"Anything else?" Hiei said, with some impatience.

"No, that is all. Dismissed."

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Well? Should it be longer? I'd love imput but please, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Instead, just put '...' Arigato! 


	2. First Day and Night

_Shadowess:_ Hi, I just want to update as much as I can. I'm still trying to get the hang of submitting... so... Ya. Enjoy another chapter here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Hot Topic** (I wish I lived near one)**, White Noise, The Grudge, The Ring, anything from the Alien movie series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day and Night**

After flying through the air and stopping in front of a large complex, Botan landed the oar. "Welcome to the Multi-World Super Mall!" Botan smiled, ushering the girls through the large doors.

The girls just gasped at the view of all the gothic and Japanese style shops. There were many people walking around as well. Some even didn't even look like people. Demons, half demons, and even humans were walking about.

Botan took out two Visa cards from her pocket and handed them to the girls. "Here. Get whatever you want and I'll come get you if I think that you need help in any style of clothes. Have fun!" Botan skipped off towards a shoe store.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Where first?" they said simultaneously then laughed.

"Goth first then Japanese?" Kyla asked.

"Then we'll check out everything else." Nyssa agreed.

Immediately, they ran in to a Hot Topic style shop. Inside, they picked up shirts, pants, and even skirts of all styles. The gothic death look with blacks and crimsons really suited their taste. Both girls must have purchased over a hundred dollars worth of clothes in there. Going back outside with their bags, they went over to the Japanese shop.

From everything dark and seemingly spilling of blood in the gothic store, the Japanese store was serene and a gentle kind of exoticness. Kimonos and school uniforms were displayed everywhere. Kyla went over to where the kimono displays were and Nyssa joined her.

"How about this one?" Kyla picked up an earthy tone kimono.

"Awesome. You should go try it on." Nyssa smiled as she looked through some of the darker colored kimonos.

"Okay, but I'm getting more than one." Kyla started walking to a change room.

Nyssa pulled up a kimono that was black with a red and deep violet dragon on it. Smiling, she went over to the change room.

Kyla came out just as Nyssa arrived. The kimono was perfect on her, giving compliment to her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Gorgeous. Definitely get that one. There was a really nice white one out there that you should look at." Nyssa smiled. "I'm going to try this one on." She held up the kimono she held.

"You do that." She smiled as she watched Nyssa turn away and go into the change room.

After nearly half an hour of looking at kimonos and all the accessories, they ended up purchasing three kimonos each, socks with wooden sandals, and out-on-the-town school uniforms.

As they walked out of the store, Botan ran up to them with bags full of shoes. "Come on! You're not going to get far with only sandals. Time to get you some runners and slippers!" She went behind them and pushed them towards a shoe store.

Botan didn't over shop the girls there; in fact, they all enjoyed playing around with all the different kinds of shoes. They ended up getting two pairs of sneakers, a pair of normal sandals, and even slippers. Just when the girls thought that they were done, Botan said that they had one more store to go to.

"Since you both are half demons, you'll need to have clothes for training! But since you don't have abilities yet, we'll have to hold back on the weapons." Botan said, leading them to a surplus store.

"Awww… that's no fair…" Kyla whined.

"Bummer… can we at least get lighters for the candles and incense we got at the Japanese store?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't see why not." Botan smiled. She didn't see the girls give high-fives to each other when she turned away.

The girls were shocked at what they saw in the store. Guns and weaponry galore! To their disappointment, Botan led them to the back where combat wear was. They each got spaghetti-strap shirts, mesh over tops, strap belts to hold multi-tools, and pants that hold together even after ware and tear. They also got comfortable combat boots and even super-comfortable shoes that were water-proof, fire-proof, and very durable. Nyssa got a lighter that had one of those lids that you flick, and it was silver with a black dragon stencil on the side. Kyla got a lighter that had a wide handle, green with gold stencils in silhouettes of a wolf and a dragon.

Finally finished, Botan put all their bags into a large cart and attached it to the end of her oar. They took off and headed towards Kurama's home in the human world. Upon arrival, they nearly crashed because of Botan's lovely flying skills. Kurama opened the patio door just in time, causing the girls to fly in screaming. Botan stopped just before the couch, causing the girls to fall off on to it.

They were laughing, raising concern for Kurama and Hiei, who saw the entry.

"You should have your flying oar license revoked!" Nyssa chuckled, regaining some composure from laughing.

"But that was so much fun! More chaotic than a roller coaster ride." Kyla pointed out, still laughing and rolling off the couch.

"Glad you girls had fun!" Botan took their comments as compliments. A little tone went off from her pocket causing her to sigh. "I got a job to do. It was really fun. We must do it again some time! Bye!" She left the cart there and took off.

"Chow!" the girls waved.

Nyssa looked at Kyla on the floor and laughed. "She is scary, huh?"

"Almost as scary as you are." Kyla joked. She received a glare.

"At least I don't wear pink kimonos, or any pink for that matter." She got up and picked up her bags. "Hi, guys." She smiled at Kurama and Hiei.

Kyla got up and went to pick up her bags. "Hey, Kurama, Hiei. Um, where are our rooms so we can dump this stuff?" she asked.

"Just up the stairs. Nyssa, yours is first on the left, and yours is second on the left, Kyla." Kurama directed.

"Thank you." They said at the same time and went upstairs.

Kurama looked at Hiei, who looked back at him.

The afternoon passed by rather quickly, and the girls had changed out of the clothes that they slept in. Kyla was wearing pants and a black shirt that said 'little angel' with demon horns and tail on the letters. Nyssa had grey skull shirt with long mesh sleeves and long black skirt. They guys were in the same clothes as before.

"I will get started on dinner. What do you girls like to eat?" Kurama asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"I like lots of things, except what my mom cooks. Yuck… I swear she's trying to poison me; but the pancakes are good." Kyla said.

"Just as long as meat is not combined with greens, I'm good." Nyssa said.

"Well, throw out any suggestions and I'll cook it up." He said.

"Um… I'm in the mood for pancakes!" Kyla smiled.

"No objection here." Nyssa said.

"Alright. I'll start on that then." He smiled and went in to the kitchen.

Hiei simply sat on the window sill, watching the leaves in the trees and bushes. Kyla and Nyssa talked amongst each other about the peculiar dreams that they had before.

"I had a dream about a waterfall and a fox. It was really weird since there is more to my dreams than that." Kyla said.

"I had a waterfall in my dream too, but I saw bandages on people's arms. I didn't see the people though." Nyssa said.

"We should really find some dream interpretation books. Maybe we can call Botan and head back over to that mall…"

"Ya, but we should wait a while. If we let some time pass then go and find out what they mean, it could be accurate or completely false." Nyssa adjusted her skirt.

"That works. But don't you find it sort of ironic that I dream of a fox, and Kurama is a fox demon and I become half fox demon?" she asked.

"Well, if I answer that honestly, you'll probably try to kill me right here." Nyssa smirked.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh I will!" Kyla lunged at Nyssa, who jumped away in time.

Laughing, Nyssa went behind the opposite couch. "Too slow, foxy!"

"I'm going to get you!" she yelled, leaping over the couch at her friend. Chasing her around the living room in circles, she stopped and turned around. Nyssa nearly ran in to her and skidded on the ground. Kyla jumped on her. "I win!"

"Ya ya… get off me, I'm being crushed." Nyssa groaned from beneath her.

"Make me." Kyla smirked.

"Like being tickled?"

"You wouldn't."

"Get off me and I won't." Nyssa reached behind and grabbed her foot.

Reluctantly, Kyla got off her. "Fine fine… Just don't tickle me."

"Pancakes are ready!" Kurama called from the kitchen.

Kyla rushed in to the kitchen and sat down at the table with a big smile on her face. Nyssa got up and walked after her, with Hiei right behind. Kurama made large pancakes, three on each plate. Maple syrup, jelly, honey, chocolate syrup, and butter were in the center of the table. Strawberries, whip cream, and banana slices surrounded the toppings.

"You've outdone yourself again, Kurama." Hiei commented, sitting down in his seat, which was beside Kurama.

"I don't know what the girls like on their pancakes so I brought out everything." Kurama smiled.

"This looks really good!" Kyla said with Nyssa nodding.

"Go ahead and eat before it gets cold."

So they did. Kyla had her syrup and Nyssa had made crepes from her pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. Kurama and Hiei had an even variety of toppings on their pancakes. While eating, Kyla and Nyssa talked quietly, and Kurama and Hiei just ate in silence.

Later on that evening, they went in to the living room. Kurama and Hiei told the girls about their past lives, what they did before they got in trouble with Koenma. As much as the girls wanted to hear more, they didn't want to talk too much about their missions.

"We should watch a movie." Kyla suggested.

"What kind of movie should we watch?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei, you should choose. You've been quiet all day." Nyssa looked at him.

"I don't watch movies." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, Hiei; pick one that catches your attention. Horror, thriller, action; anything." Nyssa encouraged him.

Hiei got up and went over to a shelf that held dozens of movies. He scanned the titles and pulled out White Noise. He tossed it to Kurama who caught it and put the movie in the DVD player.

"Good choice." Nyssa smiled.

"Whatever." Hiei sat back down and crossed his arms.

The movie started and the girls were between the guys. Kurama beside Kyla and Hiei beside Nyssa. At many sections of the movie, the girls jumped in surprise causing Kyla to either grab hold of Nyssa or Kurama. Closer to the latter half, she just clung to Kurama in fear of the freaky sections. Nyssa had a pillow in her arms and held it in her arms tightly. When the main guy saw his wife and there was a freaky scan image of a girl trapped someone screaming, Kyla and Nyssa lightly screamed. Nyssa had put her pillow down and grabbed hold of Hiei on accident.

Hiei looked down at her and looked at Kurama, who had his arm lightly around Kyla's waist. He was about to follow his example when he felt Nyssa let go of him.

"So sorry, Hiei." Nyssa whispered, embarrassed. She picked up the pillow and wrapped her arms around it.

The movie came to an end and there was a flash of lightening from outside, then the power went out. Kyla screamed out loud and tighten her grip around Kurama. She really hated it when things like that happened right after and during movies.

"Kyla, I need to be able to move to get to the fuse box." Kurama said to her.

"I'll get it." Hiei said. He got off the couch and navigated his way through the darkness down a hallway.

With lightening flashing the darkness, Kyla tried to look around. The shadows coming from the back yard looked like the three figures from the static of the TV. She squeaked and gripped on to Kurama's shirt tighter.

With a faint click in the background, the lights came back on.

"I think Kurama would like his mobility back, girl." Nyssa said once she saw Kyla.

Kyla let go of Kurama, embarrassed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to try and cut off blood circulation…"

Kurama cleared his throat and smiled. "It's alright. I know it wasn't deliberate. You were just surprised by the events in the film."

The TV was on but the DVD player was still off so it showed the white noise of a normal television. Nyssa looked at the view, then to Kyla. She gasped lightly.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" Kyla asked.

"On the TV… I swear that I saw something…"

"You're not fooling me. You're just trying to scare me." Kyla crossed her arms.

"Do I look like I would joke about this?!"

"Yes."

"Fine. Don't believe me." Nyssa got up and walked in to the kitchen, holding in her laughter as much as possible.

Despite as much as she didn't want to believe that, she couldn't help but watch the TV intensively. Almost mesmerized, she didn't hear Kurama calling her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and shriek.

Kyla turned around to see Kurama. "Don't do that to me!!"

"Sorry. I was trying to ask you if you want to have a snack and watch another movie." Kurama repeated himself.

"Oh. Ya sure." Kyla got up and glanced at the TV before going in to the kitchen.

Nyssa and Hiei were already in the kitchen, just sitting in silence. Kurama took out a popcorn bag and put it into the microwave.

"We should watch a horror movie next." Kyla said.

"How about the Grudge? I heard it was freakier than The Ring." Nyssa said.

"We have that one. Yusuke gets all of these movies and brings them over here." Kurama informed.

"Doesn't he have his own DVD player?" Kyla asked.

"No."

The microwave dinged, and Kurama pulled out the popcorn. After placing it in a bowl, he saw Kyla's face go a bit sour.

"You don't like popcorn?" he asked.

"No, not really no." Kyla shook her head.

"Would you like some chips or anything?" Kurama asked.

"Chips are good."

"What kind?"

"Anything is good."

Kurama pulled out some all dressed chips and put them in a bowl. "Ready to watch the next movie?" he asked everyone.

"I'm gonna get into pajamas first." Nyssa said, standing up after putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Me too."

Both Kyla and Nyssa went upstairs while Kurama and Hiei went back in to the living room. Hiei looked at Kurama and smirked.

"You sure had your hand around her during the film." Hiei said.

Kurama blushed. "That movie was intimidating and I was providing comfort."

"Just because she is a half demon of your genetics, doesn't mean that you should become infatuated with her."

"It's not her genes that I… admire. It is Kyla herself." Kurama explained.

"We shall see…"

The girls came back downstairs in their pajamas. Kyla wore a shirt and pj pants that had cherry blossoms and stars. Nyssa wore a night gown that had moons and black cats that went down just past her knees.

They sat down as Kurama put the movie into the DVD player. Nyssa and Kyla had the bowls in their laps with the guys on either side of them. With the movie running, a scary part came up where the… thing made its noise and appearance in the attic, attacking the girl. The girls jumped and grabbed hold of the objects closest to them to hide their faces from the screen. They grabbed the guys' shirts.

Kurama had his arm around Kyla, and she didn't seem to notice at all. Hiei slowly put his arm around Nyssa, who was too busy trying to hide her face to notice. When they relaxed, they still didn't notice. Kurama and Kyla ate the chips, and Hiei and Nyssa ate the popcorn.

That process repeated throughout the entire film. By the time it was the end of the movie, the girls were just about asleep but too scared to actually fall asleep.

Finally gathering up the guts to go upstairs, the girls and guys bid their goodnights and went in to their rooms. Kyla looked around in the darkness of her room and couldn't get the image of the cursed woman out of her head. Then she saw it. Panicking, Kyla went out of her room and knocked on Kurama's door.

He opened it and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared! That creepy dead lady is in my room and she's going to eat me!" Kyla said.

"…" Kurama decided to play along. "Are you sure that she wants to eat you? Maybe she wants to have a talk."

"No. She wants to eat me."

"Well let's be sure." Kurama took her arm gently and led her out of the room and back into hers. "I don't see anything."

"That's because the light is off silly." Kyla laughed lightly as Kurama went to flick the light switch.

Looking around again, he didn't see anything. "Still nothing."

Kyla flicked the switch and looked around. "There!" she pointed towards something.

"That's a chair."

"I know but she's sitting in the chair!" Kyla hid behind Kurama starring past his arm.

He looked down at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wait here."

He left her and went over to the chair. He starred at it for a moment pretending that there was something or some one there. He started to make hand movements as if talking to someone and Kyla freaked out.

"Don't talk to it!!" she cried running over to him pulling his hand/arm back to his side. "It will eat us both." She whispered quietly so only he could hear.

Kurama looked at her and smiled. "You do realize that I wasn't talking to anything."

"Well…I… YOU'RE A DICKHEAD!!!" she yelled

Kurama stared blankly at her. "I'm a what?"

"You heard me. You're a dickhead, dickhead!" Kyla repeated herself.

Kurama blinked then walked away from her without a word. Those words were somehow more painful than getting stabbed twice in the chest.

Kyla looked at him and rolled her eyes. He's one of 'those' guys. She grabbed his arm. "Kurama, I call everyone a dickhead or something like that. I even called Nyssa a dickhead once and she's my best friend. Of course that was a VERY bad idea but I lived through it… sort of… So I'm sorry if I've offended you."

Kurama turned around and looked at her with a soft smile. "Thank you for telling me." He was almost sure that she hated him. But now he had a chance again to… Why was he thinking like that?

"Good good!" Kyla smiled.

"Since there is nothing in here, you should get some sleep." Kurama said.

"But but… Oh fine. I'll go to sleep at dawn since I still think that cursed lady is trying to eat me."

"Weren't you paying attention to the movie? She comes out during the day as well." Kurama explained.

"WHAT!! I knew I missed something. You and your stupid good smelling clothes…" she muttered to herself and he just happened to hear.

Kurama looked away and lightly laughed to himself, hoping he wasn't blushing. He suddenly got an idea and he reached up into his hair and pulled out a small seed. He turned back to Kyla and held it out in his palm. "Here."

"What is it?"

"A seed." He said rather cheerfully.

"I can see that… What is it?" She repeated.

"This is one of my magical seeds. In time of need it will grow and protect you if danger is at hand, like… let's say a demon or a ghost, or for you that cursed lady. As long as you it have with you you'll be safe."

"So is this like a substitute for you?" She teased taking the seed from him.

"Yeah." He said calmly.

Kyla blushed a lot as she diverted her attention else where. "You weren't supposed to say that exactly."

"I wasn't?" Kurama laughed to himself.

"Ya…Nyssa!!" she called to the room next to her.

There was a mumble and the door opened to reveal Nyssa with bed head. With another mumble, "…What?"

"I'm going to die!" Kyla exclaimed to her.

"…see you at Chapters…" Kyla picked up her puppy teddy and chucked it at her. It hit the door. Nyssa looked at it sleepily. "Bad aim… night…" she closed the door going back to bed.

Kurama went over to the door and picked up the stuffed animal. He brought it back over to Kyla. "Who is this?"

"That is my Sirius puppy." She smiled.

"Sirius? The Egyptian god star…" Kurama remembered.

"Yuppers!"

Kurama tapped the toy on her nose and she gave it her usual quick kiss. He smiled and gave her the teddy. With a yawn, he said, "You better get in bed now."

"You too. Thanks for the seed thingy."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. "Good night." Kurama went over to the door and closed it.

"Uh yeah… sweet dreams?" Kyla shook that thought out of her head and went in to her bed. She looked at the seed in her hand. "So you're going to make sure that I don't get attacked?" she asked it, and it unexpectedly jumped in response. "Ahh!!" She nearly dropped the seed. Did she see that right? It jumped! "Okay um… don't… do that… Um… I'm going to put you…down… here…" she put the seed beside her pillow. "If Kurama said that you'd protect me, you'll protect me. So I'll take his word for it." It jumped again. "Gah!!"

Looking around the dark room from Kurama turning off the lights on his way out, she didn't like it. Kyla got up and went to turn on the light. "That's better." She went back to bed and found sleep, with the lights on.

In the middle of the night, the lightening storm was still on. The power went out, making the house black. Kurama was the only one who woke up because of the loud thunder after affect. He noticed the power was out.

"I better check up on Kyla. She's probably freaking out from the power outage." He got out of bed and put on a robe over his boxers and tied it. Kurama left his room and went over to Kyla's.

When he opened the door, it made that ghoulish bone-chilling noise from the movie. Kyla's eyes shot open and she screamed, going under the covers.

"I'm gonna die!!! Don't kill me!!!" she cried franticly.

"Kyla, it's just me." Kurama said.

Kyla peeked from under the covers and sighed. "Don't do that!!"

"Sorry. I was just making sure that you're alright."

Kyla looked around the room. "Who turned off my light? Was it her!?"

"No. There was a power failure from the lightening storm. Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I was alright until you opened the door. I was sleeping!" Kyla glared at him.

"Alright then. I was just making sure that you were okay. Go back to sleep." Kurama smiled and flicked the light switch off in case the power came back on and it blew the bulb. "Sweet dreams."

"Ya… you too." She saw him close the door, going back to his own room. After a short while, she found sleep again.

In the neighboring room, Nyssa shot awake from a nightmare. Taking a shaky breath, she rubbed her eyes and looked outside to see lightening. Putting on her glasses, she went over to her door and put on her new slippers. The images were still fresh in her mind, so she went in to the hall and made her way down the dark staircase. With a flash and a loud crash following, it made her jump.

Nyssa slipped on the last couple steps, causing her to fall with a loud bang. "Ow…shit shit shit…" she cursed under her breath and got up with a pain in her back and her right arm. Rubbing her arm and cursing quietly in pain, she didn't hear a door open from upstairs. Walking over to the living room, Nyssa sat down on the couch. Laying back, she tried to relax to get those images out of her head.

She felt a sting on her right arm. Looking, she saw blood seeping from where some skin got torn from the stumble on the stairs. Getting up, she was about to head over to the kitchen to clean it when there was a figure that popped up in front of her.

"What are you doing up?" It was Hiei.

Nyssa sighed in relief. "Hi, Hiei… I can't sleep." She walked around him, not wanting to say that she was up because of a nightmare.

Hiei saw the blood on her arm. "You're bleeding."

"Ya. I stumbled on the stairs." Nyssa went in to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel. Before wiping the wound, she licked the blood away. Running the water for a moment, she dipped the paper towel in it and wiped her arm.

Hiei watched her in the dark. "Why are you really up?" he asked again, not believing that she just 'can't sleep'.

"If you really want to know, it was a nightmare and the images won't get out of my head." Nyssa rubbed her eyes.

"Dreams aren't real." He informed her.

"I know that. But I prefer sleeping like the dead." She turned around to face him. It wasn't until then that she noticed that he was only in boxers. Nyssa looked away blushing.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You should go back to sleep."

Nyssa noticed the bandage on his right arm. "A bandage…" She remembered her dream from before; Kyla's fox for Kurama, and the bandaged arms for Hiei.

"Yes. Don't ask about it. Go to bed." Hiei turned away.

"I'll go when I stop bleeding…" she muttered and continued to dab her scrape. Yawning, she chucked the paper towel in to the garbage. Not watching where she was going, she bumped in to Hiei. Looking up at him, Nyssa blinked. "Why are you up?"

"I heard something on the stairs, and found that it was you. I'm in no hurry to go back to sleep." He looked down at her.

"Hm… going to investigate something that could very well have been some killing thing in your underwear without a weapon. What a fascinating plan." She said with sarcasm.

"Whatever."

Nyssa moved around him and went towards the stairs. "I'm going back to bed. If you hear anything again, it's most likely me up again."

"What was your nightmare about?"

Nyssa stopped and looked at him. "You'd just think it's stupid."

"The fox said that when someone has a bad dream, it's best to hear them out so that they won't have it again." Sure this was different for Hiei, but somehow, with this girl having some of his blood in her, he felt different about her.

Nyssa looked at him then sat on the stairs. "An alien from a movie series gets in to my home… My brother was being eaten in front of me. I ran outside. My parents came up to me to try and get me out of there… My dad was jumped and he was killed by the alien. Mom and I were driving off as fast as we could…Two aliens chasing us down the street… they caught up with us and its mouth shot to my face just after its 'friend' killed my mom…" she shook her head. "And it's one of the neatest looking aliens… yet it is a killing infectious machine…"

"What movie is this?" Hiei asked a bit intrigued.

"Alien, Aliens, Alien cubed, and Alien vs Preditor." Nyssa answered. "Thanks for listening to me, Hiei. Sorry if it was pointless."

"Why would you think I would find it pointless?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You just seem like the kind of guy who doesn't let silly things like nightmares or dreams get to you." She stood up. "Goodnight, Hiei."

"Whatever." He watched her go up the stairs back in to her own room. He went over to the shelving that had the movies and looked for one of the titles that Nyssa mentioned. He found the Aliens movie. Looking at some of the photographs, he got the basic idea of the alien. He could have just read her mind to find the images. He put the movie back and went back up to his room.

Before he went in though, he looked at Nyssa's door. Shaking his head, he went in to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Another chapter! Yay. I'm trying to see how many I can get in one day so... Ya. Review if you want, I'm not going to force you. Arigato! 


	3. The Beach and A Plotting

_Shadowess_: Alright! Third chapter! I wonder how many I'll get out of this story. For people reading so far, I'm already writing the sequel to this story so... I hope you're enjoying the reading cause I try to have fun writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, any movie rights, or Pizza Hut

* * *

Chapter Three: The Beach and A Plotting**

With the doorbell ringing, Kurama opened it to see Keiko, Botan, and Yusuke. They said their greetings as he let them in.

Nyssa and Kyla went up to them. "Hey Botan, hey Yusuke, hello new person." Kyla greeted them.

"This is Keiko." Yusuke introduced.

She gave a wave as Nyssa went up to her. "Nice to meet you, Keiko. I'm Nyssa, and this is Kyla."

"Do you girls want to go to the mall?" Botan asked.

"Again…?" Nyssa just stared at the happy grim reaper.

"Yeah! We were thinking of going to the beach since it's gorgeous outside! You can't just sit around all day." Botan explained. "And if I recall correctly, you didn't get bathing suits or towels. Yusuke and the guys are going to meet us at the beach and we'll meet them there as soon as we get you some swim suits."

"Since when did 'we' plan this?" Hiei walked up behind them.

"Keiko and I did! You people need a break and it would be a good way to get the girls familiar with the human world." Botan looked towards Hiei.

"I love swimming! Let's go already." Kyla took Nyssa's arm and started pulling her out the door.

"Kyla! Let me go! Damnit!! I hate being your height!!" Nyssa yelled.

"I love you too, girl." Kyla said casually.

Keiko and Botan smiled and went after them. "We'll meet you at the beach!" Keiko called to the guys.

Yusuke smiled and looked at Kurama and Hiei. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Kurama and Hiei looked at one another and didn't answer. Instead, they went up to their rooms and came back down in their swim trunks and T-shirts. Towels were slung over their shoulders.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as they went out the door.

"Ah he's with Genkai, getting some proper fighting training for his energy sword." Yusuke informed.

"About time." Hiei commented.

"I'll say. It'd be nice if he fought in the tournament and won a round without any flukes." Yusuke said, putting his hands behind his head.

With not much else said, they arrived at the beach. There were a decent amount of people with a section of the beach that was open; a perfect spot for them all.

Setting down their towels and sitting down, Yusuke took out one of those beach balls and started to inflate it.

"So how long are you going to be keeping me out if the loop?" Yusuke asked between breathes.

"What loop?" Kurama asked.

"The situation going on between you guys and those chicks! I heard that you guys somehow got your blood into theirs from that glowy blue stuff from yesterday." Yusuke finished inflating the ball and put it down.

"They are a long way from home. They're also very nice." Kurama said, being careful with his choice of words.

"Right… how about you, Hiei? What do think?" Yusuke turned to the fire-ice demon.

"I think that you should stick with that girl Keiko and not go after either of the half demon girls." Hiei said, laying back on his towel.

"I wasn't planning on going after them!" Yusuke protested.

After some bickering from Urameshi, the girls were coming on to the beach towards them. They were talking amongst each other. Kurama and Yusuke looked up to see them.

Botan was wearing a one piece blue suit with detailed pink bows on it. Keiko wore a one piece red and purple suit. Kyla was wearing a two piece multi-colored bikini with a matching wrap. Nyssa was wearing a two piece red and black swim suit that was a bikini top with surf shorts.

Those two had to make themselves stop staring at them. They smiled as they came up and set down their towels.

"Hey guys." Keiko and Botan greeted.

"Hi hi!" said Kyla.

"Hola!" Nyssa smiled.

"Hey hot chicks." Yusuke smiled like a little kid. Keiko whacked him over the head.

"Hey, I was going to do that." Nyssa and Kyla said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Yusuke rubbed his head in pain. "Anyways, anyone want to go swimming or play volley ball?"

"Volley ball!" Keiko and Botan raised their hands.

"Swimming!" Kyla just started running towards the water. Kurama smile and got up, took off his T-shirt, and ran after her.

"Hiei? Nyssa?" Yusuke looked at them, picking up the ball.

Hiei gave no response but just took off his shirt, laying back down. Nyssa sat on her towel and smiled. "I'm gonna wait a bit before I go swimming."

"Suit yourself." Yusuke went after Keiko and Botan with the ball and went to play at a previously set up net.

There was silence between the two for a little while, until Hiei sat up. "Slept better?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I did thanks." Nyssa glanced at him, then back to the water.

"How's your arm?" Hiei asked, not looking at her.

"Fine."

"Talkative?" he smirked.

"Not really."

"Anything wrong?" he could easily read her mind but decided against it. He leaned forward so that he could see her face since she set her towel beside his.

"Just thinking." Nyssa stretched her arms out. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a real beach that was as nice as this one. Well she could but she couldn't remember how she felt.

Hiei stood up. "Come on. Enough thinking. We were dragged here so best to make the most of it." He grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Okay okay! I can move myself, you know." Nyssa got her arm free and started walking over to the water after tossing her glasses on to her towel.

Hiei felt something inside to lift her up and throw her in the water. He mentally shook his head and walked behind her.

Nyssa couldn't look at Hiei directly. Why? Because he didn't have his shirt on and his trunks looked like his boxers. She felt almost embarrassed, yet something else. Not only was Hiei cute, but he was very well built. She noticed that last night as well but was too tired to really take notice. Sometimes she cursed herself for being a girl.

Kyla was splashing Kurama and laughing. Kurama dove underwater out of sight. Kyla looked around. "Where did he go?"

She waded slowly, expecting him to pop up at any given moment. Something touched her legs. Looking down, she was instantly picked up being held by her legs. Kyla shrieked and looked to see a red head holding her up. It was Kurama.

"Put me down!" she called.

"Alright." Kurama started to fall back in to the water, with Kyla on his shoulders. With a large splash, he looked to her to and laughed lightly.

"I'll show you!" Kyla splashed at him again, triggering an all out water fight.

Nyssa went in to the water and went down low, to sneak up on her friend. She was so zoned in on tackling her friend that she didn't notice Hiei going up behind her. Nyssa got closer to Kyla and finally tackled her into the water.

"Gotcha!" Nyssa exclaimed, wiping her wet hair back from her face. "You should keep your eye open for opposing attacks, foxy." She heard some splashing from behind her and was tackled in to the water.

"The same goes for you." Hiei smirked, getting up.

"I heard you. I just didn't evade in time." Nyssa objected in her defense.

"Let's go deeper, Ny-chan. Maybe we'll see some fish or something." Kyla said with one last splash at Kurama.

"Alright." Nyssa smiled and went with her towards the deeper part of the big blue wet thing.

"Don't go out too far or you'll be caught in the currents." Kurama warned them.

"Kay!" Kyla and her friend confirmed.

The guys watched them go out and went back to shore. "One of them is most likely to be caught. And I believe that to be Kyla." Hiei said.

"Then we'll watch them just in case." Kurama looked at the girls one more time then started heading towards shore. Hiei followed him and both sat on their towels, watching the girls.

In the deep waters that went up to the girls shoulders, Kyla and Nyssa were looking at the sea bed. There were many fish in their view.

"Found Nemo yet?" Nyssa asked.

"What's it look like again?"

"A clown fish; orange and white stripes." Nyssa said.

Kyla looked around. There was something a few feet away from them that she couldn't tell what it was. "What's that over there?" she asked. Kyla went over to the thing, which was just at her height depth causing her to swim to keep her head above water. "It looks like tentacles. Maybe it's a squiddy!"

"Really?" Nyssa swam over to look as well. "If only I had contacts… then I could see clearly."

Kyla dove down to touch it but saw something unexpected. The creature had three eyes. Real eyes. An arm shot out grabbing her by the leg. She shot up to the surface. "Nys! Help!" She was pulled under.

"Kyla!" Nyssa dove under and saw the mutant-like squid-person thing. She grabbed the thing's arm and pulled on it. One of its eyes looked at her and shot a large tentacle at her, wrapping around her waist.

Both girls were being held under water, trying to get free from the demon's grip. Occasionally, they were able to get a breath of air and make a splash but they were pulled back under before they could cry for help.

Kurama and Hiei looked to the horizon, not seeing the girls. Both saw a splash and stood up. Yusuke and the other girls came back over and looked at them.

"Hey, where's Kyla and Nyssa?" Botan asked.

Kurama and Hiei ran towards the water and dove once they were deep enough. They went towards the girls and saw that they were in trouble. They dived under and broke the limbs/tentacles that were holding the girls down. Giving a screech in pain, the creature swam off with a squirt of ink hiding its escape.

The guys pulled the girls by their waists up to the surface. They were further out from where they were first pulled under. They coughed as the guys held them up.

"What the hell was that thing?" Kyla managed to ask.

"A demon. Come on. Let's get you back to shore." Kurama said.

Nyssa coughed. "I think that's best… Thanks for helping us, guys…"

Hiei nodded as he and Kurama helped the girls get back to shore. They led the girls back to their site and sat them down on their towels.

Kurama checked Kyla's leg since she as being held down by the demon there. There were no markings of any kind. "You're not physically hurt. Are you alright, Kyla?" he asked her.

"I think so…" she rubbed her head. "Stupid squid thing…"

Hiei put his hands on Nyssa's waist and checked around her.

"Hiei, I'm fine." She tried her best not to blush.

"You have bruising, but you'll live." He said.

"Lovely, you can let go of me now." Nyssa said with a lot of discomfort.

He did and sat down on his towel. Botan and Keiko went up to the two girls.

"Are you two alright? What happened?" they asked.

"We're fine…" Nyssa said.

"A squid demon grabbed us." Kyla said.

"Oh my goodness!" Keiko exclaimed.

"We should head back to Kurama's and get you girls away from the water. You could be attacked again." Botan said.

"But I want to swim some more…" Kyla whined.

"I don't particularly want to leave either." Nyssa crossed her arms. "It's not like we were hurt." Hiei cleared his throat. "Severely hurt."

"Ya, and that squid thingy left in a hurry so it probably won't come back." Kyla said.

"It could come back though." Yusuke said.

"He's right. We should head back." Kurama stood up.

"But I don't want to…" Kyla said. "You'll have to carry me back!" she defied as she got up, running back to the water. Kurama whipped around as she passed him and grabbed her around the waist. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as she kicked about. "No fair! Put me down! You big meanie!!"

Nyssa got up and backed away from Hiei. "Don't even think about it. I refuse to be carried!" She started running towards the water.

"Nyssa! Help me! Traitor!" Kyla yelled at her.

"I love you too girl!" Nyssa yelled back as she closed in on to the water. Before she could hit the water, Hiei appeared in front of her and grabbed her around her waist. "Shit! Let me go! Ow!!!"

Hiei quietly mumbled a sorry and loosened his grip, but picked her up in to his arms. "If you don't co-operate, we'll be carrying you and your friend back to the house."

Nyssa glared at him. "Put me down."

"Will you run off?" Hiei gave her a stern look.

"Do you want to find out? But if you don't put me down in the next ten seconds, I'm going to kick your ass with cleats."

"You don't have cleats."

"One. Two. Three…"

Hiei rolled his eyes and put her down on her feet. "Come on." He took her by the wrist and brought her back to the others.

"Ready?" Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko had picked up all the stuff.

"Frydajan." Nyssa mumbled, trying to get her wrist free.

"Here are your glasses." Botan handed them to her.

"Thanks, Botan." She put them on.

"I want down! I'll yell to passing police vehicles that I'm getting kidnapped!" Kyla threatened, still being held up on his shoulder.

Kurama brought her down in to his arms and looked at her with a calm face. "Why would you do that? Could you please behave… for me?"

Kyla felt her face go red. She couldn't help it but she couldn't simply say no. His eyes were so beautiful and it made her feel butterflies in her chest. "I… uh… okay…" she tore her sight away from his.

Kurama put on a handsome smile and put her down on her feet. "That's good to hear."

Kyla crossed her arms and walked. She was mumbling, "Dickhead… stupid smile… stupid eyes…"

Nyssa got her wrist free and went up to Kyla. She whispered in to her ear. "I think he likes you."

Kyla gave a glare. "What was your first clue?" she whispered harshly, unable to suppress a blush.

Nyssa just smiled. "And you like him. This is good."

"And you being impaled upon those fence posts there is also good." Kyla glared at her.

Nyssa looked at her then walked a little faster. "No denial from you, foxy." She started running and went past Yusuke and the other girls.

Kyla chased after her. "I'm gonna get back at you so bad!" She chased her all the way to Kurama's house.

Nyssa went around back and jumped onto a low tree branch, climbing up the tree. She saw her window sill and jumped to it. She opened it and fell in. As Kyla was climbing up the tree, Nyssa scrambled up and locked her window then went and locked her door. Breathing hard, she sat up against the door.

"…Ow…" her bruised mid-section began to throb from running.

Kyla jumped to the window sill and banged on her window. "I'm gonna get you!" she yelled. Nyssa only waved at her. Kyla groaned and looked to her own window sill. It wasn't too far of a leap so she jumped, making it with ease. She went inside and decided to get changed.

After putting on her lounging kimono which was a navy blue with grey clouds and crescent moons, and a red ribbon wrap. She went down and looked out one of the windows, seeing Kurama and everyone approach the door.

Opening it before they touched the knob, she greeted them. "Hello! Welcome to the Minamino residence." She bowed and allowed them in.

Kurama's jaw could have almost dropped at what he saw but kept his composure.

Yusuke laughed. "I like your little house wife, Kurama."

Kyla refrained from blushing and kicked Yusuke in the butt. "Don't make me kill you."

"You couldn't kill me." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"I can get Nyssa to help me!" Kyla rolled up her sleeves.

"Why were you chasing her anyway?" Botan asked. "Was it something she said?"

"What was it?" Keiko asked.

"Shut up. That is my business." She hissed.

"Where is Nyssa anyway?" Yusuke asked, looking around.

"In her room. Anyways, what do we do now?" Kyla asked.

"Let's watch a movie!" Yusuke suggested. "We should watch Aliens or even better, Dawn of the Dead!"

"No way, I hate zombies." Kyla defied.

"Then you and the girls can take another movie or do something else upstairs while we guys watch this." Yusuke said.

"This is Kurama's house you know. You can't tell everyone what to do." Kyla glared at him.

"It's alright, Kyla. You and the girls go upstairs and do something that you're comfortable with." Kurama said with a smile.

"Fine…" Kyla pouted and went upstairs with Botan and Keiko following.

When they went in to the third bedroom on the left, Botan and Keiko started snickering. "Want to join us in a plan, Kyla?" Botan asked quietly.

"Depends on what it is."

"It could get us killed…" Keiko said thoughtfully.

"I'm in! What's the plan?" Kyla smiled.

"We're going to take the guys' boxers and hide them." Botan said.

"I have the perfect place to hide them… and it will be a marvelous come back." Kyla chucked. "Let's hide them in Nyssa's room."

"Hiei will be difficult to get past with him in the house. So let's get him to go for a walk when everyone is asleep." Botan said.

"You could ask Nyssa to go for a walk with him." Keiko suggested.

"Ya! Cause there could be other stray demons that lurk around at night. Plus, I heard that tonight would be the best time to walk around and sight see." Botan said.

"Okay. It's worth a try. Nyssa is sometimes easier to convince when she's half asleep." Kyla smiled.

"Where should we retaliate in case we get caught?" Botan thought out loud.

"How bout the mall?" Keiko suggested.

"That works." Kyla smiled.

"So it's settled! We strike tonight." Botan held out her hand. Keiko and Kyla put their hands over top and rose them up at once with a small cheer.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Kyla asked.

Botan pulled up a Ouija board. "Care to play?" _(A/N: I do own a Ouija board. I have gotten strange readings out of it, inspiring this scene. Continuing on...)_

Kyla took out her lighter as Keiko took out some candles. They turned out the lights and set the candles around them. With the board set in place, they all put their hands on to the triangle slider.

"Answer our questions." Botan said with a deep voice with her eyes closed. After a few moments, the slider moved on its own to the sun on the board.

"Are we in danger…?" Keiko asked first.

The slider paused for a moment then went over to the one. One of them was in danger.

"Who is in danger?" Kyla asked next.

The pointer moved to the letter 'u'.

"Kyla… you're the one in danger." Keiko said with shock.

"Think it has something to do with that demon who attacked you earlier?" Botan asked.

"Maybe… wait, it's moving." Kyla and the girls looked down to see the pointer land on 'goodbye'.

The candles blew out.

Nyssa went out of her room dressed in her black and grey kimono. The sun was starting to set and the guys were watching Alien Cubed. She went downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Hiei without a sound.

Hiei glanced at her then back to the screen. The person on the film looked down through the grates and saw the alien coming at them. Yusuke jumped but everyone else was still.

After the girl fell back into the molten metal with the alien, Yusuke got up and stretched.

"I bet the girls would have freaking out through that whole movie, don't you th—holy fuck!!" Yusuke yelled when he turned around and saw Nyssa.

"When did you come down, Nyssa?" Kurama asked.

"When one of those guys got chopped up by the fans thanks to the dog digested alien." Nyssa crossed her arms. "I don't believe I was freaking out. You were the jumpy one."

"But… how… wha…" Yusuke stuttered.

"I have this movie." Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"Well now, what should we have for dinner?" Kurama asked, standing up with a smile.

"Pizza from Pizza Hut!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ew. Don't you realize how greasy that is?" Nyssa said.

"Oh so you can make better?"

"As a matter of fact, I can. Thick soft crust with whatever topping you want." Nyssa stood up.

"You can cook?" Yusuke blinked.

"If you're threatening me, I'll set fire to your ass right here." Nyssa threatened.

"You can't do fire. You're only a half breed." Yusuke scoffed.

Nyssa bent down beside him and took out her lighter when he wasn't looking. With a quiet click, she set fire to his butt. Yusuke felt the heat rise and ran towards the bathroom, sitting on the toilet to put out the fire.

"Anyways, can one of you help me put the pizza together?" Nyssa asked the two guys.

Before Kurama could answer, Hiei stood up. "Whatever."

"Thanks." The two walked in to the kitchen and Nyssa set the oven and started looking for ingredients. "If you could grate some cheese and cut up whatever else that you guys like, that'd be helpful." She took out a bowl and the ingredients for the crust.

Hiei did as told and started to grate cheese on to the bread board. After roughly ten minutes, they were done all that. Nyssa pulled out two pans. A rectangle pan and circle pan.

"Rectangle or circle?" Nyssa asked Hiei.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said, not looking directly at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked to Kurama, who was reading a magazine at the table. "Circle or rectangle, Kurama?"

He looked up at them. "It doesn't really matter."

"Fine. Left or right. Quick answer." Nyssa said, getting a bit upset.

"Right." Hiei and Kurama said at the same time.

"Circle it is." Nyssa held up the pan and put it on the counter. Opening the cupboard to get the cooking spray, she looked up to see it on the top shelf. Nyssa tried to reach for it. She couldn't. The counter was not at a corner so she couldn't lift herself up. Reluctantly, she grabbed a chair and brought it over to the cupboard. "Stupid height…" she cursed as she got up on the chair and grabbed the spray.

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle. He found it odd seeing a short girl trying to get something up high. He watched her press down the dough on to the pan after she sprayed it.

"You can put the toppings on now. Or would you like me to do that?" Nyssa said to Hiei.

Hiei picked up the sauce and the bread board. "I'll do it."

Nyssa smiled and went to wash her hands.

The girls came downstairs and went in to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Botan asked.

"Nyssa and Hiei are making pizza." Kurama said.

"Sounds good." Keiko looked around. "Where's Yusuke?"

"I set fire to his pants and he went to the bathroom to put it out." Nyssa came up to them, wiping her hands on a towel.

Botan snickered. Keiko shook her head and went upstairs to check up on him.

Kyla sat down at the table and looked at Hiei, who was putting pepperoni pieces on the pizza. "Having fun, Hiei?"

He gave no response as he finished putting on the meat. He spread the last of the cheese over top of the whole thing. "Done."

"Good timing. The temperature is up so I can put it in now." Nyssa grabbed some mittens and put them on. She opened the oven and put the pan in. "Setting for… eight minutes… then two minutes on broil… We let it cool then we can cut it up." She set the timer.

"Is it your mom's recipe?" Kyla asked.

"My aunt's but ya, basically." Nyssa took off the mitts. "So what were you doing besides plotting my death?" she looked to her friend.

"Botan pulled out a Ouija board and we tried it. It was…interesting." Kyla said.

"What did you read?"

"That I'm in danger…"

Kurama looked at her but Nyssa laughed. "Yeah, you're in danger all right. That squid attacked you and you're a walking hazard. Plus, you're always saying that everyone is trying to kill you."

"That's true."

After some small chatter, the pizza was done and they all ate when Yusuke came down with a black charcoal rear end. Things were quiet and whatnot. Nyssa went to bed early on account that she was tired… simple reason. Everyone else watched a movie then went to bed. At around midnight, Botan and Keiko went in to Kyla's room.

"Ready?" Botan whispered.

The other two nodded and Kyla went over to the door that connected hers and Nyssa's rooms. She opened it and peeked inside.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ oh no, what will they do to Nyssa!? I know, but of course cause I wrote this. Review or not to review, that is you to decide! Arigato! 


	4. Smiles, Changes, Games

_Shadowess:_ Four chapters in one night. This can't be too bad right? I mean, I'm just trying to do what I always wanted to. Well, here is another chapter to read, and this one is considerably longer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything. If I did own anything apart from my own character(s), things would be different and not as popular.

* * *

Chapter Four: Smiles, Changes, Games**

"Ready?" Botan whispered.

The other two nodded and Kyla went over to the door that connected hers and Nyssa's rooms. She opened it and peeked inside.

"Ny-chan?" Kyla whispered. No response. Kyla went up to her bed and tapped her friend's shoulder. "Nyssa."

She opened her eyes and sat up. "… What is it?"

"You should go outside. The night is awesome. Great weather." Kyla whispered.

Nyssa looked at her and rubbed her eyes. "Are you up to something?"

"What makes you think that?"

"… I don't want to know." Nyssa got up out of bed and went put on pants and shirt. As she was going out the door, Kyla ran up to her.

"Why don't you ask Hiei to go with you?"

"Why? I can go on my own."

"That squid dude could come back or one of his buddies, Hiei can protect you!" Kyla was praying inwardly that she would believe her and go with it.

"I'll ask him, but if he says no, I'm not forcing him." She opened her door and went out.

"You forgot your glasses." Kyla said.

Nyssa stopped, turned around, and went to her dresser where her glasses were. "I knew that." She put them on and went over to Hiei's room. She knocked on his door and looked behind her to see Kyla, Keiko, and Botan watching her.

The door opened to reveal Hiei in his boxers. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Nyssa asked, a little awkwardly.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Don't have to come if you don't want to." She turned away towards the stairs.

"I'll come." He said.

Smiling, Nyssa turned around and nodded. "I'll wait downstairs." She went down the stairs. Soon after, Hiei left his room in a black outfit.

Kyla and the girls closed her door and gave a silent cheer in success. They watched through the window secretly and saw Nyssa and Hiei leave the house.

"Time to mischief…" They went out in to the hall and went over to Hiei's room.

It was dark. Really dark. They managed to get over to his dresser and pulled the top one open. Inside were his boxers, all being black and crimson.

"Hey… maybe we should just take Hiei's." Kyla suggested, with evil thoughts in her head.

"That's a good idea. If we take Kurama's as well, they could definitely kill us." Botan said with Keiko nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Grab 'em all and let's take them in to Nyssa's room." Kyla said, reaching in to the drawer and pulling out a bunch of pairs.

With Keiko and Botan doing the same, they went back in to Nyssa's room. Keiko put the boxers in Nyssa's dresser drawers. Botan put the boxers beneath the bed and behind the dresser. Kyla put the last of the boxers under Nyssa's covers and in her two pillow cases. She wouldn't know what hit her until she found one or most of the pairs… Satisfied, they went in to the kitchen to have a late night snack.

_Nyssa's Point of View_

I was walking with Hiei right behind me. This night is really nice… But why did Kyla, Keiko, and Botan want me to go for a walk? I wondered if they're up to something…

Hiei broke into my thoughts, "So they made you go out?"

Oh right, he's a telepathic. Almost forgot about that.

"Yeah." I nodded, without looking at him. I know that he's glaring at me; I can feel it on the back of my neck.

"Why did you listen to them instead of going back to sleep?" he asked suddenly.

That is a good question.

"I don't know. I guess that it has been too long since I had a nice walk outside. And I was still half asleep when Kyla came in." Or was it something else? But then, why exactly did Hiei come? I asked him.

"If those girls are planning something, I don't want to be around for it." I felt him come up to walk beside me.

Well, that is a very good point; much more understandable than my answer. Was there more to him coming with me?

Shaking that thought out of my head, I decided to bring up another topic. "So what kind of attacks can you do? I could use a handicap when I fight you when training starts."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "My skills are mostly with a katana. I can also do fire attacks as well as mind control with my Jagan eye."

Jagan eye. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Can I see your third eye?" I asked quickly without thinking.

He stopped in his tracks. Okay, girl, real smooth…

"I'm sorry. You don't have to. It's not my business…" I stopped, turning to face him.

"This is ridiculous…" he muttered as he untied his bandana. He took it off and I saw his eye.

Words immediately left my mind as I saw it. I couldn't make any comments about it. I know that I felt relaxed, cause I felt my eye lids get heavy.

'_Is she alright?_' I heard Hiei.

"I'm fine." I said calmly. Hiei's eyes widened. "What? You were wondering if I was alright and I am."

"I didn't say anything." He said.

"I heard you though. I'm not deaf." I glared at him, no longer relaxed.

Hiei put his bandana back on and I heard him again. '_She doesn't have a Jagan though_.'

I rolled my eyes. Wow, when did he make that observation? "Of course I don't have a Jagan. Did you just…"

Whoa. It hit me. His mouth didn't move even though I heard him. I think I'm reading his thoughts.

"Hiei, think of something. Anything." I relaxed again.

'_Kuwabara couldn't figure his way out of a closet if he tried_.' I heard.

I repeated him and Hiei just stared at me. I guess I have telepathy now. This is going to be interesting…

_Hiei's Point of View_

I went for a walk with Nyssa, the girl who has some of my demonic blood in her thanks to that peculiar aura. Being out here with her is actually…calming.

I must be getting soft from living with Kurama.

Using my Jagan to read her thoughts, I caught her asking herself why the girls wanted her to go for a walk, and if they were up to something.

They probably are. Most likely, she was just going to think, so I started conversation. Which is unlike me…

"So they made you go out?" I asked. I tried to glare at her, but somehow, I couldn't hold it for long.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why did you listen to them instead of going back to sleep?" I blurted out. I could have just listened to her thoughts instead of asking. Why am I acting this way?

"I don't know. I guess that it has been too long since I had a nice walk outside. And I was still half asleep when Kyla came in." She answered. "Why did you come with me when I gave you a choice to come or not? I can protect myself, y'know."

Why did I come? Cause I know that she can't protect herself properly when the time comes? She could easily be attacked at night like she was earlier. I couldn't say that. She'd just start to question me. That would be annoying. "If those girls are planning something, I don't want to be around for it." That was true, but not entirely. I quickened my pace so that I was up beside her.

"So what kind of attacks can you do? I could use a handicap when I fight you when training starts." She asked.

Handicap? Does she actually think that I'd literally try to hurt her when we're training? I raised an eyebrow at her. "My skills are mostly with a katana. I can also do fire attacks as well as mind control with my Jagan eye." If I mentioned my shadow dragon on my arm, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Can I see your third eye?"

I froze. She obviously doesn't know much about it. If she's as weak as I'm lead to believe, I could take control over her when she sees it. I don't want to do that.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to. It's not my business…" she apologized.

She apologized over a simple question? "This is ridiculous…" I muttered as I started to untie my bandana. If she gets caught under its power, I'll put my bandana straight back on. But now, I want to see how she reacts.

I took it off.

I saw her look at my eye, and her eyes went dazed, and she looked…relaxed. _Is she alright? _I thought to myself.

"I'm fine." She said.

My eyes widened. Was that luck or did she read my mind?

"What? You were wondering if I was alright and I am." She looked directly at me.

"I didn't say anything." I answered truthfully.

"I heard you though. I'm not deaf." Her relaxed look subsided and she glared at me.

Her glares aren't as bad as mine, but they are a bit threatening. I put my bandana back on. _She doesn't have a Jagan though._ I thought again. Mostly those with a third eye can have telepathy and telekinesis, but… there were some rare cases for people who do most of the abilities of the Jagan, and not have one.

"Of course I don't have a Jagan. Did you just…" she stopped in her sentence.

She did it again. She read my thoughts.

"Hiei, think of something. Anything." I saw her relax again.

_Kuwabara couldn't find his way out of a closet._ I thought.

She repeated me exactly. Remarkable. She developed the ability to read minds in an incredible short amount of time. That aura really did something to her. She could most likely have some of my other abilities.

Another thing made me curious, though.

"Concentrate on me. Get me to do something." I ordered her.

She blinked at me like I was crazy or something. "Like what?"

I don't know! "Something that I wouldn't normally do in front of people!"

Nyssa looked thoughtful for a moment. Before I had a chance to see what she was thinking, I felt something come over me as she focused on me. What was she doing?

I saw her smile. Apparently, whatever I'm doing is making her smile.

_Nyssa's point of view_

Satisfied for what I hope it was me of what I did, I was smiling. I saw that Hiei's eyes were looking for answers. He didn't know what I just made him do.

"Hiei, follow me." I took him by the hand and pulled him behind me, still keeping focus on him.

He said to get him to do something that he wouldn't normally do in front of people. It may be mean, but he might understand.

His hand felt smooth against mine… I suppressed a blush, as I saw a pond ahead through the wood thicket. "Over there." I pointed.

I brought him over to the water and he looked at his reflection.

_Hiei's point of view_

I looked in the water.

I can't believe she did that to me. She made me smile, a good-looking one at fact. It looks almost real, like I wanted to smile handsomely on my own. It's more common for people to control movements, but she changed my facial expression! I can easily manipulate minds but doing emotions takes complete concentration for even the most skilled demons!

I stiffed a laugh. "So you think this is funny?"

She cringed, almost knowing what I was referring to.

"Well… You said to make you do something that you wouldn't normally do in front of people… So I made you smile." She sounded almost guilty for some reason.

I immediately lost that sensation over me when she stopped talking. I found myself still smiling though. Okay. Time to get serious and get her up to speed with her abilities, before she hurts anyone…

My smile vanished and I started walking away.

She looked my way, and I called to her without turning, "Do you want to train or not?" Hearing her scramble up and run after me made me smirk. I'll have to put up a barrier for a while until she can completely control her newfound abilities since it seems somewhat random.

So we finally reached an open field surrounded by trees. I started to get her to do simple but effective techniques to fend off people. She will need a lot of time before she can use it in real face-to-face combat.

"Cheers! For a well mischief managed!" Kyla held up her glass.

"Mischief managed." The girls all 'tinked' their glasses and drank.

"So what do you think that they're up to?" Botan asked.

"Who knows. Probably fighting off a demon." Kyla said casually.

"So, should we get some rest before things become too chaotic for when they come back?" Keiko asked.

"That's a good idea." Botan said, standing up. "Someone should go check to make sure all the boxers were taken out of his room."

They all looked towards Kyla, silently volunteering her. "Oh, gee thanks." Kyla got up and went over to the stairs. She went in to Hiei's room and looked around. There were no more shorts there so she didn't have to bring any more to hide in Nyssa's room. Looking out the window, she saw two figures coming towards the house. Her eyes widened and she bolted downstairs.

The girls looked at her in confusion.

"Run! They're coming!" Kyla yelled, heading towards the sliding glass doors to the patio.

Keiko and Botan ran after her when she disappeared over a fence.

_Kyla's Point of View_

Holy crap! Run, run, run… I got to get away before I'm seen. Nyssa knows that I was up to something and if she catches me, she'll know that I'll be lying.

I went over the fence and stumbled over to the woods. Okay, take a covered short cut to get to the mall. Wait… or was it the theatre? Oh shit… where were we suppose to meet up!? Damn… I should've waited for the other two.

As I was running, I caught something out of the corner of my eye and before I knew it, my sleeve got caught on a tree branch. So I stopped and tried to get my sleeve undone. My nerves are really bothering me and I want to get out of there. And I mean now.

A dark green arm thing shot out and clawed my forearm. I screamed in pain as my arm came loose. That thing left a rather large gash on my arm. Looking to what that thing was, my eyes widened. It was a large slime monster!

"Oh shit!" I turned and started running, pulling my sleeve down.

It gave a holler and I could feel it running after me. That thing must be really heavy if I can feel its footsteps vibrating the earth! I glanced back to see if that thing was gaining or not. Then…

WHAM!!

I fell to the ground on impacting something hard.

"Ow… ow… ow… I hit something hard… and it wasn't a tree… ow… ow…" I held my head in pain. I didn't even see what I hit but they say something.

"Stay here." It was a dude, and it sounded like Kurama.

After a few more 'ow's, I looked up to see Kurama fighting the slime monster! He looks so cool with his rose thorn whip thingy slashing at the monster. He did a powerful slash down the middle of the thing and it burst in to slime! It was in the trees, on the ground, and even covering the shrubs.

Gross…

He came back over and kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you alright, Kyla?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

Did he come out here to find me? "Ya. I'm okay."

He gave his usual smile. "That's good. Now come on, let's get back home and get back to sleep. Nyssa and Hiei won't bother you."

Oh shit. He knew, didn't he? "Um… how did you know…?"

"I over heard you girls from my room." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

I accepted his hand and stood up. "I didn't know that we were that loud."

"You weren't. I just have acute hearing."

"Okay… then you won't tell Nyssa and Hiei of what Keiko, Botan, and I did?" I asked him, well, basically begged him. Cause I know that I'd be killed.

"I won't tell them. Come on now." He let go of my hand and started walking back to the house.

Relieved, I started following him. I passed under a tree branch and something nasty fell on to my head. It was some demon slime. "Ew…!!! Gross!" I batted away at the dripping slime. I continued on to the house.

So gross…

_Back to Normal View_

With both arriving back at the house, Kyla about five minutes after Kurama, Nyssa and Hiei both went back to their rooms. Kyla went upstairs and tried to sneak past the rooms unheard.

Nyssa's door opened and pulled Kyla in.

"I saw you running. What did you do?"

Kyla glanced around nervously. "I was playing around… I didn't do anything." She was hoping that she didn't find any of the boxers.

She yawned. "Whatever… hey, what's with your hair? It's like you put Yusuke's gel in it."

"Um… actually, there was a demon slime thing that fell on my head in the forest after Kurama killed it after I got attacked." Kyla rolled up her sleeve.

"Kyla… you're arm. You should go bandage this up!" Nyssa insisted.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. You go fix that or I'll get Kurama to help you."

"Okay, okay… I need a shower anyway." Kyla went out of the room and paused. "Um… where is the bathroom anyway?"

"Downstairs to the left." Nyssa smiled and closed the door.

Kyla breathed a sigh of relief as she went downstairs and went left. Nyssa didn't know about the boxers…yet. She was taking off her sweater and the cloth stuck to her deep slash on her arm. Kurama came out of the washroom and saw her.

He gasped. "Kyla, what happened?"

"Um… what?" she froze, her sweater still covered her arm.

"You're hair is covered in demon slime." He pointed to her hair approaching her.

"Oh! Um, some of the slime fell from a tree on to my head, so I'm having a shower before I go back to bed."

"Alright. Have a nice shower." He walked past her and accidentally hit her wounded arm. Kyla yelped in pain despite her tolerance for ache. He stopped and looked at her. He took her arm.

"Ow! Let go. That hurts." She hissed, trying to get her arm free.

"Kyla, when did this happen?" He looked at her sternly, after he pulled off the remaining cloth of her sweater.

"Just before… you came and killed the demon." Kyla winced at feeling the material string pull at her still tender wound.

Kurama looked at the long gashes along her arm and gently pulled her towards the washroom. He sat her down on the side of the bath tub as he took down the first aid kit.

Kyla was very nervous. She watched Kurama open the kit and take her arm. He had a damp cloth and started cleaning it as gently as he could. After applying some germ disinfectant, he was rolling out some gauze.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That demon's claws could have been poisonous." Kurama said, with a tone softer than before.

"I didn't want you to worry?" Kyla said, hoping that he'd believe her.

Kurama shook his head. "Kyla, the world is dangerous, even with scarce demons. Since you're a half demon, you are a higher probable target to ruthless demons." He started wrapping her arm.

"But, usually half demons are ignored by full demons." Kyla thought out loud, thinking of Inuyasha.

"No, they are actually more dangerous and a threat. With the human determination and the demon's strength, usually they repel. But combined on a genetic level, they are a lethal combination." Kurama tied off the wrap.

"Really? Cool! Then I can kick demon butt!"

"Do you have powers?"

Kyla glared at him. "How should I know?!"

Kurama chuckled. "Enjoy your shower, Kyla. Get some sleep after." He got up and left her alone in the bathroom.

"Um.. ya…thanks." Kyla watched confused as she got up and went to close the door.

With a flash of lightning, the blinding light lit up a stone, wrecked castle. In the realm of one of its rooms, four figures were talking by a dim candle light.

"Those two girls weren't demons, yet they weren't humans…" a drowned voice said in interest.

"Explain this." A dark deep voice demanded.

"Does this explain it?" two tentacles were raised. One had scorched markings, while the other had moss growing on it. "I snagged those two with these tentacles."

"Very interesting…" a woman purred, examining the markings.

"Half breeds… That is indeed interesting." The voice of a little girl said calmly.

"We should examine the situation more, or that Koenma could easily capture us like rats." The woman said.

"I agree. Let us take precautions though."

Morning came by and there was a pile of black boxers in front of Kyla's door in the hall. Hiei got up and went outside and saw this. He glared at Kyla's door and quickly gathered up all of the boxers, dashing back in to his room at lightning speed.

Downstairs, Kurama was reading the paper and Keiko and Botan were in the living room. The girls glanced at Hiei then nervously went back to their conversation, trying not to take notice. Hiei glared at them then went to the widow sill, taking his usual seat.

Kyla was up next and went outside. As she passed by Nyssa's room, the door opened and pulled her inside before she had a chance to scream or yelp in surprise. She was relieved, yet terrified to see Nyssa. Especially with that look on her face…

"Good morning, Kyla…" Nyssa said with venom dripping in her voice.

"Um… hi, Ny-chan." Kyla looked more scared by the second.

"I don't know whether I should kill you, or let Hiei kill you…"

"I think you should kill me, cause Hiei has a sword and that's bad…" Kyla said, despite knowing that she knew that she was going to die either way.

"I'll burn your fox being as soon as I get any fire or ice techniques." Nyssa shoved her out the door.

Kyla froze for a moment before gathering up the last of her courage to go downstairs. She slowly made her way down the stairs. She could feel her arms and legs shacking at the thought of what Hiei might do to her if he actually got a hold of her.

"Good morning Kyla." Came Kurama as he looked up from his reading. "How is your arm doing?"

"Um… good… I guess." She whispered not wanting to be heard by Hiei. She tip-toed over to him and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "He knows about yesterday night and is now out to get me. I don't want him to know I'm down here, so shhh." She placed a finger to her lip.

"He wont hear it from me." He gave her a wink that made her smile brightly.

"Thank you Kurama. I greatly appreciate it." She patted his head gently and before he could say any more she left him and was out of site before he could tell her Hiei was in that room.

Kyla smiled at the two girls that were sitting on the couch chatting with one another. She went over to them and took up a seat on the floor in front of them.

"I have something you two need to know."

"Uh… Kyla, now isn't the greatest timing…" Botan started but was cut off by Kyla holding up her hand.

"No this is important. Hear me out." Kyla said while the girls cast a glance over to where Hiei sat glaring daggers at Kyla's back. "Hiei knows about last night and is now is on a killing streak, his main target… me. So I'm going to lay low for a while till he forgets the whole thing." She smiled at her bright idea.

"Kyla I hate to rain on your parade, but um… look behind you." Keiko whispered quietly.

"What why?" and with that she turned her head. Her blood ran cold as she stared at Hiei in fear. She swallowed hard and found her voice. "Hi Hiei, my you look um… beautiful this fine morning, all bright and cheerful. No thoughts of killing me today." She said with a nervous laugh. Thoughts of death kept replaying in her head.

Hiei just turned to glare at her. '_… You are pathetic…_' he said in her mind.

"Well I love you, too!" She yelled absentmindedly at him. She noticed everyone just staring at her. "What? He said something in to my head! He insulted me so I insulted him back!" The entire group of humans and demons there just blinked at her in shock. "What?! Am I crazy for hearing a voice in my head?"

"No, Hiei is a telepathic." Kurama said.

"He is? You mean… he can read minds and such?" Kyla paled in complexion.

'_Yes, I can._' Hiei called in her mind.

Kyla jumped up and stared at Hiei. "Oh crap… I'm… uh… Wanna go for a walk, Kurama?" Kyla asked desperately.

"Alright." Kurama smiled, slightly amused at her fear. Kyla went over to him and pulled him towards the door.

Kyla could swear that Nyssa would be laughing at her if she saw that. She could even hear her laughing now. "Where shall we go, Kurama?"

"I was going to get some groceries later, but we could do that now. Don't worry. I don't have to get much." Kurama smiled down at her. "How is your arm?"

"It's okay." Kyla looked at the gauze on her arm. "How long do I have to have the gauze on for?"

"I'll check on your gash tonight since I'll have to replace it anyway."

"I can do it myself." Kyla protested.

"Really? I'll have to watch then." Kurama chuckled.

"Grr…"

As Kyla and Kurama were out shopping, Nyssa had found the last pairs of Hiei's boxers behind her dresser and dropped them at Hiei's door before going downstairs. She hid her disgust at what her friend had done.

Going in to the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and went in to the living room where everyone was sitting. Botan and Keiko glanced at her but looked back to each other hopefully without striking suspicion.

Nyssa glanced at all who were present. Yusuke was asleep in a chair, the girls were talking on the couch, and Hiei was staring out the window. No sign of the foxes. Sitting against the wall near the window, she started eating the apple.

'_What's wrong with you?_' Hiei echoed in her mind.

'_A certain fox did something that has infuriated me and you, as well._' Nyssa didn't look at him, but kept an unknowingly watch on Keiko and Botan. '_You have the privilege of killing her. I'll just have sympathy on her and spare her._'

'_Hn…_'

Hiei finished talking with her but Nyssa's mind was still open, unaware to her. She heard Keiko and Botan speaking at the same time… At least she thought that they were speaking out loud… They were both talking at the same time and Nyssa could somewhat understand what they were saying. Something about hoping that she didn't find out about their mischief. As well as something about Hiei and her… she couldn't catch it but she felt that it was something bad.

Suddenly, voices from everyone in the room and those unfamiliar seemed to cloud her head. They were quiet at first, but they quickly got louder. Putting her hand on her head she got up and went over to the kitchen. She thought that the noise would quiet down. They didn't though.

Hiei went in to the kitchen without her noticing and was at the fridge reaching for something in the freezer. He pulled out a tub of ice cream and got a spoon. Sitting down at the table, he noticed that Nyssa hadn't noticed him. And that she wasn't exactly moving.

"What's wrong with you?" he opened up his ice cream pail and got a spoonful of ice cream.

She didn't respond like she didn't hear him. In her head, all the voices were overpowering the recognition of hearing Hiei. Hiei went in to her mind and his eyes widened. He slammed his spoon down and went in front of Nyssa. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You have to clear your head. Concentrate." Hiei sternly said to her, but quiet enough so that no one would over hear.

Nyssa blinked and shook her head, pushing Hiei off her. "When did you come in here?"

"A few minutes after you. You're amateur psychic abilities lost control and were listening in on all the thoughts in this area." Hiei explained, sitting back down.

"Oh… well, thanks." She looked at what he was eating. "I never would have thought that you would like sweet snow." She grinned.

"Whatever." He put a spoonful in his mouth.

"Enjoy then. See you later." She lightly waved as she went out of the kitchen up to her room. She changed out of her lounging clothes in to a school uniform she got. It was a white collar shirt with a deep purple and yellow bow, along with a matching deep purple pleaded skirt. She put on some comfortable shoes and went out the window.

She walked towards the beach along the sidewalk and looked around. People were going in and out of stores with bags and or small children. She passed by one store but failed to notice Kurama and Kyla inside it.

The two went outside holding shopping bags. They were laughing at the sight of two little boys playing with poultry in the store.

"So what's going to be going on today?" Kyla asked him.

"As far as I know, nothing. We don't start training for 3 days. And a tournament is in two weeks." Kurama said.

"What kind of tournament?"

"Fighting against lots of other teams. If we win, then we each get a wish granted." Kurama explained.

"Really? What kind of wish?"

"Anything you want."

"So… If I were to fight and we won, and I wished for a… motorcycle. I'd get it?" Kyla asked.

He nodded. "You would."

"How about a flying motorcycle?" her eyes gleamed with the possibility.

"Yes. But it's only if we win. There is always the chance of losing, remember."

"Well… ya… but that's beside the point!"

Both of them had a good chuckle as they went closer to the house. Kurama stopped Kyla at the door. She looked up at him in confusion. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Hiei is inside, Kyla. Stick close and you won't be harmed."

Kyla nodded. She had completely forgotten about that. "Thank you."

They went inside and didn't see Hiei. They figured that he was up in his room so Kyla relaxed a bit, but still knowing that Nyssa could still come and kill her…

Hiei had gone up to his room but left out his window. He went out looking for Nyssa. Even in broad daylight, it was stupid for a half demon to go out alone. He went stealthy through the trees as he tried homing in on Nyssa's energy signature.

Up ahead, Nyssa was walking along the beach that they were visiting the other day. Closer to the end of the beach was a forest. Being bored, she made her way over to that area. Going in to the thicket, Nyssa was unaware of another presence nearby until…

A hand went over her mouth as she was pulled into a shrubbery. An arm went around her stomach as well. She felt hot breath against her ear as she heard a man speak.

"What's a delightful half breed doing in the woods all alone?" the dark raspy voice said.

Nyssa's eyes went wide. It was a demon and it caught her. She struggled against his grip and tried to kick backwards. She only hit air.

The man laughed. "Now now… I don't enjoy playing with such delectable food… But I'm willing to make an exception." He slowly licked the side of her face.

Nyssa shuddered at the disgusting demon's action and her anger started to rise. She struggled harder, only causing more laughter from the demon. She felt something erupt within her as she felt fire burn, though not painfully, throughout her body. Infuriated, she bit down on the guy's hand over her mouth.

The man yelled in pain but kept his hand in place. "Feisty one aren't you, half-breed?" he winced in pain but chuckled.

Nyssa glowed red, causing the demon to stop chuckling. Her hair went longer and her skin went paler. Her ears went pointed and her eyes glowed red. She bit down harder on the man's hand, causing blood to flow in to her mouth.

The man screamed again. Not only of his hand; but for the incinerating pain from his arm and hand holding her. He let her go and cursed loudly, seeing his scalded flesh.

Nyssa had swallowed some of the blood but spit the rest out. She growled at him. "You sick bastard!"

The demon licked his hand with a lizards tongue and smiled a fanged smile. "I take it that you are upset." He said, almost teasingly. His hand warped in to a talon as he stood to attack.

"I'm a bit more than upset… I'm fucking pissed off!!!" Nyssa yelled as she went to kick him. Her attack was cut shot when the demon stopped it with his other hand. He raised his talon to strike her but screamed in pain as his talon fell to the ground.

"What the hell!? Who is there?!" the man screamed, still holding on to Nyssa's leg and looking around.

"Let me go, asshole!" Nyssa spun around and kicked him in the face. A technique that she learned last night from Hiei.

She got free and there was a blur in front of her, then the demon's other arm got sliced off. Nyssa looked behind her and saw Hiei, holding out his katana.

He glanced at her then went at striking speed to the unarmed demon. Seconds later, the demon's head was rolling on the ground. Hiei examined it and looked to Nyssa.

"Transforming demon. Can turn in to any animal or animal parts most familiar with." Hiei briefly explained. "And anger is your trigger to become full demon."

"No shit, sherlock." Nyssa rolled her eyes and wiped excess blood from her mouth, licking it off her hand.

He smirked as he watched Nyssa stomp on the guy's head, crushing it. "Come on. Back to the house before people see you." He went over to her and grabbed her arm, feeling a slight burn and saw some smoke come from where he touched her. He pulled away.

"Know anything good to take anger out on, Hiei?" Nyssa asked, with anger dripping in her voice.

"Just one thing." He raised his fist and punched her in the side.

Nyssa recoiled from impact and looked at him in anger. She punched back, but only to see Hiei block with his hand. She punched again and again, using all the different techniques that she had learned. All her anger seemed to diminished with each punch. Of Kyla's prank, the demon's actions, and her overall rage from this demon rush went away until she was tired and fell to her knees.

Hiei was impressed, though he didn't show it. It took over an hour for her to fall and all he did was block and dodge. He held out his hand to help her up. "Come on. Let's head back now."

Nyssa took his hand and got up. Hiei looked at her hand, feeling that it was no longer boiling, but as cold as ice. Too tired to notice that he was holding her hand, Nyssa ran her fingers through her hair and noticed that it was down to her knees and her hand was almost white with a blue hue. She just sighed and rubbed her head.

"Man… that tires you out…" she looked at Hiei and saw burn marks on where she punched him. "Yikes… You okay?"

"Fine."

Nyssa chucked lightly. "You do know what 'fine' means, right?" He looked at her for an answer. "Fucked-up, Insecure, Neurotic, Emotional."

He smirked at that and chuckled lightly. "Right. Come on." He started leading her through the woods. He kept his mind block up as he walked with her.

Nyssa felt warmth finally entering her hand, so she looked to see Hiei still holding her hand. She blinked at looked up at him. "Scared that I'm going to go run off and cause havoc?"

He looked at her and dropped her hand. "Hn."

"Whatever. Thanks for chopping up that demon. His blood was nasty." She licked her lips. "Yet kinda tasty…"

Hiei shook his head. "Amateurs…" He remembered his first taste of blood before becoming a thief.

"Whatever. Let's just get back before some freaks think I am another one of their breakfasts…" Nyssa crossed her arms and started walking ahead.

"Do you even know what you look like?" Hiei asked her, out of the blue.

"A demon. Most likely red eyes, pale skin…" she thought out loud. She stopped for a second and took off her glasses. "Well, at least being full demon allows no glasses irritation." She put her glasses on her shirt to hang like a fountain pen.

"Come on. Fox will have lunch ready." Hiei started running off, with Nyssa chasing right after him.

Hiei glanced at her. The half demon girl seemed more… Bearable. Her eyes were like his but they had something else in them other than coldness… He couldn't quite identify it without causing her to…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nyssa glared at him right beside her. "And watch out for that tree." She muttered, looking back ahead.

As Hiei looked back, there was a tree only feet away from him and he was running right at it. He barely dodged the tree and realized that they went on either side of the tree.

Hiei stopped. He lost sight of her. For a split second, he panicked. It was gone immediately when he glared towards the tree and pulled out his sword. He cut the tree down its center in a single stroke.

When the plant split and fell to its doom, Nyssa stood there with her hands clasped behind her back like nothing happened.

"Imagine what would have happened if I never said anything." She started walking in the same direction that they were running in before.

Hiei just shook his head. She was a distraction. He went after her and let down his block to read her mind.

'_This feeling of being cold isn't unusual from everything but… the core of me is burning… Demon blood is painful… But then again, I'm still just… a human._' Nyssa stopped walking and looked towards Hiei. '_Get out of my head_'

'_You going to do something about it if I say no?_' Hiei stopped beside her.

"I could but I don't feel like it." She said and walked off again.

Hiei walked beside her. "You're senses are higher as a demon. Usually even full demons can't tell if I'm reading their mind."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Hn."

When they arrived back at the house, Nyssa and Hiei went in to their own windows. Hiei went downstairs and saw Kyla, who saw him and tried to hide behind Kurama. He ignored her and went back over to his usual window seat.

Nyssa came down a few minutes later with her glasses in her room and caused a lot of eyes to widen. Yusuke got up and aimed his rei-gun at her. Kurama and Kyla stood up in awareness as Botan and Keiko kept away near Hiei, who didn't move.

"The hell are you all doing? It's me." Nyssa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

Kyla's jaw dropped. She recognized Nyssa's voice but saw some pale chick with long grayish hair and red eyes. "Holy shit! What happened?!"

"Hm… I am full demon so don't piss me off right now." Nyssa turned away and went in to the kitchen.

"Yikes… I'm gonna die!!!" Kyla cried.

"Relax, Kyla… Nothing is going to happen to you." Kurama ensured.

"I'm confused. When did she go…? And how…?" Yusuke asked, with massive confusion in his voice.

"You'd have to ask her yourself then." Hiei muttered as he went towards the kitchen.

Kyla watched with everyone else and looked towards Kurama. "She looked really pissed. I wanna go talk to her but I'm afraid that she'll kill me."

"She wouldn't do that." Kurama tried to tell her.

"Oh she can hold a grudge. She hit me with a phone book before!" Kyla protested. "Well, actually it was a binder but it was the only thing around."

"Wait for Hiei to leave then I'll go with you so you can talk with her." Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh thank you! You're officially my body guard!" Kyla hugged him. Both of them laughed.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hiei had taken out the ice cream again. Nyssa was just sitting at the table. There was an awkward silence between them as they sat.

"So how long will I look like this?" she asked.

"Until you calm down or the demon blood you tried goes through your system all the way. It's hard to say for sure for half demons." Hiei said, eating his nice sweet snow.

"Technically I'm half you, on your demon part. So what do you do to calm yourself?" Nyssa asked, with her eyes closed and arms crossed, not feeling to right to keep a civilized conversation.

"Go rest in my room or go outside for a while without having anyone to disturb me." Hiei said with a tone of obviousness.

"How about training?"

He looked at her with a small smirk. "That's another way to relax. I'll knock you out."

"Then I wake up furious and hunt you down. Hand to hand or weapons?" she asked, slightly hoping for weaponry use.

"Hand to hand. Once you're better at that will you be allowed to use weaponry." He got up and put the ice-cream back in to the fridge. "Training starts in 3 days, so you'll have to do something else until then."

"Damn." Nyssa sighed and left the kitchen, heading upstairs back to her room.

Hiei felt her disappointment but ignored it as he went back in to the living room, on to his seat of the window sill.

Kyla and Kurama went up the stairs and stopped in front of Nyssa's door. Kyla was hesitant to knock, but Kurama put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She took a deep breath and knocked. "Ny-chan? It's Kyla. Can I talk with you?"

There was a pause, but the door was opened up revealing Nyssa. "Sure. You both gonna lecture me or something?" she glared at them.

"No, Kyla just wants to talk with you because she's concerned about what happened that caused you to go full demon." Kurama answered.

"Sure. Come in then." She left the door open allowing them inside.

The room was dark with the curtains drawn but they could see the outlines of everything and Nyssa was sitting on her bed. Both of them sat down with her as Kyla started talking.

"So what happened?"

"I went for a walk near the beach and a chameleon sort of demon jumped me and wanted to eat me. I got furious; more pissed than you've ever seen me, and transformed. Hiei came and helped kill the demon, then we came back here." She said simply, not wanting to get in to any details.

"Um… when will you go back to normal, not that there is anything wrong with the way you look now." Kyla added quickly.

"When I calm down, so thanks for being concerned but I want to alone for a while." Nyssa got up and went over to her window. Just as Kyla and Kurama were about to leave, she called to them. "You're not off the hook for what you did last night, Kyla."

Gulping, Kyla left the room quickly with Kurama. She sighed when she got downstairs. "I am going to die."

"You're not going to die…"

"Oh but I am! Nyssa is really really angry and I can very much likely be killed." Kyla explained.

Kurama shook his head. "She is not going to kill you. Now, want to help me make lunch?"

"Okies!" Kyla's mood changed.

They went in to the kitchen and Kurama pulled out a bunch of things to make sandwiches. So they made various sandwiches with meat, cheese, greens, and even peanut-butter and jelly.

When they were done, they brought the platter in to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. The girls thanked them as they took a sandwich. Yusuke said thanks with a mouthful of sandwiches. Hiei took a couple sandwiches and ate them in peace. A short while later, Nyssa came back down with her hair back to normal and had her glasses back on.

"So you're back to normal?" Yusuke glanced at her.

"What's normal, dumbass?" Nyssa glared at him as she picked up a sandwich. "Thanks, Kurama, Kyla."

"How did you know that I helped?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." She picked up another sandwich as she sat down against the wall.

After a while, Botan noticed the silence and stood up. "We should play a game!"

"Like what?" Kyla asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Keiko asked.

"Truth, dare, double dare! Double dares can either be two dares or one extreme one." Botan added.

"Good bye." Nyssa attempted to get up but Kyla grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a circle. "Why are you pulling me in to this?"

"Because if I'm playing, you're playing."

Hiei sat down in the circle, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape either. Yusuke was in between Keiko and Botan, Kurama was between Botan and Kyla, Nyssa was between Kyla and Hiei, and Hiei was beside Keiko.

"I'll start!" Kyla raised her hand. "Botan, truth, dare, double dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Koenma and scold him for something that he didn't do."

Botan nodded and pulled out her little communicator. In a minute, Koenma's voice was heard and Botan had a serious look on her face. "Koenma! What is you're problem?! I asked you to do one little task and you didn't!! Why the hell are you the ruler of the spirit world when you can't do one little task!? You know what!? Forget it! I'm wasting my time talking to you!" she closed the communicator and before Koenma had a chance to react.

Yusuke started applauding. "I never knew you had it in you, Botan! Encore!" He laughed.

"Why thank you, Yusuke. My turn. Um… Hiei." She looked to the black-clothed boy.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… not wear any black for the rest of the day." She smiled at him.

"…Fine." Hiei went upstairs and in to his room. After a short while, he came back downstairs wearing a large baggy yellow sweater and blue jeans with white socks. "Fox girl."

"Oh.. crap… um… truth." Kyla feared having a dare from him.

"Tell us your exact feelings on Kurama."

Kyla's eyes went wide. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as what she was thinking that he was going to ask. "Um… I think he's cool, protective, a great body guard, and… I like him." She mumbled the last part. "Nyssa! Truth, dare, double dare?" she quickly asked before anyone could comment too quickly.

"Double dare." She smirked in challenging.

"Um… I'm gonna make you do two dares. First dare! Um… I dare you to make Hiei smile."

Nyssa smiled. "You call that a challenge?" she turned to Hiei and did the same concentration as she did last night on him.

Everybody gasped when they saw the almost genuine smile on Hiei's face. "How did she do that!?" Yusuke said in pure shock.

"It's a secret." Nyssa grinned, releasing her focus.

"O-okay… Um… now I dare you to… Kurama, help me out here." She nudged Kurama. Kurama whispered in to her ear and caused her to giggle. "I dare you to be extra nice and not swear until midnight."

Her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Can't handle it?" Hiei smirked.

She glared but quickly turned it in to a smile. "Why, Hiei, don't be silly! I can do my best on this." She giggled.

"Hokey man… You frighten me now…" Kyla scooted a bit away from her.

"Kyla, darling, you shouldn't be scared of me. Oh! It's my turn. Hm… Keiko." Nyssa kept the smile on her face.

"I choose truth."

"Alright. Describe your first kiss."

Keiko blushed. "Um… I kissed Yusuke… it was more of a 'breath of life' according to him since he was unconscious. But… it was… sweet." Keiko avoided everyone's gaze. She cleared her throat and looked at Kurama. "Kurama, truth, dare, double dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could date anyone, I mean anyone, who would it be?"

Kurama looked thoughtful then took Kyla's hand. "It'd have to be this foxy lady right here." He kissed her hand and the rest of the girls went 'aww'. While Kyla was blushing, Kurama looked around and stopped at Yusuke. "Yusuke."

"Double dare!" he exclaimed.

"I'll give you an extreme dare. I dare you to go to the nearest convenience store in only your boxers and a tank top and ask if they have any leg wax." He said.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Now hurry before the elderly go out for their walk there." Kurama said.

Yusuke got up and went to the front door, stripping down to his underwear. He took a deep breath and ran out.

"How long will it take for him to come back?" Kyla asked.

"I'll give him 5 minutes." Botan giggled.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would anyone like anything?" Nyssa got up.

"I'll have pop." Kyla said.

"Water, please." Said Kurama.

"I'm good." Keiko shook her head.

"No thanks." Botan waved her hand.

Hiei shrugged but said nothing. Nyssa nodded and went to the kitchen. She came back with a tray with Kyla's and Kurama's drinks along with her own. She placed them on the table and took her milk.

When she sat back down, Yusuke came back in through the door with egg on him. "I'm not going back there for at least a month!" he yelled in frustration. He took up his clothes and went up the stairs. "I'm out! Someone take my turn!" he yelled.

"I'll take his turn!" Botan said. "Nyssa!"

"I'll take truth this time."

"How many people have you kissed and have kissed you?" she asked.

"No one has kissed me, and I have kissed no one." Nyssa answered. "Hm… Hiei."

"Double dare."

"I extreme dare you to eat 2 pints of ice-cream as fast as you can." Nyssa smiled innocently.

Hiei smirked. "You call that extreme?" he went in to the kitchen and got the two small buckets of ice-cream and a spoon. He started eating one of the buckets. "Fox."

"Double dare." Kurama said confidently.

"I dare you to take that hyper fox out on dates for a week." He said, scooping more ice-cream in to his mouth.

"You've got some ice-cream on your cheek, Hiei." Nyssa tapped her own cheek to show where it was on Hiei.

He wiped his cheek with his yellow sleeve and kept eating.

"Why am I being included in this?!" Kyla objected, though she was blushing.

"Keiko." Kurama smiled and looked at Keiko.

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to wear Yusuke's clothes tomorrow." He said simply.

"Okay… I can do that. Um… Nyssa!"

"I'll take double dare." She said, in hopes of two dares.

"I extreme dare you to sleep with Hiei in his room for a week." Keiko said with a smirk.

Hiei had a scoop in his mouth and he started to choke. Nyssa's eyes were wide but snapped out after a few seconds of hearing Hiei cough.

"C-careful, Hiei! You don't want to eat and breathe at the exact same… time…" she patted him on the back and felt herself twitch in restraint. "That is quite an… extreme dare, Keiko. Now if you'll excuse me…" she got up and went out the back patio door.

They all looked at Hiei, who had just started glaring at Keiko. Their attention was drawn abruptly to the back door when they heard a loud scream of frustration.

"Um… I think Nyssa just cracked." Kyla said nervously.

Hiei resumed eating his ice-cream and made a mind link with her. _'You okay?'_

'_Does it sound like I'm okay?! I just calmed down barely half and hour ago and now I have to sleep with you for a week! I am serious stressed out now and that stupid 'nice' dare is not helping!!!'_ she screamed in his mind.

'_Do you really think that I'd do anything to you?'_ he took his ice-cream and sat down in the kitchen. He was near the bottom of the first bucket.

'_How should I know?! I've only known you for a few days and I don't even think you like girls! Especially one's that have a worse attitude than you!'_

'_You're just being cranky from your anger management issues.' _Hiei smirked. He didn't know, but the ice-cream was getting to his head.

'_You jacka-'_

'_Remember your dare?'_

'_Fuck it! I'm going to staying out here for the rest of the day… Enjoy your sweet snow.'_

Hiei finished the first bucket and had a silly grin on his face. He opened the second pint without a second thought and started eating it.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Well, I could have put in more for this chapter but... Nah. Gotta save some for others. Reviewing is a lot like a buffet, you have a choice, but only two choices. Arigato! 


	5. Dreams and Paintball Havoc

_Shadowess:_ So, 12 hours later with 28 hits I have had one review so far and so far they like it so thank you anonymous person!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, Hannah Howell's 'Kiss of the Vampire' in 'Highland Vampire', Chapters book store**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dreams and Paintball Havoc**

Keiko and Yusuke took their leave later on in the evening after having dinner. Botan soon left after them to continue on her job as the grim reaper. So Kyla and Nyssa were left alone with the guys once again.

Kyla was in the living room writing in a notebook and Hiei was in his regular window seat. Kurama was reading a book next to Kyla and Nyssa was still outside despite the darkness.

Still a bit shocked at the earlier dare that she was dragged in to, Kyla wrote down her feelings in her temporary journal. Sure, she didn't complain about the fact that she was going to date Kurama, but she was going to have to spend more time with him. He was just her body guard! And she knows that he likes her! Of course she likes him but… She wasn't supposed to think that way!

Closing her book, she looked at the clock. "8:15… I'm going to go see if Nyssa's alright." She got up and went towards the back door.

Outside, she saw the clear sky that was starting to become occupied with stars and the colored horizon. The yard had fresh green grass with patches of closed flowers and bushes bordering the backyard. There were three large trees in total. One was near the back and two closer to the house by some of the bedroom windows.

"Nyssa?" she called in the yard. Kyla didn't see her so she assumed that she was up a tree. Which one though?

She wasn't in the trees near the house, so she made her way over to the last tree. Looking up, sure enough, there was her friend in her normal appearance. Nyssa was sitting on a tree branch and was fidgeting with her lighter.

"Hi, Ny-chan!" she called up and waved.

Nyssa looked down and smiled at her friend. "Hey, girl! Wanna see something cool?"

"As long as it doesn't involve killing me then okay!" Kyla grinned and waited to see what was so cool that her friend wanted to show her.

Nyssa jumped down beside her and smiled. She lit her lighter and put her hand on it. Kyla's eyes widened in fear that Nyssa was going to burn herself. Instead, she saw no hint of pain and noticed the fire was only covering her hand. The flame had engulfed Nyssa's hand then was formed in to a ball of fire.

"That is so cool…" Kyla said, entranced by the dancing flames of the sphere. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"About an hour ago when I thought I burnt myself with the lighter." Nyssa smiled and tossed the ball up and down with her hand.

"Can you turn it in to ice since you're also part ice demon?" Kyla asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

"Try now."

Nodding, Nyssa focused on the ball of fire, thinking of ice. The ball of red hot fire flashed blue for a moment, then after a bit more concentration, the ball of fire turned in to blue fire.

"Try touching it. I can't tell if it's cold or hot." Nyssa told Kyla.

Without too much thought, Kyla touched the blue flame with her hand and pulled back in shocking reflex. "Hokey man!"

"Is it hot?" Nyssa asked, a bit concerned.

"No way! It's freezing!" Kyla blew hot air on to her hand to bring warmth back to it.

"Whoa… Okay. This is cool." Nyssa rolled the ball around in her hand then blew at it to make it vanish away like extinguishing a normal flame.

"Oh, anyways, I came out to see if you were alright." Kyla remembered her reason to being outside.

"Well, I'm okay. Just a bit upset for the extreme dare I got." She sighed, knowing that she can't swear or be her normal self until midnight, and she'd have to sleep in Hiei's room for a week.

"Just think of it as a way to test your temper!" Kyla smiled.

"Well, it is highly unorthodox. But I'm going to do my very best…" Nyssa choose her words carefully.

"Want to go back inside? Maybe we can watch a movie or something." Kyla suggested.

After a moment of thought, Nyssa nodded. "Alright. Oh, did Hiei finish all his ice-cream?"

"He sure did. And he even laughed out loud! Isn't it amazing on what a little bit of sweet-snow can do to someone?" Kyla asked, walking with Nyssa back to the house.

"Yes, and it's actually amazing that you haven't completely lost it from your entire sugar intake." Nyssa mentioned.

Kyla agreed. She had to admit though, she has seen her friend take in lot's of sugar and become as hyper as her. "You're quite frightening from your sugar consumption from time to time as well, you know."

"Yes, I know I am. Be happy that I don't do it as often as you do." Nyssa smiled.

Kyla laughed and nodded. "That is very true."

When they got back inside, Nyssa caught glance of Kurama and smirked. She put on a sweet smile and looked at Kyla. "Kyla, honey, what do you plan to wear for your first date?"

"Uh… I uh…" Kyla was caught off guard and blushed. "I don't know…"

"Oh come now, let us go upstairs and pick out a suitable outfit for you." Nyssa took her hand and started dragging her towards the stairs.

"But…but…but…" Kyla tried to protest.

"You don't want to go out with Kurama? After he said that he likes you? Kyla…" Nyssa stopped briefly and shook her head.

"I didn't say that!"

"Good! Now let's get your essentials ready for tomorrow." Nyssa started running up the stairway with Kyla in tow.

Kurama put down his book as soon as they disappeared in Kyla's room. He sighed in relief.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Hiei said at him.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurama asked.

"It is." Hiei replied.

"It can't be helped. Kyla is such an intriguing girl… and I've felt a strange attraction to her since we first saw them." Kurama admitted.

Hiei shook his head. "Love is for the weak and makes you weaker. You know very well that our enemies can use that against us. It will only bring more danger to everyone and we'll have to work for baby breath more."

Kurama just smiled. "That is true. But being in love doesn't make you weak. It can make you stronger. Besides…" he resumed reading his book. "That is just another way of being protective over the one you love."

"Shut it, fox." Hiei glared at him. Kurama chuckled in response.

Upstairs, Kyla was sitting reluctantly on her green and light blue bed as Nyssa pulled things from her closet. She groaned when Nyssa pulled out one of her school uniforms.

"Let's see… how about we pair these nice baggy pants with this shirt and this over-shirt?" Nyssa held out baggy dark blue jeans that had the fox kanji on the back pocket in bright red, a dark brown t-shirt, and a dark green light sweater.

"Is this really necessary?" Kyla glared at her.

"I'm just being nice and helping you take on a proper look for a date with a fox." Nyssa smiled. "It's a shame that you don't have a proper evening gown dress… but then again, we never went to a store that had such clothes."

"How about we forget about the evil preppy dresses and go to the mall to get weapons?" Kyla said in hope.

Nyssa shook her head. "It's inappropriate for a lady to take a weapon out on a date with a gentleman."

"Who said I was a lady?!" Kyla objected.

"Why, I think I said you were."

"You're more evil than ever! I want to take back that dare!" Kyla complained.

"Oh, Kyla… I can't go back on a dare… especially one that you gave me." Nyssa shook her head. "How about this… I'll give you three outfits that you have to wear for three out of the seven dates. You agree to wear them and I'll leave you be."

Taking a deep breath, Kyla exhaled in a sigh. "Fine… but could you hurry please?"

"Of course! Let's see… We have your earthy look, then you can wear a kimono. I suggest the first kimono that you picked out." Nyssa took up the earthy-toned kimono from her closet. "And lastly… You should wear this long black skirt and this red and purple glitter shirt." She pulled out the last two outfit pieces and smiled.

"There! Now you can go and hurry to be back to your usual self!" Kyla said desperately.

"You can't rush time now, can you?" Nyssa giggled as she left the room in to her own.

When it was near eleven, the girls went back downstairs. They were playing a card game with Kurama and the reluctant Hiei. Soon, the game was boring and stopped. Kurama kept reading his book and Nyssa was reading one herself. Kyla was eating some ice cream and Hiei was his usual self on sitting on the window sill.

Hiei glanced over at the book Nyssa was reading. It had a man on the cover and was entitled 'Highland Vampire'. He reached in to her mind and heard her inner dialog of reading the book.

' "_Och, daft lass. I was pleased beyond words that ye came after me, that ye wished to be my true mate…"_'

Was she reading a romance novel? By the vocabulary, it sounded like Scottish. This girl didn't seem like the romance type. He went in to her mind again.

' "_Just love me, Jankyn. Tis all I need. Weel, that and, mayhap, ye making me purr now and then." Jankyn laughed. "How about now?" "Twill do for a start."_' Nyssa sighed and set down her book. '_Vampire romance… to be a creature of darkness is such a curse, yet I feel like I belong amongst them. I'd be killed on site for what I'd be, but such a curse is not lifted by means of romance… All I can do is fantasize in my pathetic existence…_' Nyssa suddenly stopped and looked at Hiei with a shocked expression. '_What are you doing!?_'

'_Hn._'

'_Please keep out of my head… I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment._' Nyssa closed her book and stood up to put her book away.

'_You know that you're sleeping with me tonight. You have to keep to the dare or else you're fox friend will talk to the other girls._' Hiei mentioned, seeing her head towards the stairs.

'…_I know… they're going to talk either way…_' she started going up the stairs. _'I'll be back down at midnight when I can be myself again…_'

He never once looked at her as she moved away. He cut off the link and put his mind block up. He felt strange for not being as objecting as he originally would be. Why? Maybe Hiei knew that if he would complain that those girls would make a big deal out of it all. Yeah… that's most likely it.

Time went by quickly and everyone was getting tired. At exactly midnight, Nyssa came out of her room in her pajamas and went back downstairs. She stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at Kyla.

"Kyla, you shall pay twice as dearly now, and you know what I mean." She glared.

She ran up to Nyssa and gave her a hug. "Yay! You're back to normal!"

"If I was back to 'normal', I'd be taller than you and be bored as hell." Nyssa grinned. "So I prefer this reality that I could actually kill you if I get furious."

Kyla let go of her friend and backed away. She gave a nervous laugh and went around her on to the stairs. "Well, I'm going to bed now so… Ciao!" she waved.

"Goodnight, Kyla." Kurama smiled at her.

"Night, foxy." Nyssa patted her head.

Kyla put on a silly smile then went upstairs to her room. Kurama looked at the time and got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed as well. Try to have a good sleep you two." He bid his goodnight to Hiei and Nyssa and went upstairs.

Feeling uncomfortable, Nyssa started going up the stairs. "I'll meet you up there… goodnight…" Nyssa said, in the same tone that Hiei heard in her mind before. Sad and yet hinting fear.

Nyssa went in to Hiei's room and saw nothing but darkness. She turned on the light switch to find that it didn't make much of a difference. The details of the room was mainly black walls, black shaggy carpet, dark wood furniture, and had a large queen size bed near the window. The bed had black quilts deep red pillows.

Sighing, she turned off the light and went over to the bed. She couldn't believe that she was actually going through this dare. She sat down on the right side of the bed and put her glasses down near the head of the bed so that it wouldn't get damaged.

She was tired, but hated not having to be in the privacy of her own room. Nyssa got under the covers and tried to find sleep. The door opened and closed. Hiei was in the room yet with the shaggy carpet, to hear the footsteps was near impossible.

After a short while, Hiei had climbed in to his bed. Nyssa took a deep breath and told herself that she was in a hotel room and sharing a bed with her dad. Then again, she could never sleep in hotels.

'_You better not snore or I'm sneaking back in to my own room every night._' Nyssa sent the thought to him. She couldn't sleep with snoring, or people sleeping a restless sleep. Odds are, she'd sleep peacefully in a coffin.

"I can get you a coffin. They aren't comfortable though." Hiei said.

"I'll wait until I'm dead for one…" Nyssa couldn't help but smile. "Have a good sleep, Hiei."

"…You, too." Hiei lied down on his back and closed his eyes.

Kyla was dreaming of a large open field with a waterfall in the distance. She walked around with interest and soon heard the giggle of a girl. She looked around and saw the faint figure of a small girl in a black dress with blond hair. She waved to Kyla and started to run off.

Hey, come back. Kyla tried to call but had no voice. She ran after the girl and soon the grassy field turned in to one of flowers. The girl stopped near some water and turned around to face Kyla.

After giving a sweet smile, she turned towards the water and stepped on the water. The little girl was walking on the water, leaving tiny ripples with each step.

Kyla went up to the water and stopped right before it. The girl ushered her to follow. Kyla reached down and touched the water, to find that it was solid. With a deep breath, she stepped on to the water and followed the girl. When she stopped in front of the girl, she looked down at the water that they stood on and saw their reflections. Well… Kyla's anyway.

The little girl had no reflection. Kyla on the other hand, had a reflection of two halves. One half was herself where the other was of a pale girl with very long grey hair and grey ears and tail with red tips. Looking back up at the little girl, she vanished and tentacles shot up from the water around her. They grabbed her and tried to pull Kyla down in to the water. There were tentacles around her neck, her mid section, her legs, and around each of her arms.

"Help!" Kyla screamed as loud as she could. There was the sound of a whip and some of the tentacles loosened. She looked around desperately and saw…

She shot up from her bed, choking from the water in her dream. Kyla ran her fingers through her hair as she got air back in to her lungs normally.

"Holy shit…" she gasped and looked at the clock. It was only around three in the morning. Kyla lied back down and tried to allow herself find sleep again.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was dreaming, as well, of a large open field with a waterfall in the distance. She just stood in one spot, looking around at all that she could see. The giggle of a little girl caught her ears as she looked to see a little girl in a black dress and long blond hair. She gestured Nyssa to follow and started to run off.

Reluctantly, Nyssa ran after the little girl. The grassy field gradually turned in to a field of red and blue flowers. The girl was stopped near some water and turned to face Nyssa.

After giving an innocent smile, she turned towards the water and stepped on to it. The little girl was walking on the water, leaving tiny ripples with each step.

Nyssa went up to the water and stopped. The girl ushered her to follow. Nyssa looked down at the water and slowly put her foot on it. It stayed on the surface. Looking back up, she slowly went up to the girl and halted in front of her. Who are you? Nyssa tried to ask but her voice was gone.

The girl only smiled and vanished like grains of sand in the wind. All around her, tentacles shot up and grabbed her. Nyssa struggled against the multiple grips and found that she couldn't get angry to transform. She was too scared. The tentacles were pulling her down and she couldn't yell. Her thoughts went desperately to call for anyone to help.

The sound of metal and a sword swiping through the air was heard. Nyssa felt the grips of the tentacles loosen and she looked around to find…

Nyssa opened her eyes and saw the darkness of the room she was in. For a brief moment, she had forgotten where she was but remembered that she was in Hiei's room. Because of the dare. She sighed and tried to fall back asleep.

"I know where they are…" a little girl's voice said to a group of people.

"Do you know who or what they are?" a woman purred.

"They are two girls staying with the demons of Koenma's spirit detectives. One is half of the fox, the other is half of the forbidden child." The girl said innocently. "Both are curious about this world and can be drawn away to a secluded area."

"But what of the two demon detectives?" a drowned voice asked.

"They would have to be distracted. They are protective of the girls and will prove difficult to sidetrack." The girl informed.

"We can sidetrack them by using the help of their Koenma by giving a mission." The deep voice suggested. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I shall. I need a new scratching toy anyway." The woman held up a hand that shone with sharp claws.

"I'll lure the girls away from the guys in case they decide to go with them." The girl giggled in amusement.

"You have a few days to prepare." The deep voice instructed. The two females nodded and took off.

"What of me?" the drowned voice of squid man asked.

"Pay a visit when they go out on the street. Then give a pre-distraction before the girls carry out their plan."

"Good morning, Ny-chan!" Kyla smiled as her friend came down the stairs. "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

Nyssa glared at her. "I've had better." Nyssa went in to the kitchen and put a piece of bread in to a toaster.

"Good morning, Nyssa. Sleep well?" Kurama asked her.

"Hi, Kurama. I slept okay… and if you decide to make a point about me sleeping in Hiei's room, I'll have to hurt you." Nyssa glared at him.

"I wasn't going to." Kurama said honestly.

"Good." The toaster popped up and Nyssa took it out.

"Hey, Ny-chan?" Kyla came in to the kitchen.

"What?" she took a bite of her toast.

"Want to walk around with me later?" Kyla asked.

"For what?"

"General exploring, plus I feel like getting out of the house." Kyla told her.

Nyssa was halfway done her toast. "Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Um… when you're done?"

"Alright."

Not too long after, both girls were dressed in pants, t-shirt, and sneakers. They went out the door and walked down the street. Towards the business district, the came across only one weaponry store, even though it was mostly military hardware.

Going inside, they found small multi-use daggers and knives. Paintball guns were there as well, and they discovered that they held paintball sessions twice a week. Kyla suggested that they take part in one of the sessions, which was later that day. Nyssa agreed and both of them continued to browse the store. The many guns and knives were all very attractive, but thankfully, there were swords at the back of the store.

They admired the katanas and other sword weapons but ended up buying daggers that they could strap to their leg safely. Soon, the time came for them to try out the paintball session and went out in to the back, where a training arena was.

"Alright. You're suited up, you have your CO tanks full, and you're psyched. Rules are no aiming for heads or hands." The instructor told them. "Have fun and I'll come back and blow the whistle in 20 minutes." The door closed as Kyla and Nyssa were left alone in a giant room that was decorated with faux trees and cover.

They took off in opposite directions and a buzzer sounded to tell them to begin. For the first 5 minutes, they were taking as much stealth as they could to try and sneak up on each other. Finally, Kyla took the first shot. They started taking shots at one another and both froze when they heard a bang.

Looking around, they saw dust settling and a hole in the ceiling.

"Time-out, Kyla!" Nyssa yelled. She held up her hand to show that she wasn't going to take a cheap shot.

Kyla came out of her spot and went out in to the opening, waiting for Nyssa to join her. She looked up at the ceiling where the hole was and noticed how strange it was for a re-enforced structure to be broken in to without explosives.

"We meet again, ladies…" a drowned male voice said to them from the bushes. Nyssa joined Kyla and saw who was speaking from the brush.

"It's that squid thingy from before!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Oh shit! We could really use those knives about now!" Nyssa said with slight panic, noticing that they had left their newly purchased weapons in the equipment room.

The squid dude laughed. "I am Zoryu, and we have unfinished business!" he yelled as he shot his tentacles at the girls.

Both of them jumped away in time and took cover in the paintball shrubbery. When the squid ran out in to the open, they both opened fire on him with their guns. It seemed to have no effect on him besides color him with paint shots. He grunted in annoyance when paint hit him in one of his three eyes.

"Aim for his eyes!" both girls yelled at once seeing a plausible weakness. Kyla and Nyssa aimed their paintball guns up at Zoryu's eyes and hit his eyes multiple times.

"Ah! You damn half breeds!" he cursed and squirted out ink in a gaseous state, covering the whole area for his retreat. Kyla and Nyssa covered their eyes to prevent the stuff from getting in. "I'll see you again!" he yelled from a distance.

When the smog finally settled, Kyla and Nyssa came out cautiously and approached each other. They had dark markings all over them as though they had a dirt fight. Nyssa looked at the amount that she had left in her CO2 canister. Kyla smirked.

"Shall we go again till the time runs out?" she held up her gun.

"Say go." Nyssa turned towards her and backed away, holding up her own gun.

"Ready… set…"

A whistle sounded off before Kyla could say go. "Alright, girls! Time's up!"

Both gave a complaining noise as they lowered their guns, heading back over to the main entrance way. He noted that they must have had a lot of fun by how dirty they appeared. Kyla and Nyssa didn't tell the guy about the hole in the ceiling, or the real reason to why they were so dirty.

Taking their purchased knives, they left the store and decided to go back home to have a shower, unsure if the stuff they got covered with was not poisonous. They poked at each other the whole way and were laughing when they got to the front door of the house.

Going inside, they saw Kurama look at them with confusion. "What were you two doing?"

"We went to play paintball downtown." Kyla said.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yup! We even got to buy some daggers as back-up weapons." Kyla pulled out her knife.

Kurama looked at the dagger and smiled. "It should be handy in times of emergency. So how did you get so dirty?"

"Paintball game." Kyla and Nyssa said at the same time.

"Plus it didn't help when Zoryu made us more dirty." Kyla added quietly.

"Zoryu?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take a shower." Nyssa patted Kyla on the shoulder, making some dirt cloud up briefly. She left, leaving Kyla stuck with explanations for Kurama.

"Oh… shit… Why do you always ditch me!?" she yelled as Nyssa turned to go upstairs.

"Kyla, what happened when you went downtown?" Kurama asked, sternly.

"Um… nothing big… just went to play paintball and Zoryu came through the roof to attack us?" Kyla said quickly.

"Zoryu is a demon?!"

"That squid demon from yesterday, ya…" Kyla said nervously. "Well now!" she clapped her hands and caused a smoke. She coughed. "I'm going to go and… clean up… bye, Kurama!" Kyla started running past him but her grabbed her arm. "Ah! No! You're supposed to be my body guard! You're not supposed to attack me!!!"

"Well, we came make an exception…" he said with a glint of mystery in his eyes.

"NYSSA!!! HELP!!!!" Kyla yelled loudly.

"I'll see you at Chapters!" she heard a yell from upstairs.

"What's Chapters?" Kurama asked.

"It's a bookstore and my soul is going to go there when I die." Kyla covered her head, predicting the inevitable.

"I'm not going to kill you." Kurama had a sweat-drop form on his head.

"But you're supposed to be my body guard but you're betraying me!" Kyla raised a fist in to the air. "I win!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I said so and that squiddy thingy lost to me and Ny-chan." She said with a huge grin.

"Makes sense… I guess." He said in thought. "Come on, let's check out your cut to see how it is healing." Kurama started pulling Kyla towards the kitchen to examine her arm. "Is that demon dead?"

"No, he ran away with an ink squirt when we blinded him with paintballs." Kyla smirked.

"Well I'm glad that neither of you got injured." Kurama lifted her sleeve over the sink. He pulled off the bandaged carefully and saw that there were only faint lines to where the claw marks were. "You're healing really well."

"So no more band-aid?"

"Exactly."

"Yay!" Kyla cheered with delight as Kurama throw out the bandage. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Alright. Remember that we have a date tonight." He smiled, not noticing Kyla trip up the stairs.

Kyla went towards her room and grabbed some clothes. Nyssa came out of the washroom, changed, with her dusty clothes in her hands. On her right thigh was her new dagger in its holder.

"Hey, girl, getting ready for tonight?" Nyssa smiled.

"Go away!" Kyla went in to the washroom with spare clothes and slammed the door.

Nyssa laughed and went downstairs. Kurama looked at her questioningly but Nyssa just shook her head. "She's just nervous about your date with her tonight. Don't worry."

Going in to the living room, she sat down on the couch and pulled out her new knife.

Hiei was sitting at the window and turned to her. "When did you get that?"

"About an hour ago. So what do you want to do tonight?" Nyssa asked, spinning the blade in her hand.

"What are you talking about, onna?" He grunted.

"Kyla and Kurama are going out on their first of seven dates tonight, leaving the house to us." She pointed out.

"I don't care." Hiei looked back out the window.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ It's hard not to rush and just put all the chapters in at once. Input love, yet I shall not force you to. Arigato! 


	6. A Foxy Date

_Shadowess:_ Thank you to _Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover_ for reviewing! Hiei does care but he keeps it to himself. And sweetsnow is awesomeness.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing but my OC and my own insanity... or does the government own that...?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: A Foxy Date**

Kyla looked around, embarrassed by all the people around glancing and whispering about her. She even felt intimidated by all the young girls glaring at her. She wore one of the outfits that Nyssa had picked out for her before, the one with the fox kanji.

She was still upset that Nyssa had forced her to leave her weapon at the house, or else she'd be able to fend off the evil preps of doom glaring at her. Kurama had taken her to the mall before taking her to the zoo. She was honestly thrilled to go to the zoo and see all the different animals and be a little kid, but she only had one body guard with her, and that body guard liked her more than a friend…

"Hi there, Suichi!" a girl with long curly blond hair wearing pink, pink, and more pink came up to them.

Suichi? Kyla wondered in thought as the girl gave a glaring glance at her then looked sweetly back to Kurama.

"Oh, hello, Amber." Kurama said plainly.

"When you're done taking your sister to whatever store she's going to, want to go for a drive with me?" she flirted to him.

"Sister!? You really think that I'm his sister!?" Kyla snapped. Even if it was a dare, she was still his date. "If you excuse us, bitch, Suchi is taking me to the zoo for our date." Kyla emphasized date and grabbed his arm, pulling him further down the hall.

The girl grunted in anger and stormed off in the other direction. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle, causing Kyla to stop and look at him oddly.

"No one has ever told her off like that. And I never thought you'd react like that." He bit his thumb in holding in laughter. "And my human name is Suichi, not Suchi."

"Well, I tried. Plus, she looked like a real bitch and stalker. So I repaid the favor when you protected me from Hiei and Nyssa and that slime demon." Kyla covered up.

Kurama laughed and smiled. "Care to go to the zoo now, Kyla?"

"Sounds good!" Kyla smiled in return and giggled in excitement.

Meanwhile, back at the house Nyssa and Hiei were sitting in the living room on the floor facing each other.

"Queens?" Hiei asked, looking at the cards in his hand.

"Go fish." Nyssa said. After he drew a card, Nyssa scanned her hand and asked, "Any eights?" He gave a grumble and handed her his two eights. "Any aces?"

"Go fish, onna."

Back with Kurama and Kyla, they arrived at the zoo without seeing the pink evil Amber. They walked around for a short while then when to the mammal aquatic and nocturnal cave area. It was a type of building that seemed normal on the inside, but inside was like a cave with cool stone walls and dripping pools.

The first section that they came to was the aquatics. There were walruses, whales, even dolphins that they could pet if they came up to the surface. They did but both of them got sprayed by their nozzle. Laughing, they were handed complimentary towels as an apology then headed to the back of the caves. Kyla and Kurama could hear high-pitched squeaks as they went further in. Going in to the area, it was pitch-black. Looking up, they heard the flapping of wings and saw the faint outlines of bats.

"Yay! It's vampires!"

Kurama shook his head. "Nope, these are fruit bats."

"Well that sucks. And here I came hoping that I'd get bit! Then I'd be a fox vampire demon…" Kyla thought for a moment. "Does that work?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I want to find out… are there any vampire bats here?" Kyla yelled up the bats, causing a swarm of flapping wings to get consume their hearing.

Kurama put his hand over her mouth and pulled her down, protecting her from all the bats swooping down, in anger and pain of their delicate hearing. "You're not supposed to yell in here." Kurama whispered.

"Oh…" Kyla said softly, she took a deep breath. "Sorry bats!" she yelled upwards, causing Kurama to flinch.

The bats came down lower and Kurama picked up Kyla, rushing to the door at the end and got her outside. The door closed behind them and he breathed a sigh of relief. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No I didn't! I'm just… Okay, yeah, maybe a little. But you can't hold that against me!" Kyla objected. "I saved you!"

"When?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

"When I saved you from that pink…bitch…slut…whore thing! She was pink! It was the most scariest thing I have ever seen and Nyssa can be really scary! Wait there's that Kuwa…baka guy… now that is scary."

Kurama chuckled, "I can't disagree on that."

"Yay! So… can you put me down now? It's very weird and… awkward to be held up like this. Put me down!" Kyla said in distress.

"Why?"

Kyla froze. "Oh, it's a long story… But it was when I turned 7, and Tyler and Shane came over to my house at 3:00 in the morning. They wanted to do one of those birthday tosses in to the air. So they took my arms and legs and threw me up in the air but they let go and I hit the ceiling. So put me down now."

Kurama paused for a moment then let her down gently. "Alright."

"Phew…" Kyla wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead. "I feel better now." She thought for a moment as they started walking to the next part of the zoo that seemed interesting. "I've noticed something."

"What?" Kurama looked at her.

"You don't swear." Kyla looked up at him. "Or curse, or cuss, or have a potty mouth like Nyssa's brother, Ryan!" she cheered. "Wait… I'm not supposed to cheer that. His birds hate me… Stupid Satan and Ella…" Kyla mumbled but stopped when Kurama cleared his throat.

"Well, I feel that it is degraded to use that sort of language in the presence of others." Kurama said.

"So you swear when you're all by yourself?" she saw him shake his head. "Oh… you're a goody-goody."

"And what's wrong with being respectable with my language?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used to it. Plus, you must have a lot of things built up inside that are screaming to be let out with words like… shit, fuck, damn, dammit, bitch, whore, bastard, dumbass, asshole, and my personal favorite, dickhead!"

"You called me a 'dickhead' once." Kurama said, with discomfort in his voice when he said 'dickhead'.

"Very sorry about that still by the way." Kyla said. "How about this, you curse three times for real and I won't scream for the rest of the day. Trust me, it's a long time."

Kurama smiled. "But if you don't scream, how will I find you if we're separated?"

She grabbed hold of his hand. "Then we hold on to each other and that way we won't get separated!"

He sighed and thought of what words he should say. "Uh… damn?"

"Good, good. Now two more, and the last one you have to say like you mean it." Kyla encouraged him.

"But, I have no reason to mean it."

"Aww… but that's why you pretend! I do it all the time."

"Well, that Amber is a bitch…" Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Yes! That's it! One more!" Kyla clapped and cheered.

Kurama looked up, thinking of what he could use lastly. He didn't take notice to what was in front of him, and he tripped on a step, flying forward and hitting his knee against the edge. "Ah fuck!!!" he cursed loudly.

Kyla was pulled down with him since she was holding his hand and landed on his back. "Whoa… that was good! But you didn't have to trip. Are you okay?"

Kurama's face went a bit red from embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm okay… Are you alright?"

"You protected my fall so I'm good." Kyla got off him and helped Kurama up. "I'm proud of you, you cussed! Hiei will never believe that."

"Nor will he find out." Kurama winked at her, trying to tell her not to say anything.

"But he wouldn't believe me… and why did you wink at me?"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "Never mind. Come on, let's get some ice-cream."

"Yay! Sweet snow!" Kyla cheered quietly, knowing that she couldn't yell it.

Back at the house, Nyssa and Hiei were still in the living room, but they were eating ice cream. Both of them had a vanilla flavor bucket.

"So where does Kurama keep all this sweet snow?" Nyssa asked.

"In a freezer down in the basement. He spelled it so I can't get in to it… damn fox." Hiei mumbled.

"All foxes think alike then. Kyla would do that too."

"Hn."

"Wait… there's a basement?" Nyssa looked up at him.

Hiei looked at her and blinked, knowing what she was going to ask next.

Back at the zoo, Kyla and Kurama were sitting on a bench eating their ice-cream cones. They were talking general reading.

"Ny-chan and I write stories, usually fanfiction. I like to write originals though." Kyla said.

"Really? If you have any of your stories back at the house, would you permit me to read them?" Kurama asked.

"I think I have one with me… The one I have is fairly new and it has a coincidental relation to the tear gems that Nyssa showed me when we first went hanyou."

"That sounds really interesting. I definitely will have to read it." Kurama smiled and looked at her. "You've got some ice-cream on your face."

"Huh? I do?" Kyla wiped her cheek, missing the ice-cream.

"On the other side." He chuckled. He saw her miss again and shook his head. "Here, allow me." He took a napkin and moved to wipe her cheek.

Instead of feeling the napkin, Kyla felt a warm, slimy something lick her cheek. She jumped to see that it was a camel. "Ew!!! Gross! Hey! That's my sweet snow!" she exclaimed when the camel swallowed her treat from her hands, then it went back over to a herd of camels behind them.

Kurama laughed. "Want the napkin before the drool gets on you?" he held it out to her.

"The drool is already on me! Ew…" Kyla accepted the napkin and wiped her face. "That was so nasty… More nasty than that demon slime… Ew…" Kyla shuddered in disgust and threw the wet napkin in a nearby trashcan.

Kurama couldn't help but keep laughing, earning a glare from her. "I'm sorry. But your expression looked so grave and disgusted in shock. It was very funny!"

"Okay… but I lost my sweet snow…" Kyla pretended a sniffle.

"Here." Kurama handed her the last of his ice-cream.

"I can't take that from you." Kyla looked up at him, though she was very tempted to taking it from him.

"You are my date, and you have unfortunately lost your cone. So I am giving you mine." Kurama gave her a gentle smile.

"Aww… that's really sweet of you. Let's share, okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurama agreed.

After they both finished off the cone, they went over to the aquatic tanks to pet the sharks and whales and such. Kyla got to pet the sharks and even a sting ray. Kurama had to hold her back from falling in to the tank because of her over-long reach.

At the whales, they were outside next to a large tank, and got splashed by the orcas pushing water over the edge. Kyla didn't get as wet because Kurama attempted to shield her.

"I'll be right back, Kurama." Kyla said, looking towards the washroom.

"Alright. I'll wait here for you." Kurama said, as she went off.

When Kyla was finished in the bathroom and was about to leave, the door opened to reveal a familiar person. That person slammed her against one of the stalls and glared at her.

"Alright, you bitch. Stay away from Suichi. He's mine." The girl, Amber hissed at Kyla. "You don't meet up to his standards."

"Oh, and what would you know about him, slut?" Kyla spat back with a sly grin.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Amber yelled, about to punch her.

"Leave me alone, whore. I don't want to waste my time on you!" Kyla yelled, getting angry.

"I'll leave you alone if you leave my Suichi alone!"

"He is NOT YOURS!!!" Kyla screamed, punching her in the gut, sending her flying to the other side of the bathroom, and leaving a large hole in a few of the stalls. Kyla stared in awe at what she had done. Amber was unconscious. "Hokey man!"

Deciding that now would be the best time to leave before she was ultimately blamed, she opened the door but felt something… different. Her senses seemed heightened and when the door closed, she yelped in pain and looked behind her to see…

"What the hell!?" she yelled when she saw a tail. Her tail!

Kurama came running up to her with his eyes widening. He gasped when she turned to him. "Kyla?"

"Yeah? Um… Kurama, I sprouted a tail!" Kyla pointed at her tail that was still stuck in the door. "And it hurts! Please help!" she whimpered. Kurama got her free and Kyla was pulled over to the side where not many people looked.

"Kyla, how did this happen?" Kurama asked, looking over her.

"Um… the tail? I don't know but something happened in the washroom…" Kyla took a breath. "That bitch, Amber from before came in and threatened me. I got angry and hit her away, all the way across the washroom through some stalls. Then I felt weird and when I closed the door behind me as I was leaving, there was a tail! I sprouted a tail!"

"That's not all you sprouted…" Kurama reached over Kyla's head and tweaked her new ears.

"Hey! That tickles!" Kyla moved his hands away, only to feel her own ears. "Hokey man! What do I look like?"

"You're hair is longer, grey, your ears and tail are matching grey furred with red tips, your skin tone is almost silver without the shine, and your eyes…" he paused and looked at her, finding a proper way to describe them. "They're a beautiful gold with specks of emerald green…"

"Dude… Am I a fox?"

"Yes, you are."

"Yay! I'm a fox!" Kyla jumped up and down with great enthusiasm. "Now I'm a vixen! Literally a foxy girl! Yippee!" she cheered, running in circles around Kurama.

Kurama grabbed her around the waist to stop her from trying to grab too much attention. "I think it's time to head home, my vixen." Kurama said with a slight laugh.

"Aww… ruin my fun, why don't ya?" Kyla pouted and crossed her arms, not registering the last comment.

Kurama pulled out a small communicator and called for Botan. "I request a portal to the house. …Well, Kyla would attract too much attention in her present state. …Thanks, Botan."

Only moments later, a portal appeared and they stepped through it, ending up in the living room of the house.

"Ny-chan! We're back!" Kyla called, eager to freak out her friend.

Hiei went down the hall and stopped in front of a closet door. He opened it and revealed a trap door. Going through it, he lead Nyssa down to the basement to two freezers.

"They're in the left freezer." Hiei said.

"What's in the right?" Nyssa asked.

"Bread."

"Oh. Okay. Does Kurama know that you know about the ice-cream here?"

"He does, that's why he put a seal on it, preventing myself or the other humans from opening the freezer." Hiei scowled.

"Hm…" Nyssa went up to the freezer and opened it with ease. "Are you sure? Cause it opens fine." Hiei looked at her with his eyes wide. She opened the freezer with ease whereas he couldn't touch it. "Hey! Ice-cream sandwiches!" Nyssa reached in and pulled out a box of ice-cream sandwiches.

"I suppose the fox didn't think about hanyous opening the freezer, or girls opening it." Hiei grinned when Nyssa tossed him some ice-cream sandwiches.

There was a thump upstairs and they heard Kyla. "Ny-chan! We're back!"

Nyssa closed the freezer and cursed under her breath. "Oh shit…" she whispered.

Hiei went up the stairs, abandoning her with great speed. "Thanks a lot, jackass…" Nyssa whispered harshly.

'_You're a half demon. Just do what I did.'_ Hiei said in her mind.

'_Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?'_ Nyssa thought back sarcastically. She took off quickly and quietly up the stairwell.

Kyla whipped around and saw a blur up the stairs. "What was that?" she went towards the stairs and knocked on Nyssa's door.

Nyssa opened the door and her eyes widened. "Kyla?!"

"Hi, Ny-chan!" Kyla smiled.

"What happened? You look like a real vixen!" Nyssa said astonished.

"I'm a real foxy girl now." Kyla explained the jist of what happened. She sniffed the air. "I smell sweet snow."

"Yeah, Hiei and I were eating ice-cream earlier." Nyssa nodded. "So did you enjoy your date?"

"It was okay. I had fun." Kyla nodded.

"You had a real good time with the red head. Good." Nyssa smiled and patted her head. "Have you seen what you look like in the mirror?"

"Not yet, Kurama told me what I look like though." Kyla said.

"Well, go take a look before I run to get a camera." Nyssa urged her.

"No! I don't want my soul sucked out!" Kyla ran off towards the bathroom.

Nyssa grinned and went back in to her room, taking her lighter and holding a flame. She put the few ice-cream bars in an empty drawer and turned the flame in her hand blue. She carefully placed it on the bars and felt a waft of coldness rising from the freezing flame. Nyssa closed the drawer and went out of her room.

Back downstairs, Kurama was sitting on the couch, reading a book as usual. He saw Nyssa come down. "Hello, Nyssa." He greeted her.

"Hey, Kurama. How was your date with the vixen?" she sat down on a chair near the couch.

"It was fun. I took her to the zoo." Kurama said.

"Cool. Any plans where you'll take her tomorrow?" Nyssa asked.

"Actually, I don't know yet. Any ideas?" Kurama asked her.

"She likes paintball, movies, and amusement parks." Nyssa said. "Just be careful if you decide to take her to play paintball. She has a special trick."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kurama asked, interested.

"You'll find out." Nyssa grinned.

A portal opened and Botan came in. "Hi there!" she greeted them.

"Hey, reaper." Nyssa waved at her.

"Hi, Botan."

"Koenma would like to see you four." Botan said.

"Alright. We'll go get Hiei and Kyla." Kurama said, standing up.

Both of them went up the stairs. Nyssa stopped in front of Hiei's door. '_Koenma wants to see us for some reason.'_ The door opened to show Hiei. Nyssa held back a laugh when she looked at his face. '_You've got chocolate on your face.'_

Hiei wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked past her. Kurama was at Kyla's door and he knocked on it. "Kyla, Koenma wants to see us."

Kyla came out and smiled. "Okie-dokie!" she followed him downstairs along with Nyssa, and Hiei waited for them in the living room.

"Follow me now!" Botan smiled and went through the portal. Kyla and Nyssa followed after with Kurama and Hiei right behind them.

In Koenma's office, the prince of the Spirit World was in his teenager form behind the desk. He looked up from the papers and smiled at them.

"Nice to see you all. Anyways, I have a mission for you four."

"Why aren't the two humans here?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

"Because this mission requires only demons."

"But Kyla and Nyssa are only half demons." Kurama said.

"They can turn in to full demons since they have already, as Kyla is right now." Koenma pointed to Kyla then sat down. "Now, there is this demon who is holding a masked ball. I need you four to get in and bring him here for trial." He clicked a remote and brought up a screen. It showed a squid-like demon with three eyes.

"Hey! It's that demon squiddy from the beach and paintball!" Kyla gasped.

"Why would that thing hold a ball?" Nyssa looked at the demon in disgust.

"You two girls will have to be in your demon forms for tomorrow from the afternoon till late evening. Botan will take you to get dresses and masks. Come back here tomorrow at noon so that I can give you the invitations and provide transportation." Koenma said.

Botan took the girls by each hand and pulled them through another portal. They were back at the Multi-World Super Mall. Botan took them over to a gown store with olden styles to new age styles.

"Kyla, Nyssa, you take whatever gown appeals to you most. Be sure to try them on first! I'll go get you some masks." Botan turned to walk away but stopped first. "Nyssa, you should go demon so that you'll find something that looks best." With that, she walked off cheerfully.

"Great… Kyla, you have to piss me off."

"But you might kill me! Why don't' you concentrate on how you felt when you did go demon?" Kyla said with her ears flattening, not wanting to get killed.

"Oh, good idea." Nyssa closed her eyes and concentrated. It took a little while for her red aura to rise and then she turned to her demon form. "Did it work?"

"Yup!"

Nyssa smiled and took off her glasses. Both of them took a few nice dresses over to the change rooms to try them on. After a while, they both found their ideal dresses, but hid them from each other. The bought separately to hide their choices then both went to look at masks.

There were vast varieties. Feathered, face masks, eye masks, maudi graus masks, and even masks on sticks. They had some fun playing around with the masks but decided after… a half an hour later.

Kyla had picked out a green shimmering eye mask that had a gold shine. Nyssa chose a dark red mask with deep purple lining that had a slight glitter. Botan got them over to a shoe store after and got them to buy stiletto high heels. Kyla and Nyssa secretly planned to ditch the heels at the house and wear sandals or sneakers. Well, that was before they saw perfect shoes that had light heels and were pitch black. So they bought them when Botan wasn't looking.

"Are we done?" Botan looked at them with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, we're done." They said.

Botan took out her oar and allowed them to hop on. A portal appeared and the girls went flying though, ending up in the living again at a high speed. Botan just barely dodged Kurama, who barely ducked in time. Kyla and Nyssa flew off when she came to an abrupt halt. Kyla was flying at the TV and Nyssa was flying to the shelves.

Strange to them, the girls didn't hit the collision course. Kyla was being held up in Kurama's arms, who had caught her. Nyssa saw that Hiei had caught her in his arms.

"You have a weird knack for this, don't ya, Kurama?" Kyla laughed at her savior.

"I guess I do." He smiled and set her down on her feet.

"Thanks for the catch, Hiei. Now let me down." Nyssa said, averting her eyes from his and crossing her arms.

Hiei gave his general 'hn' and set her down on her feet, then going back to his window seat.

"Did you get the right dresses for yourselves?" Kurama asked.

"Yuppers! And we even got masks! This is mine." Kyla put on her new mask, hiding the string beneath her hair.

"Very nice. It accentuates your eyes." Kurama complimented.

"Thank you!" Kyla smiled and jumped around like the hyper fox that she is.

Nyssa shook her head at her hyper friend. Quietly, she picked up her bags and brought them up to her room. In her mind, she heard Hiei speak to her. '_Where's your mask, onna?'_

'_In a bag here. Where's yours?'_

'_In my room.'_

'_Oh, I have some ice-cream bars in my room.'_ She thought, remembering the treat and blue fire. _'Come through my window or whatever if you want one. And they are not melted.'_

Within seconds, Nyssa heard tapping on her window and looked to see Hiei. She went over, opened it, and went over to her drawer with the ice fire. Opening it, a cloud of cold air seeped out. She reached in and took out the ice-cream sandwiches that were still engulfed with the blue fire.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Hiei asked her.

"Last night. Catch." Nyssa tossed him one of the sandwiches, causing the flame to go out in the air. He caught it and looked at it suspiciously. "Oh, please, do I look like Kyla?" Nyssa rolled her eyes.

Hiei unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat it. "You can make that drawer a permanent freezer." Hiei said.

"Maybe. Depends how much can fit in there." Nyssa started eating one herself. "I'm guessing that you have an outfit already from previous missions?"

"Yes. And I have to be your escort." Hiei said, hinting with disgust.

"Just do me a favor and don't be an entire outcast for that stupid ball. I'd rather not be surrounded by huge dumbass demons on my own." Nyssa said lightly.

"Whatever." Hiei finished off his ice cream sandwich and left back out the window.

Nyssa finished her snack and hung up her dress and mask on the back of the door. She let herself drop on her bed and put her glasses on the table. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'_You still have to sleep in my room, onna.'_ Hiei said in her mind.

'_Whatever, youkai.'_ Nyssa responded and sat up. She got changed in to pajamas and left her room, carrying a toy brown bunny that she had secretly gotten at the mall. She went downstairs and sat in a chair in the living room.

Kyla looked at her and went, "Awww…! You look so cute, Ny-chan!"

Nyssa glared at her. "Do you really want me to kill you now?"

"Um… no…"

"Good, so don't call me cute, vixen." Nyssa said, adjusting the hold on her bunny.

"I never would have thought you the stuffed animal type." Kurama smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm just full of surprises." Nyssa said sarcastically.

"But you are! I never know when you're happy or pissed off!" Kyla commented.

"That is why you shouldn't make me upset, because you can get seriously injured, Kyla." Nyssa smiled.

'_You have empty threats.'_ Hiei said to her head.

'_And you have social issues.'_

'_I'm not the one holding a stuffed rabbit.'_ He chuckled mentally.

'_I'm not the one secluding myself from everyone and eating sweet snow all the time.'_

'_At least I have pride.'_

'_Yeah, pride in being a dumbass.'_ Nyssa glared towards Hiei.

'_What did you call me!?' _Hiei was now death glaring towards her.

'_Why, I never called you anything. I just said that you had pride in being a dumbass.'_ Nyssa looked away from Hiei and cuddled her bunny.

Angry, he went out the window with a rude 'hn'. Everyone looked towards the window in confusion then just figured that Hiei got fed up with the stupid conversation between Kyla and Nyssa.

"Oh yeah, when did you get that bunny?" Kyla asked.

"I got it at the mall when you were still trying on outfits." Nyssa said.

"By the way, Koenma mentioned to me and Hiei that we were to escort you girls since it is a ball." Kurama informed them. He for one didn't object, but saw Hiei stiffen in annoyance back at the office.

"Why don't I just be a free-lander and just get information out from other demons when dancing or having joining in on a chat?" Nyssa asked. Kyla nodded her head in agreement.

Kurama shook his head. "For one, it's too risky that you could be taken advantage of, and two, do you really want to deal with Koenma if he finds out that you disobeyed orders?"

"I don't recall signing anything or being asked to work for binky-man." Nyssa objected. "If he gets upset, I'll take away his pacifier!" she grinned.

"Uh… I would advise that you go with Hiei…" Kurama tried to continue but was interrupted by Nyssa.

"The last time I went to a dance, I saw someone who wasn't real there and I don't feel comfortable dancing with guys who just shuffle their feet." Nyssa glared.

"Actually, it's a ball so there will be waltzing and other types of dances." Kurama mentioned.

"Will they play Waltz to the Moon?" Kyla asked.

"What's that?" Kurama blinked, not hearing of that song before.

"It's a waltz! The best waltz ever since Squall does dances it with Rinoa." Kyla said with a cheerful smile.

"Squall and Rinoa are characters off of a video game. They do a waltz together when they first meet at a school dance. Kyla and I taught it to a class for Rhythmic Movement." Nyssa smiled.

"Oh! Let's do it, Ny-chan! So that Kurama can learn!" Kyla stood up.

"So you want to dance with your date? Aww… that's sweet."

"Shuttup!!"

Nyssa laughed as she got up and did a bow, holding out her hand to Kyla. After a pause, with Kurama watching to see how the dance is done, they started in sync.

When they finished, Nyssa looked at Kurama and urged him to come up and take his partner. He got up and took Nyssa's place.

"Well, waltzing you should know how to do. If I had the music here it'd be easier to teach but I can only deal with what I got. Now, Kurama, hold out your right hand to Kyla." He did and she took it. "Now your left foot crosses in front of your right, back together, left over right, together. Step, rock, together, step, rock, together, basically." After about ten more minutes, Kurama had gotten everything to the mark. He was leading Kyla with ease. "Great job, Kurama! You learned it easily." Nyssa complimented him.

Kurama nodded in thanks and let Kyla sit down. "That is a very interesting dance. You should teach it to Hiei."

"I highly doubt that he'd even allow me to get that idea in his head." Nyssa shrugged as she picked up her bunny.

"You never know. It's difficult for Hiei to pass down a challenge." He said, hinting at the challenge part.

"How about you try asking him first, then I'll ask him." Nyssa suggested.

Kyla was playing with her tail. "I don't see why the squiddy would hold a masquerade ball thing."

"Many different types of demons work in their own ways."

"Yeah, Kyla. For example, Kurama would dare you to go out on dates with him after you heard that he likes y—Hey!" Nyssa ducked at an incoming cushion that Kyla threw.

"And you're just a crazy person who doesn't know the difference between evil and pure evil."

"Pure evil is Barney, Teletubbies, Barbies, and your mom."

"…Never mind. You do know what pure evil is."

All three of them had a good chuckle.

When it got late, Hiei came back and all of them were heading to bed. Nyssa went in to Hiei's room with him after glaring at a giggling Kyla. Before Nyssa fell asleep, she looked over at Hiei, who was laying on his back, looking up at the black ceiling.

"If you know how to waltz, I can teach you something that I taught both the foxes. You have until noon tomorrow to let me know." Nyssa turned back over and put her bunny on the ground. "Good night, Hiei."

"Night, onna." He grumbled back.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Okay, I thought to myself, 'if I were in Nyssa's position and were left alone with a spikey-haired, katana-weilding dude, what would I do?' The answer came to me random as to play Go Fish. Why? I don't know. I'd play Crazy Eights but that gets complicated to explain each play after a while so ya. And no offence to any girls named 'Amber' out there, I just picked a random name.

Nyssa: mutters I would have rather had learned a different dance...

_Shadowess:_ Too bad so sad. Reviews are love and not forced upon you!


	7. Masquerade and More Dreams

_Shadowess:_ Alright, just a few notes here before you start reading... The two girls have serious phobias, one more common than the other so please don't say that one of them is stupid. My friend who created her OC (Kyla), actually has it. Its Gephyrophobia. My OC (Nyssa) shares her phobia with me of Aracnaphobia.

Nyssa: Who names these phobias?

_Shadowess: _I don't really know.

Kyla: sitting and rocking back and forth Greenbookgreenbookgreenbookgreenbook...

Both of us: swt

_Shadowess: _Don't ask. Really. It's better for your mental status if you don't know. Oh ya! Thank you to _Sensitive_ and katsuki for reviewing! Warning: Hiei is OOC for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, the Waltz to the Moon tune and dance, spiders (thank goddesses)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Masquerade and More Dreams**

The girls that night had, yet another dream sequence. Kyla was tossing and turning in her sleep. In her unconsciousness, she was running but couldn't move. All around her, plains of bridges were going beneath her feet. Around her, giggles of a small child were mocking her fear. The dream brought her to the middle of a shaking rope bridge.

Fear rose up in her like the freezing of her spine. She shook, causing the bridge to creek, threatening to collapse to the rocky bottom below. On either side of the bridge were two guys. One, she could see as Kurama with his unmistakable red hair. The other… was engulfed in shadows so she couldn't see any features. All she could identify was that it was a guy with a cape holding a hand out to her.

Kyla couldn't move. She was paralyzed in fear. Then the same giggling from before went off as the ropes snapped.

Waking up with a light shriek, Kyla clutched her tail and twisted it in fear. She has had intense dreams like that before, but this one was truly terrifying. Gasping for air, Kyla was still shaking as though she were still there.

"I can't go back to sleep…" Kyla grabbed her pillow and went towards the door. Creaking it open slowly, she eyed Kurama's room. Silently, she went over and opened his door quietly. She didn't dare go see Nyssa cause Hiei would kill her for waking him up.

Quickly, she made it over to his bed, not taking notice to the details around the room. She saw Kurama, lying there without much notice to her. She tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to turn over.

"Pst! Kurama…" Kyla whispered, causing him to sit up. She blushed and thanked that it was dark when she saw his bare chest with a visible six-pack.

"Kyla…? What's wrong?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I had a really bad dream… and I'd go wake up Nyssa but she's in Hiei's room and he would kill me…" she explained quickly.

"I see… what was your dream about?" he asked, looking at her eyes.

"Um… bridges… I'm really terrified of bridges… I was on this shaking rope bridge and you and some other dude were on either side… the rope snapped and I woke up…" Kyla clutching her pillow tightly. Her ears were flat and her tail was drooped down between her legs.

"You can stay here until you feel better." Kurama moved over on his white bed to allow Kyla to sit down.

Kyla hesitantly got on to his bed then relaxed when Kurama wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Thanks, Kurama… I'm sorry for bugging you at this time of night…"

"It's alright, Kyla…" he rested his chin on her head. "You'll be okay. It was only a dream." Kurama rocked her gently. Soon, Kyla's tail was relaxed but her ears were still flat. He didn't find her fear funny at all. He knew that everyone was scared of something. Kurama felt Kyla's breathing slow to a steady pace, showing that she was asleep again.

In Hiei's room, Nyssa was still as the dead as usual. But in her mind, many frightening eyes were watching her. All of them were in groups of eight. Giggling echoed in the area to her ridiculing. She was sitting in a dark spot, with a spot light on her. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and her head was on her knees, refusing to look up.

The groups of eyes started to form in to monster spiders. Tarantulas with venom dripping from their fangs, and eyes all watching Nyssa, were surrounding her.

She was shaking, puddles of tears and tear gems were growing larger from the drippings of her weeping. All at once, the eight-legged freaks jumped at her, causing her to scream.

Nyssa shot up awake and looked around frantically. The nightmare was still fresh in her head and it wouldn't leave. She wanted the images gone, her fear to vanish from her mind. Carefully, she got off the bed so not to disturb Hiei and sat on the floor.

She held on to her rabbit and tried to get her heart-rate back to a reasonable level. Never had she been so terrified for a dream. All those eyes watching… Worse than the hungry eyes of a maniacal werewolf.

Cautiously, Nyssa stood back up without trying to make any noise. She had to go move around and occupy her mind with something. Nyssa went out the door and downstairs, not tripping or slipping like she did the last time she had a nightmare.

She sat down on the couch but soon realized that there was someone sitting next to her. She jumped and turned to see that it was Hiei.

"Holy shit… I thought you were still asleep." Nyssa said quietly to him, sitting back down.

"You woke me up when you woke up." He said, having his arms crossed. He said truthfully. He hadn't gone in to her mind to see what ridiculous thing awoke her. But he sensed how she was so edgy when she sat down on the floor. He was tempted to ask her what was wrong then, but found it unintelligent of him to do.

"Sorry… go back to bed. It was just a stupid dream on my part." Nyssa sighed and put her hand on her forehead, still trying to will the horrific images from her mind.

"What stupid dream would that be? More aliens?" he lightly joked, though he didn't put any heart in to it.

"No… worse for me… Giant eight-legged freaks…" Nyssa shuddered. "All those eyes…" she whispered.

"You're scared of spiders?" he raised an eye brow.

"Yes. And I'd rather not talk about it." She gave a tired glare at him.

Hiei shook his head. "You're still tired. Go back to bed."

"After you." Nyssa did a hand jester towards the stairs. "I'll go when I feel like it."

"Whatever. Come on." Hiei stood up and swept her up in to his arms bridal style.

Nyssa's face went red. "What the heck are you doing!?" she cried.

"Taking you back to bed. You're going to need rest for tomorrow's mission."

"I never agreed to any sort of mission bullshit. I insist that you drop me on my ass right now." Nyssa hissed at him.

Hiei ignored her as she made comments to threaten him. When he got back in to the room, he felt her struggle less. Nyssa felt herself get lowered on to the bed and was even tucked in. She felt embarrassed, yet her stomach was doing strange summersaults in her chest. No guy had ever done that for her. Not that she really let them.

She was still clutching on to the bunny really tight when Hiei climbed back in to the bed. Then something unexpected happened. Hiei found himself wrapping his arms around Nyssa's shoulders and holding her against him. She stiffened at his touch but soon found the warmth of the fire demon soothing.

"Go to sleep, onna." Hiei said quietly.

"…Thank you, Hiei…" Nyssa said in reply. Soon, both found sleep, and their dreams were non-existent.

**(A/N: okay, the scenery change keeps disappearing each time i save so from now on, its a line.)

* * *

**

"Are you girls ready?" Kurama called up the stairs.

"Almost! Ny-chan is doing my hair! Ow! That's hot!" Kyla yelled from her bedroom.

"You're ears got in the way! Now stay still. I'm on the last one." The guys heard Nyssa and Kyla from one of the rooms.

Kurama and Hiei were waiting for them in tuxedos. Koenma made them wear capes or cloaks… because it added a touch of class. Both of them wore white eye masks that made them look mysterious, since it hid their eyes completely.

Kyla started going down the stairs and stopped in mid step when she saw the guys wearing tuxedos and eyes masks. "Holly shit… you guys look great!"

"As do you, Kyla." Kurama held out his hand to her.

Kyla was wearing a light blue dress that was sleeveless, the top piece had white detailing and the bottom skirt flowed out. Her hair was lightly curled, and she held a matching light blue sash. She gave a little twirl and giggled. "I never usually like such girly stuff, but I like this." Kyla put on her green-gold mask before taking Kurama's hand.

"It suits you very well." Kurama kissed the back of her hand gentleman like.

"Well, isn't that just cute?" Nyssa said from the stairs. "I wish I had a camera."

"No, you don't! Camera's are evil."

Hiei looked up at Nyssa. She was wearing a very light navy, thin strap dress that had the top part formed on her. The skirt portion was flowing all the way down to the floor. Her hair was done up in a half bun, allowing some hairs to fall beside her face.

"You know that you guys look like Tuxedo Mask from a cartoon, right?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow. They shook their heads in no. "Oh well. You guys look great anyway." She put on her mask then got to the base of the stairs.

Botan appeared with a portal. "Wow! You all look awesome! Time to head to Koenma's to get your tickets in." she allowed them all to head in to the portal and it closed behind them.

"Alright. Ladies, you look beautiful." Koenma complimented, still in his teenager form. "Here are your invitations, and good luck. A limo is waiting for you on the other side of the portal." He pressed a button and a portal appeared.

They all went through and there was a white limo. An ogre wearing a driver's attire opened the door for them. They all piled inside. The ride itself was fairly quiet. Even Kyla didn't say much.

When the limo came to a halt, they all looked outside to see a giant mansion with a giant front yard. There were a lot of people with partners going in to the building, and there was even music playing. Kurama got out first and helped Kyla out.

"Thank you, Kurama." Kyla smiled at him.

Hiei got out and held out his own hand to help Nyssa out. He didn't look at her as she accepted his hand.

"Thanks, Hiei."

Kurama and Kyla linked arms, heading down the path towards the entrance. Nyssa and Hiei just walked beside each other. At the door, the guys gave the invitations and they were all allowed in. Everywhere they looked, there were demons in their human-like forms dancing or talking at the punch bowl.

"It's going to be a while until the host appears, then we'll note where he leaves and follow him." Kurama said quietly. Everyone nodded. As they went towards an empty table, the music changed to a waltz. Before Kyla could sit down, Kurama took off his cloak, placing it on two chairs to reserve for them. "Care to dance?"

"Um… I can't dance too well… I only know the foot step." She said.

"What is the foot step? I'm not aware of that one." Kurama questioned.

"It's where I stand on the person's feet like I did with my dad years ago. I stood on his feet while he moved." She smiled.

Kurama chuckled. "I think I can handle that. Then you can step back on the floor once you get the general idea."

"Really? Then sure I'll dance!" Kyla smiled broadly.

Kurama smiled in return and led Kyla to the dance floor. Hiei and Nyssa sat down and Nyssa watched them dance.

Kyla awkwardly stepped on to Kurama's shoes then took the proper position. With the beat, Kurama slowly started to dance, making sure that Kyla didn't loose her balance.

Glancing around at all the other dancers, they all had masks. Most of the guys had weird phantom masks or similar masks to Kurama's. When they turned, someone almost stepped on her tail, causing a quiet gasp of relief. She looked up at Kurama and smiled innocently.

"So what's up?" Kyla asked.

"We're dancing, and trying to blend in." He responded.

"I know that. I mean, how are you doing?" she rephrased her question.

"I'm doing alright. How are you holding up?"

"I'm standing on your feet, and you're preventing me from falling back in to some other demon." Kyla smiled up at him.

Kurama nodded and lifted Kyla off his feet. He twirled her and led her with ease. "And now you have a graceful step."

"Think they'll play Waltz to the Moon?"

"Possibly. Or they'll play a waltz with a similar tune."

Coincidentally, a tune started playing, causing Kyla's ears to perk up. "This is the song!" her tail wagged in joy. She looked over towards Nyssa and Hiei to see if she would drag him on to the dance floor.

Nyssa was not looking towards Kyla and Kurama, but was watching a familiar scene off near a pillar. It was a demon secluding himself from the dance floor and another girl going up to him, eventually dragging him out on to the floor.

She just smiled and shook her head. Turning to Hiei, she asked him, "Want to dance?"

"Hn. I don't dance."

"Alright, just asking." Nyssa looked towards the dancers and looked for Kyla and Kurama.

A tall demon wearing a cape with a red mask on pale blue skin came up to her. "Would you care to dance, milady?" His eyes were an unmistakable sky blue.

Before Nyssa could respond, Hiei stood up and took her arm. "You should take notice not to ask other people's dates to dance."

"I was merely attempting to be a gentleman." He called as Hiei led Nyssa to the dance floor.

"I thought you said you don't dance." Nyssa said to him when she got close to the center of the dance floor.

He didn't reply as he took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist. Nyssa put her other arm up and followed his lead. The climax of the song came up and both took position. Nyssa was shocked to see that Hiei led her correctly throughout the sequence. When they continued waltzing, Nyssa sent a message telepathically.

'_Since when did you learn that?'_

'_I read your mind and followed the steps.'_

'_Take away the fun of teaching. Thanks a lot.'_

"Whatever, onna." Hiei said with smirk.

"I have a name, dumbass." She said back.

Hiei glared at her but continued to dance. Soon, they bumped in to Kurama and Kyla. Both Kyla and Nyssa stuck their tongues out at each other then turned back to the guys.

For about half an hour more, they danced. Nyssa and Kyla went to a patio to get some air. Already it was dark outside, even thought it was not even evening time. They talked about how convenient the dance was and suspected that someone read their minds.

Kurama and Hiei were at the table, looking around secretly for the squid demon. The music stopped and the girls came back in as everyone was moving to sit down. When the girls sat down, the sound of a light bell caught their attention.

"It's really dark outside. And there are not any clouds." Nyssa whispered to them. They nodded as they saw one man standing up with a glass in his hand.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming…" his voice was drowned. It was squiddy, Zoryu. "This is just an honoring night for a simple time for all demons that visit the human world, yet return freely to here in the demon world."

"Demon world?" Kyla whispered quietly.

Many waiters and waitresses handed out wine glasses to all the tables. Zoryu lifted his own glass. "I try not to be one for speech. To a joyful night."

Everyone else in the room raised their glass and repeated 'to a joyful night' before drinking from their glass. Kyla lifted her glass and almost drank from it before Nyssa nudged her.

"You're not old enough to drink." She whispered.

"But it was given to us and it would be rude not to drink it." She whispered back.

"You are not drinking that. You can drink after your birthday." Nyssa said secretly dumping her drink in to a plant pot beside her.

Hiei drank the wine as well as Kurama. They were old enough and had high tolerances for alcohol.

"You take the fun out of everything." Kyla pouted.

"But she is right. You shouldn't drink." Kurama agreed.

"You don't want to see her buzzed on even a sip of Smirnoff." Nyssa muttered.

"So you have drunk alcohol before?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"My parents gave us a small bottle to share. They took responsibility in supervising us." Nyssa said defiantly.

"And how old were you?"

"…Sixteen… That was last year…" Nyssa grumbled.

Hiei handed her the last bit of his wine glass. "Drink that."

"Why?"

"I want to see how you react."

"Again; why?" Nyssa looked at the glass then back at him. She saw Kyla trying to convince Kurama to let her have a sip.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Then I don't have to drink this." Nyssa glared at him. "How about this… answer one question and I'll drink it."

"Ask."

"Why did you pull me on to the dance floor when the other demon asked me, after you said that you don't dance?" She asked quietly so that no one could over hear her.

Hiei thought for a moment, his facial expression not changing. "We're here on a mission and that demon could have distracted you from the reality at hand."

"Don't believe you so much, but that's still an answer." She took up the glass and sniffed it. It smelt like a combination of berries and fruits. She drank it and her eyes widened. _'Blood…'_

'_Blood flavored wine.'_ Hiei nodded.

'_Tasty. Sends a deceiving message to the senses of taste and smell.'_ Nyssa put the glass down and looked at Kyla, who was glaring at her.

"And you told me not to drink it."

"You wouldn't of liked it." Nyssa shook her head.

"What did it taste like?"

"We'll see if we can get some for your birthday, okay?"

"Why not your birthday? It's closer and you can be responsible for me since you'll be eighteen." Kyla tried to pry.

"When is your birthday, Nyssa?" Kurama asked.

"In November." She replied.

"That's next month. We should have a party for you." Kurama suggested.

"Um… could we talk about this some other time?"

"Agreed. Zoryu is leaving." Hiei said, watching the squid man.

Kurama looked over and saw which door Zoryu went through. "Alright. Let's go." Kurama took Kyla up when the music resumed playing. "We'll meet you at the door." He spun Kyla around and brought her dancing in the growing crowd of dancers.

"Come on." Hiei got up and took Nyssa to the dance floor.

They all danced towards the door and went through when no one was watching…

Koenma was casually looking through his papers as the ogre brought them in. With a slight alarm bell going off, he looked up to see a portal open and Zoryu fall in, unconscious.

"What the…" his words were cut short when Kyla came through next, doing a cheer.

"Oh yeah! We blinded him again with the punch drink!" Kurama, Hiei, and Nyssa came through right after. "I'm gonna kick his butt again!" she moved to go and kick the squid demon but was held back by Kurama. "Hey! No fair! I wanna kick his butt!"

"Kyla, I really think that you've done enough." Kurama told her.

Koenma looked towards Hiei for an answer, but he gave a solid look that read 'don't ask'. Nyssa held back a giggle and both girls stopped in their place and looked at Koenma.

"Hey, it's a baby!" Kyla pointed out once she was free from Kurama's grasp.

"Is this Koenma's little brother or something? They have the same pacifier." Nyssa said.

The two girls approached Koenma and poked at his sides going in awe. "He's adorable!" Kyla said with a smile.

"Poor little guy has Botan to take care of him... Now that is rough." Nyssa said, picking Koenma up, who was all but amused by their conversation.

"What's his name?" Kyla asked no one in particular.

"I am Koenma!" he protested.

"How mean of Koenma to try and hide a walkie-talkie on his little brother…" Nyssa said, looking over Koenma for signs of wires.

"He must be mean! I should hire him to look after my siblings!" Kyla said with great thought.

"Kyla, that baby actually is Koenma." Kurama said.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, seriously, where is Koenma?" Nyssa asked.

'_You're holding the prince of the spirit world right now.'_ Hiei said in to her mind.

"I said that I am Koenma! Now put me down before Zoryu regains consciousness!" Koenma flailed in Nyssa's arms.

"Hokey man/shit!!!" the girls exclaimed, looking at Koenma. Nyssa put him down and laughed nervously.

"You should have said something…"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Never mind about that now. So did everything go well?"

"Yup! We got mister squiddy-who-can't-throw-a-punch-properly!" Kyla pointed at the sill unconscious Zoryu.

"Good work. Now if you want, you can head back to the ball or I can get a portal home for you." Koenma offered.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded. "Home."

With the flick of a switch, a portal appeared and they all went through. Instead of being at the house, they were in the forest. Before they could react, the portal closed behind them.

"If this is revenge for calling him an adorable baby, he's not going to get his pacifier back next time I see him." Kyla grumbled.

"We're not too far from the house though. He probably hit the wrong switch." Kurama suggested.

"Doubt it." Hiei and Nyssa said at the same time.

"If I didn't have this stupid dress on, I'd already be running." Kyla complained, with her ears flattening.

"What's stopped you from before?" Nyssa asked.

"This is a nice dress!"

"Well, we should head back to the house anyway. It's almost midnight here." Kurama said.

"What?! You mean that we spent what seemed like two hours in the demon world and it's already night here?!" Nyssa yelled.

"That's what he said." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Wait… what's the day today?" Kyla asked.

"I believe that it's the 21st… Thursday." Kurama said.

"Wait! Then that means…" Kyla counted with her fingers for a moment. "Halloween is on Sunday in two weeks!"

"You're right, Kyla." Nyssa said

"So what are our plans for then? I want to dress up!" Kyla said cheerfully.

"We usually don't make plans since Koenma usually has a mission for us on that day." Kurama said.

"Awww… That's no fun. Why can't we just convince him otherwise?" Kyla asked.

"Demons usually take Halloween as that special day that allows evil spirits to roam freely, to take over the world or cause massive chaos." Kurama explained.

"Can't me and Nys stay back and go trick or treating? More tricking than treating?" Kyla asked.

"We'll have to see." Kurama said.

"Oh, wait, don't tell me…" Nyssa looked at Hiei. "You think Halloween is a stupid occasion for stupid humans, right?"

"Hn."

"But it's not stupid! It's the witches new year!" Kyla said as a-matter-of-factly.

"We know. Lot's of demons also celebrate it." Kurama said.

"Cool! Do you guys celebrate it?" Nyssa asked.

"I've celebrated it before I joined Hiei. As well, Youko celebrated it." Kurama said.

"I had no time to do such childish things." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Why not? Don't you ever wish to even try it?" Nyssa asked.

He shrugged. "No point to it."

"He's in denial…" Kyla said with a sad expression.

Hiei glared at her. "Shut up, vixen."

"How about this, when the time comes, we'll either have an early Halloween celebration or a late one." Nyssa suggested.

"Like that one party last year where we went to Steph's place and only one of the other guests showed up?" Kyla remembered.

"Yup. And then we played DDR all night and we watch Phantom of the Opera. That was fun." Nyssa smiled.

"What did you girls dress up as?" Kurama was striking great interest in what they did.

"A witch!"

"A Goth priestess."

"Did you ever go to a Halloween Dance?" Kurama asked.

"Nope… Winkler is kinda dance-a-phobic." Kyla said.

"No, the dances were filled with people that disgusted me." Nyssa responded.

"Yusuke's school usually has a Halloween Dance on the last Friday of October." Kurama said.

"He's still in school?!"

"Since he's a spirit detective, he unfortunately can't focus on school work, but he's still in grade 12."

"Sucker…" Nyssa grinned.

"I'm suppose to be in school still… but don't tell anybody that." Kyla said.

"That's cause you're skipping."

"No! We were on that break and we were taking a road trip then ended up here. And no one is going to make me go to school here!" Kyla protested.

"You were skipping a week because you didn't want to do any school work and piss off your mom." Nyssa said to her.

"Therefore it was a break."

"…Fine, whatever. Shouldn't we start heading back now?"

"Back where?" Kyla asked a bit confused.

"To Kurama's house."

"Oh right. I forgot. Which way?" Kyla looked around.

"This way." Kurama started walking in a direction.

"Okay!" Kyla said as she ran to catch up to him to walk beside him. She sneakily took his hand and smiled up at him when he looked down at her. He smiled back and squeezed her hand gently in his own.

Nyssa who was witnessing all this smiled. She never thought Kyla would have the guts to do that when not on a date. She had a feeling that Kyla liked him a lot too, but was just in denial.

She and Hiei walked behind them more slowly. Both of them soon were walking beside each other just enjoying the silence. Of course that silence didn't last too long. Just then Kyla let out a scream.

"Kyla…" Nyssa said running over to her the best she could in a dress. "What's wrong?" she asked as Kurama gave her a concerned look.

"My dress got caught… and I stepped on my tail, it hurt, ow." Kyla said pointing at the branch that had attached itself to the hem of her dress.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief and then bent down and helped her get her dress free. He at first thought something had happened to her. "You better watch out for your tail or I might step on it."

"Okay." Kyla looked behind her for her tail but couldn't see it. "Um… I lost tail." She panicked. She lifted up the back of her dress a little bit and the tip popped out. "Found it!" she said with a goofy smile.

Nyssa clapped her hand against her forehead. "Girl… you are so stupid." Hiei nodded behind her.

"I thought I went back to my normal self for a moment… speaking of that, when will I go back to my normal self?" she asked looking up at Kurama and Hiei for the information.

"If it is possible for you to become calm." Hiei said.

"I can be calm!" Kyla whined.

"This maybe hard to believe… but she can be calm. It's just not often. She's usually in a bad mood when that happens." Nyssa explained.

"See I can be calm." And with that Kyla stuck out her tongue out at him.

"Do you want your tongue cut off?" Hiei glared at her.

Slowly, Kyla brought her tongue back in to her mouth. She shook her head.

"Can we keep going now?" Nyssa said, getting a little impatient.

They all nodded and kept walking. Kurama and Kyla walked ahead, with Kyla still holding on to Kurama's hand. Both the guys had their capes on but had taken off their masks a while ago. Kyla and Nyssa were still in their dresses and the weather was starting to get a bit crisp.

Kurama, on a gentleman reaction, took off his cape and draped it on Kyla's shoulders. She looked up at him, with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, Kurama. But won't you be cold?"

"No. You're the one without something to cover your shoulders." He gave a gentle smile.

"Awww… you're such a sweety." Kyla complimented him, causing a light blush to appear on his face.

Nyssa was watching from behind and smiled. "Now that is cute. Is Kurama like that to all the girl's he meets?"

"Sometimes. Only to the detective's girlfriend or to Botan though. It's his weird instinct." Hiei said, shaking his head.

"Weird is right. I've never seen a guy be so gentleman-like on a daily basis." Nyssa commented.

Hiei glanced over at Nyssa then back forward. "Aren't you cold?"

"No. I like this kind of weather. It's only when there are absolutely no leaves on the trees that it's cold." Nyssa smiled. "I actually feel normal like this."

"What's normal?"

"When you feel at an unperturbed state with yourself." Nyssa shrugged at her own answer.

Hiei watched her for a moment then looked back ahead, thinking of what she said. Did she really mean that she was now alright to be a demon? Before she said that having demon's blood was painful. He shook his head mentally at those unnecessary thoughts.

Nyssa took off her mask and rubbed her eyes. That masquerade was interesting… Not only had she got to go to one, another demon asked her to dance but she got to dance with Hiei. She still wasn't sure whether it was jealousy or means of the mission that he danced with her. Most likely the second option.

Walking a bit to close to a shrubbery, Nyssa's dress got caught, causing her to stop and try to get it undone. "Let go, bush."

She didn't notice but Hiei had stopped as well and looked at her. He knelt down beside her and carefully got her dress free from the plant. "You should be careful." He said to her as he looked at her.

"Um… thank you, Hiei." Nyssa felt heat go in to her face so she looked away and stood up.

"You don't want to have that dress ripped. It looks beautiful on you." He said quietly so that neither of the foxes could hear with their adjusted hearing. He stood up beside her.

"Are you really Hiei? Because you just complimented me…" Nyssa didn't look at him because her face was burning with blush.

"Come on. We're falling behind and they'll start wondering." Hiei started walking ahead of her.

Nyssa stood there for a moment then caught up to him. First he danced with her after saying that he didn't dance, now he complimented her. What next? Calling her by her name?

Kurama and Kyla got to the house first and looked behind them to see Nyssa and Hiei not too far off. Kurama opened the door and allowed Kyla inside first. He left the door a bit open for the other two and went inside himself.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Kyla said and went up to the stairs, nearly tripping on the hem of her dress.

Kurama went to go get changed as well. As much as he was used to wearing a suit for some missions, it was uncomfortable to wear in his own home.

Once done, they all met back down stairs. Kyla sat on the floor in her pajama pants that had red and white roses on a yellow background and a yellow tang top with an off shoulder sweater over it to keep warm. Kurama sat behind her on the sofa with Kyla leaning against his legs. He wore green pajama top and pajama pants.

Nyssa sat at the other end of the sofa dressed in crimson, baggy pj pants and a black t-shirt. She had her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Hiei wasn't far off at his window sill wearing a blue tattered tank top and black sweatpants.

"What do we do now?" Kyla asked.

"We should head to bed since you girls start training with us tomorrow." Kurama said.

"But I don't want to head to bed now…" Kyla crossed her arms.

Nyssa stood up. "Goodnight then." She smiled and went towards the stairs.

"Why are you always ditching me?" Kyla called to her.

"I'm not always ditching you. And I'm tired so I'm going to go sleep."

"Don't forget about that dare!"

"Yeah, I know. Don't forget yours either. You have six more dares since today didn't count." She went upstairs and went in to Hiei's room.

Hiei got down from his window seat soon after and followed after her.

"Goodnight, Hiei." Both Kyla and Kurama said.

"Hn." He went upstairs.

Kyla and Kurama sat in silence. After a while, Kurama leaned forward and rested his chin atop of Kyla's head, flattening her ears. "You should head to bed too, Kyla. Tomorrow is going to be a very rough day."

"But I'm not tired. Can't I just stay up and read or something?" She tried to tilt her head up to look at him.

"I would advise against it. So…" He reached down and lifted Kyla up in to his arms.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kyla yelled.

"Taking you to your room." Kurama stood up with ease.

"I don't like being carried! You know that!" she cried.

"Don't be alarmed. I won't let anything happen to you…" He put on a smile that would melt any girls' hearts.

That's what it did. Kyla took one look at him and immediately stopped struggling. Her heart skipped a few beats and her face went flush. Her ears drooped and her tail went low. She trusted him.

Kurama looked up and went towards the stairs. He carried Kyla securely in his arms like he was carrying a fragile item. Only this item was a vixen.

He went up to her room and opened the door with ease. He set her down on her bed then kissed her hand. "I'll take you out after we train tomorrow."

"Um… okay…" Kyla was still breathless by how she was affected by the one look that he gave her. "Goodnight…" she heard him give the same farewell and then leave the room.

Kyla casually got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. Somehow, she felt something leave… internally… Glancing around, she saw that her tail was gone, and her hair was short. Even her skin tone returned to its peachy color. Kyla made note of the feeling yet, surprisingly, fell sound asleep.

In Hiei's room, Nyssa was sleeping yet Hiei was still awake. His mind was wandering about the girl beside him. How she looked in that dress, how he felt when that other demon asked her to dance, and what a feeling it was to actually dance with her.

However, he didn't figure out why he let himself compliment her. He really found Nyssa intriguing. He knew that it wasn't because she had the same demon blood in her, or that she looked… different in her demon form.

He looked over at her and saw her hair go back to blue and blond. Her skin even went back to its regular tone. Curiosity got the better of him as he reached in to her mind to find out what made her go so calm to transform back.

Nyssa was in the ballroom and was looking around at everything. It all looked monotone yet everything was somewhat beautiful. Nyssa was in a similar gown as before yet she didn't wear a mask. Looking around, she noticed a familiar spiky hair demon off to the side.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Hiei, without a mask either.

'_Dance with me?'_ the dream apparition, Hiei, asked while holding out a hand.

'_I'd love to.'_ She accepted his hand, which was kissed. Nyssa was led to the middle of the dance floor and danced with Hiei.

Hiei was watching this then took the view of the dream Hiei, going along with the actions. He led her with ease and spun her out, then back in like in the waltz from earlier. When he brought her back to him, they paused.

Nyssa looked up and saw the fireworks and smiled at Hiei. Hiei looked up briefly and looked back down to her. He felt himself lean in and saw her eyes close. But he froze, not purposefully. Everything around them dissolved and even Hiei was kicked out of the apparition of himself, and watched from elsewhere.

He saw the fade in to darkness, and was replaced with a giant creature that gave the impression of a spider. Nyssa backed away with a shriek.

She tried to yell something but nothing could be heard. The creature grabbed her, causing her to scream again in terror.

Hiei took form in her dream on impulse and took up a sword. Instantly, he went and sliced through the dream creature, causing it to shatter like glass. He looked at her.

'_Are you alright, Nyssa?'_ he asked, recovering from such an impulsive attack.

She looked up at him and nodded. _'You… said my name…'_ she said in disbelief.

Hiei's eyes went wide. He did say her name. But it was a dream, therefore she might only believe him right there as an apparition as well. He decided to take a chance.

He pulled her in to a hug to relax her. _'Yes, I did say your name. Are you sure you are alright?'_

'_I think so… but… what happened? Why did that thing attack me?'_

'_It came out of nowhere. I don't know why it attacked you…'_ Hiei surprisingly felt comfortable, like getting a load off his shoulders.

'_I know that I'm dreaming…_' she sighed. _'Even if I can't control what goes on in my dreams, I control my reactions… You may not be the real Hiei, but you feel real enough.'_ She buried her face in his chest.

Hiei blushed but held her. _'You're safe now. I'll protect you here.'_

Nyssa smiled and looked up at him, placing a hand on the side of his face. _'You a really great demon… Better than all humans that I know…'_

'_You are a unique half-breed…'_ he traced his fingers along her cheek. _'I believe that our dance was interrupted.'_

Suddenly, the music resumed playing and Hiei took dancing formation, and led her. After that special sequence again, they looked up and saw the fireworks. Looking back to each other, they both smiled.

Hiei leaned in to kiss her but sensed that the dream was going to end so he pulled himself out. He looked at Nyssa's stirring form and he lied down facing away from her, assuming a sleeping position.

Nyssa woke up and looked at Hiei. That dream felt real… more so to after the hideous creature was destroyed. She knew it wasn't though. It was still dark so she looked away and allowed herself to fall back asleep.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ I'd love to say more but I have to run to work! GAH!! scrambles

Nyssa: Swt She'd like for you to review but she's not going to force you. looks around KYLA! GIVE ME BACK THAT SWEETSNOW!

Kyla: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! runs past and away with a giant box of ice cream sandwiches


	8. Training and Double Date?

_Shadowess:_ Greetings and hello again! I'm surprised I've gotten this many hits. Over 200 people have taken a gander at this story! Wow.

Nyssa: Do you think that people are going to find out that--

_Shadowess:_ I'll tell them at the end. Hush you!

Kyla: Can I tell them?

_Shadowess: _Maybe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters, or anything but my OC.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Training and Double Date?**

In the morning, Kyla and Nyssa were getting in to training clothes. Hiei and Kurama were downstairs, waiting for them. Once done, they went downstairs and followed the guys to a training field that was accessed outside the house, through a special gate in the backyard, leading to a secluded arena.

"First, you girls need to go in to your demon forms to see your extent of agility and other abilities." Kurama told them.

They nodded and did as they were told. Kyla had a bit of difficulty since her tail got stuck in her sweatpants.

"Hiei and I shall fight first to give you an idea of what our training is like. Then we'll each fight you, after you can fight each other if you are up to it." Kurama said.

Hiei and Kurama went on to the arena. Almost instantly, they drew out their weapons and began to fight. They exchanged blow after blow, repelled and blocked each others strikes. That went on for about five minutes until…

Kurama was struck with Hiei's sword through his shoulder. Kyla's eyes went wide as she gasped. She snapped.

"You bastard!" Kyla yelled and pulled up a handful of grass, and ran at Hiei.

"Kyla! What the hell are you doing!?" Nyssa yelled running after her.

Kyla's eyes glowed for a moment before she threw the grass at Hiei, who was looking at her. The grass pieces weren't flimsy, but were sharp and hard when she released them.

Hiei felt the grass pieces fly past him at great speed as well as slice through his clothing. He pulled the sword out of Kurama and glared at Kyla. "This is training, you vixen!" he yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Kyla picked up more grass and threw more at Hiei.

Hiei dodged the blades but a few hit his arm. Two were embedded, and one cut straight through. He winced in pain as blood oozed down his arm.

"Kyla!" Nyssa screamed at her and grabbed her.

"Let me go! He was going to kill Kurama!" she struggled.

"No, he wasn't! This is training!" Nyssa yelled.

Kurama got up and went up to Kyla. "Kyla, please calm down. We do this kind of training very often. I have special herbs that heal us up."

Kyla finally stopped struggling but her eyes were on Kurama's shoulder. "But you're bleeding… his sword… went right through you…" she felt Nyssa let go of her.

"I'm alright, Kyla. Really, I am. It's not the first time a sword went through me." He put his hand on her shoulder to assure her. Kyla looked up in to his eyes and nodded. "Look on the bright side. You know a technique now. Throwing grass that becomes razor sharp."

"That is very true." Hiei grumbled, puling out the blades of grass in his arm.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked him, looking at his arm more closely.

"I'm fine." Hiei mumbled.

'_You remember what I told you about being 'fine'?'_ Nyssa said telepathically to him.

'_You know what I mean, onna.'_ Hiei glared at her.

"Why don't you and Nyssa fight next?" Kurama suggested to Hiei.

"Whatever." Hiei shrugged but went to a fighting stance a little ways away.

"Okay. Just as long as I don't get stabbed in whatever heart I have left." Nyssa cracked her knuckles and went opposite of Hiei on the arena.

Kurama and Kyla went off to the side. Kurama looked at both of them and called out, "Fight!"

Hiei charged at Nyssa who got in to a defensive position. He swung at her but she evaded. After a few small cuts and more dodges on Nyssa's part, she kicked down, causing Hiei to jump up. Nyssa kept spinning and landed a kick on his side, causing some smoke to emit from his shirt.

Hiei grabbed her arm with his free one, but his hand was engulfed with ice. Nyssa just stood there with a calm expression, and her eyes having blue shining in the whites of it. He tried to get his hand free by pulling but couldn't move it. Hiei hit at the ice around his hand with the hilt of his sword, but that didn't work either.

Nyssa reached up and grabbed his wrist, causing it to freeze in place as well. Slowly, the ice crawled up his arms. Hiei raised his spirit energy in to a flame and melted the ice. Before he could gain back full mobility, the dazed Nyssa put both of her hands on his shoulders, just beside his neck.

Hiei felt the ice cover his neck and chest. Being a mainly dominant fire demon, this was a bad situation for him. Sure, the ice helped him relax but far too much can be very dangerous. He dropped his sword and his eyes were forcing themselves closed.

"Nyssa wins!" Kurama called, for knowing how vulnerable Hiei can be for such an ice attack.

Nyssa's hold on Hiei immediately let go as she dropped to the ground, holding her hands over her eyes. Hiei fell to the ground as well, but he was still partially engulfed in ice and had his eyes still closed. Nyssa looked at him and gasped. "What did I…?"

Kurama came over and touched the ice on Hiei, causing him to pull back in shock. "That's like liquid nitrogen!" he exclaimed. "It has to be melted now or he could go in to a cardiac arrest!"

Kyla took a leaf from a nearby tree and made it sharp and hard. She knelt down next to Hiei and tried to jab at the ice, yet the leaf only chipped. "Um… that's not good. Nyssa, you have to melt the ice!"

Nyssa looked at her like she was crazy but she was right. "I'll try…" Nyssa put her hands on top of the ice on his neck and chest then tried to summon fire to melt the ice. Her hands didn't summon fire, but soon started to melt the ice like an ice-cube over an open flame.

All the ice was soon a puddle around Hiei, then his eyes opened. He looked around then sat up.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" Kurama asked him. Hiei nodded the looked at Nyssa, who had her head down.

'_What did you do?'_

'_I… I'm sorry… I couldn't control myself and… I nearly made your heart fail…'_ the voice of her mind was shaken and scared.

'_But you melted the ice before that happened.'_

'_Yes… I'm sorry…'_

'_Why are you apologizing?'_ he thought to her, a bit annoyed by the apologies.

"I nearly killed you…" she stood up quickly. "I'll be back later, guys." Nyssa ran off at full speed towards a nearby woods that provided a different environment for training.

"Ny-chan!" Kyla called to her.

"Hiei, you should go after her. Kyla and I will train until you get back." Kurama suggested.

Hiei simply nodded and got up, then began running in the direction Nyssa went off to. Kurama looked at Kyla, who had a concerned look.

"Would you like to train with me until they get back?" Kurama asked.

"Are you sure? Because your shoulder…"

"Thank you for being so caring. But I will be fine." Kurama moved to a position and took out his rose whip. "Let me know when you're ready."

Kyla quickly got a few leaves, extended them to be like long thieve swords, and took a stance. "Ready!"

Kurama smirked and yelled, "Begin!"

Both of them started charging at each other with their weapons ready.

Hiei stopped under a tall tree and looked up. "What are you running from, onna?" he said to Nyssa.

"Myself… I lost control. I couldn't stop myself from freezing you." She said, with her knees pulled up to her chest as she let the bark of the tree slowly fall off from her icy presence.

"Does it look like you killed me?" Hiei jumped up and sat down on the same branch as her.

"But I almost did! Aren't you at least angry that you nearly died in training?!" she looked up at him.

"Does it look like I'm angry?" He asked.

"…No… So why are you here?"

"We're still training, so I was sent to bring you back." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you unfortunately wasted your time." Nyssa looked away from him.

"It's my time. Why should you say that it was wasted?" he questioned.

"Because I'm going to train by myself so that I won't hurt anyone unless necessary. I… I could see you loosing grip on life when I was freezing you… but… I couldn't control the freezing… I almost killed you…" She put her head down on her knees.

"You didn't kill me. Stop worrying about it."

"And what if that happens again? What if I can't stop myself next time? I don't want to kill you or anyone else I care about!" Nyssa yelled, standing up to run.

Hiei got up and grabbed her arm before she could run. "What if, what if. You control what's going to happen! Don't suppose such stupid things!"

"Please let go of my arm, Hiei." Nyssa said, still not looking at him.

"Look at me." He said, not letting go.

She did, and Hiei's hand started to be engulfed with flames, not hot fire but cold fire. "Why won't you let me have my space?"

"Would you rather have that female fox get you?" Hiei replied back.

Nyssa glared at him. "Why don't you give me a straight answer for once or I'll force myself in to your head?!"

"You couldn't get in to my head with my mind block up."

"Then I'll have to try and do so!" Nyssa yelled and forced Hiei's grip off her arm.

Hiei shook his head as Nyssa jumped out of the tree and ran deeper in to the endless woods. He followed after her, not really understanding why she's taking that moment for such a big deal. As he ran while pondering those thoughts, he didn't notice that Nyssa was running at him from a side vantage point.

Nyssa tackled him to the ground and pinning his wrists to the ground. She focused her mind on his while looking directly in to his eyes. Her head throbbed, assuming that it hit a barrier. The harder she pushed, the stranger the throbbing became. Hiei was not showing any signs of being affected.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." He said.

Too late…

Nyssa's mind hit too hard, causing her eyes to widen. She clasped one hand on her head in pain, causing her to loose balance and fall on top of Hiei. Nyssa didn't seem to take recognition seeing as her head was screaming in agony. Her head was on his shoulder, so she didn't see Hiei's face become tinted in red.

Hiei lifted Nyssa off him and set her against a tree. "Told you."

"Shut up, jackass."

"Whatever, onna." He sat down beside her against the tree and put his hands behind his head. "Let me know when you're head stops searing in pain."

Nyssa nodded and held her head in her hands. Stupid idea to think that she could break through a mind block; especially one who has experience for mind techniques for a much greater time than her.

* * *

Kurama stumbled backwards and landed on his ass, causing Kyla to jump behind him and take the two leaves to the front and back of his throat. "And Kyla wins." He said, out of breath. 

"Yay! I win." She put the leaves down and hugged Kurama. "I think you went easy on me though…"

"Honestly, I did at the start. But you were putting up such a great fight that I put my all in." Kurama said with a smile, putting his hand on her arms around his shoulders.

"That's good to hear." Kyla looked around. "They should have been back by now…"

"Perhaps Nyssa is feeling a bit of guilt." Kurama said.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen her when she accidentally punched Jordan in the face, even though it was only a nick!" Kyla said. "Jordan is one of our friends back at school. You see…" Kyla sat down beside Kurama to tell the story. "Nyssa hates having the door opened for her. Jordan did and she walked through without noticing. When he pointed it out, she got mad and chased after him, punching his shoulder. He moved slightly, causing her aim to connect with his face. She freaked and hid, constantly apologizing in fear that she'd get killed. Jordan said it was no big deal though."

"That must have been entertaining to see." Kurama chuckled.

"It was! She even hid under Mike's jacket when he was right there." Kyla laughed.

"Who was all there?" Kurama asked.

"Me, Ny-chan, Jordan, Mike, and Mike. Goth Mike and Gamer Mike."

"Well now…" Kurama got up and helped Kyla up. "Should we go looking for Hiei and Nyssa, stay here, or get ready for our date?"

"Um… that's a tough choice…" Kyla thought for a moment. "Let's see… how about we go get ready so we can give Hiei and Nyssa some quality time together?" she smiled, wagging her tail in a positive response.

"Alright. Let's get going." Kurama linked arms with her and both of them went though the gate that led back to the house. Kyla went back in to her human form with a joyous smile on her face.

With Hiei, he was still waiting for Nyssa's response that showed that she was alright. He glanced over at her and saw that she hadn't moved. A bit concerned, he went inside her mind to see how she was mentally healing her psychic ability. His eyes widened when he saw that she was replaying that dream in her mind, causing him to quickly get out.

"I know you were in my head just now…" Nyssa mumbled. "Just a dream I had about the ball last night… don't waste your time on it."

I know about that dream because I went into it last night. Hiei thought to himself. He was tempted to say that but didn't. What was wrong with him? He's acting so differently from his usual self every time he's around her.

"I said that it's my time. Walking will help ease your mind." Hiei got up and pulled Nyssa to her feet.

Hiei started walking with her though the forest going at a steady pace. The quiet serene melody of the woods could be heard behind their swift steps on the grass and dirt. The peace was good yet he didn't want that at the moment.

"So what was that dream about exactly?"

"Dancing at the ball… with a sequence off of a video game. It wouldn't interest you." Nyssa still had a hand against her head, still dousing the swelling of her head.

"Humor me." Hiei said. All he wanted to know is how open she would be with him.

"Well… you were there. And you said my name." Nyssa looked up at him. "Ya, think you were high on ice cream or something."

"Hn. So what else did 'I' do in that dream?" He asked.

"Dancing, demon arachnid, then a bit more dancing." She said plainly.

"A stupid spider demon? You should really look in to that fear. There are demons who threaten to take over the world and they have minions that are spider demons." Hiei said.

"Lovely… I still don't recall Koenma even asking for our assistance to do missions."

"Anything else happen in that dream of yours?" Hiei pressed.

"Not really. What do you think happened?" Nyssa cast a glance at him.

"Fireworks and me being unnaturally concerned." Hiei said, but soon regretted it.

"Really? That's a unique thought on your part." So he went in to her dream without her knowing… That is something of an invasion of privacy. It wasn't her fault that she dreamt that. Dreams are near impossible to control on your own.

"Whatever, onna." Hiei crossed his arms as they passed thought the last of the bush to the other arena.

Nyssa looked around and saw that Kurama and Kyla were not there. "Now where did those lovebirds go?"

"They finished training and left. Another one of their repulsive dates." Hiei scowled.

"Don't be such a sour puss. It was a dare and they need some quality time together." Nyssa commented. "Do you want to do anything while they're out?"

"I don't care." Hiei said.

"Okay, then we're going out on the human streets. Don't wear just black." Nyssa smirked at him.

* * *

Kurama paid the vender and received two cones of cotton candy. He walked over to Kyla, who was sitting on a bench, then sat down next to her. "Here you go." He handed her one of the cones. 

"Thanks, Kurama! Which one do you want to go on first?" Kyla asked, biting in to the sugar.

"Want to start off with that one?" Kurama pointed off in a direction.

"Okay! Then do you want to go on that one after?" Kyla pointed across Kurama, making him turn to look.

"Sounds good. Then we should find a photo booth after so we can remember this for years to come." Kurama suggested.

"Alright!"

When they finished their treat, Kurama and Kyla followed a line up towards their destination. After not even a minute, they got on and held on tight. They got on to the cyclone ride.

The ride started off slow, but soon got faster, and faster, causing Kyla to slide against Kurama due to the G-force. Kurama held on to her as they reached the top speed of the ride. After at least five minutes of light shrieks of other passengers, it finally slowed to a stop.

Kyla looked at Kurama and just burst out laughing. He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Y-your…" Kyla fell off the seat of the ride on to the grass. "Your hair!" she rolled around in laughter, unable to breathe.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair and felt that it was sticking up everywhere. He fixed it as best he could and helped the laughing girl up. "Come on, vixen. Time for the next ride." Kurama laughed as well.

"Okay, okay! Let me get air in to my lungs…" Kyla stopped for a brief second to take a deep breath. "Okay! Let's go!" she started running towards the next ride, which happened to be the zipper.

Meanwhile over in the arcade and games area, a carnie man called out, "We have a winner!"

Nyssa glared at Hiei but nodded. "Good job, slick."

Hiei was handed a red bull dog toy, which he looked at it awkward but tossed it towards a group of little kids so that they could fight over it. "These human games are pitiful."

"Hey, most humans are too easily entertained. Now come on, I see a shot gun game." Nyssa ran ahead to a booth with shot guns and moving targets. "I'd like to play."

"Alright, little lady. Would you like the sniper riffle or the double barrel riffle?" the carnie asked her, accepting her money.

"Double barrel riffle."

"Alrighty. Be careful cause this thing kicks like a donkey." He handed her the weapon and started up the moving targets. "You have five rounds. The more targets you hit, the better the prize."

Nyssa nodded and took aim. Hiei watched her as she took the first shot, hitting a duck down. "One." She aimed again and hit another duck. "Two…" Nyssa got two more shots after missing one, giving her a grand total of four.

"Nice job, little lady. You have a choice between this cute pink dragon, or the…" he picked up a sad looking stuffed animal. "Dying feline…" he said, practically guessing what the thing was.

"I'll take the dying feline." Nyssa pointed to the sad looking thing. The guy looked at her like she was nuts but gave it to her anyway.

Hiei shook his head. "You really dislike that color, don't you?"

"Yup. Pink is evil. Plus this little guy only needs a few stitches." Nyssa said holding up the thing.

"And eyes, and a face, and structure, and to be thrown in the trash." Hiei glowered at it.

"Whatever. You should try something like…" Nyssa looked around and saw wack-a-mole. "The fish pond." She pointed beside the whack-a-mole thing. Whack-a-mole wouldn't be the best thing for someone like Hiei to play… He'd probably break it.

"I'm not doing that." Hiei defied.

"Alright then. We can walk around then get some real sweet snow." Nyssa said, walking towards the rides with Hiei in tow.

When Kurama and Kyla got off the ride, they had a slight wobble in their step. "Okay… where's the photo booth?" Kyla looked around.

"Let's see… Ah, it's over there." Kurama pointed towards the open curtain booth off to the side. He led her over there and allowed Kyla inside first, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

Kyla sat on his lap and put in some coins. The flash went off when they were still getting ready, causing them to laugh, another flash. They finally did a smiling pose, then a 'V' pose with their hands. With a couple left, Kyla was blush-stricken when Kurama kissed her on the cheek.

They faced each other and gave a brief kiss on the lips, not noticing the last flash. Outside the booth, Nyssa and Hiei passed by and glanced at the pictures that came out. Nyssa's jaw dropped as she took the slip, looking at it more closely. Quickly, she cleanly ripped off the last picture and put the slides back, running off with Hiei next to her.

"What was that all about?" Hiei asked her.

"Look at what the foxes have been doing." She showed him the picture, causing his eyes to widen briefly. "I sense blackmail at hand."

"You know that if either one of them catch you with that, they'll demand answers." Hiei said, though he couldn't hide the humor in his eyes.

Nyssa smirked as she put the picture in her pocket.

At the photo booth, Kyla and Kurama came out and looked at the pictures in the slot. They smiled at each other before Kyla grabbed Kurama by the hand, running towards the merry-go-round.

When they each got on a horse and the music started playing, Kyla looked around and saw the familiar spiked hair-do of Hiei. There in front of him was Nyssa as well.

"Kurama, did you tell Hiei and Nyssa where we were going?" Kyla asked him.

"No, why?"

"Cause I see them over there!" she pointed over the crowd of people towards Hiei and Nyssa, who were about to get on the tilt-a-whirl ride.

"Well, I never would have guessed Hiei would go out to one of these events for any reason other than a mission." Kurama said, smiling.

"Nyssa is very persuasive. I wonder if she threatened him with a phone book." Kyla pondered out loud.

Kurama laughed. "I highly doubt Hiei would subject to that. But Nyssa probably did persuade him in a way, without words."

Kyla made a silent 'oh' with her mouth. "Do you think they are on a date like us?" Kyla asked looking back at where Nyssa and Hiei last stood.

"I don't know… it is very possible. We can ask them when we get back home, okay?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she'll be in denial."

"I thought you were the only one in denial." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Hey! That's not very nice…" she paused to think for a bit. "What am I in denial about?" she said looking at him as the ride came to a halt.

"Well…" he started as he helped Kyla off her horse. "Where should I begin?"

"From the beginning is a good place to start."

"Hmm… your in denial about not caring for your mother." He started.

Kyla's mouth fell open. "Not in this life! She is evil and I hate her and I've got people who can vouch for me. It's a long story that I don't feel like telling because I don't want to cry. Moving on…"

"Okay then. You are in denial about that movie character from The Grudge not being real."

"She is real." They jumped on to another set of horses to keep talking on the merri-go-round ride.

"No, she's not."

"She is."

"She's not. Was she at all in your room that night?" Kurama crossed his arms, though grabbed back on to the pole to retain his balance.

"She was." Kyla gripped the pole tighter.

"You're in denial."

Kyla glared at him. "Quiet you… Moving on."

"You in denial about calling me a dickhead."

"No I'm not! I said I was sorry and calling you a dickhead is what I eventually call everybody. Except for Nyssa cause she'd literally kill me, demon powers or not." Kyla said.

"Alright. You're in denial about what happened in the photo-booth."

"Nothing happened in the photo-booth!"

"Exactly. You just proved my point."

"Yeah but… it was… awkward and not… awkward…" Kyla shook her head and looked at him. "Does that make any sense?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. Not really. But if you are in denial about that, then you are in denial about liking me."

"But I do like you! But… I mean… uh… I like you like I like Nyssa. But… not like… Nyssa… Is that making any sense either?" Kyla's face was reddening.

"It explains that you are in denial."

"I am not in denial!"

"Then prove it."

"Um… how?" Kyla looked at him quizzically.

Kurama dismounted his pony and stood next to Kyla. "Slap me."

She nearly fell off the horse. "What?! Why? You haven't done anything!"

"But I did. And you are in denial about that." Kurama put on a smirk.

"Shuttup!"

"Then what happened in the photo-booth?"

"You kissed me. So?" Kyla looked around to see if there are any signs of the ride to end.

"What was the previous kiss or kisses like?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wet, and gross, and just weird." Kyla said shivering at the disgusting thought.

"And was mine the same?"

Kyla shook her head in reluctant truth. "No… yours was… nice… and sweet." She was looking thoughtful and had blood-filled cheeks.

"Like this?" Kurama kissed her for a second when she came down on the horse, leaving her bewildered. Kurama was shocked when she just fell off the horse on the other side, unable to catch her. "Kyla!"

On the metal base of the ride, right under the horse, Kyla was holding the back of her head. "Ow… I'm going to be trampled on. Ow… ow owwie…" she mumbled in pain.

Kurama got around the horse and helped Kyla up. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy…" Kyla groaned as she kept a hand on her head.

"There again, you're in denial." Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. "The ride is coming to a stop. We'll walk around for a bit then play some games before heading home."

"Sounds super." Kyla smiled as they stepped off the halted ride.

Over with Hiei and Nyssa, they just got off the tilt-a-whirl. "See, isn't this better than sitting in the living room playing cards?" Nyssa smiled at him.

"Moderately." He said plainly.

"Fine, next time you can choose what we can do. Anything at all, even training."

That seemed to catch Hiei's attention as he smirked broadly. "You asked for it, onna." He glanced around and saw the shaved ice stand.

Taking notice, Nyssa smiled and went over to the stand. "What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry."

"Two medium strawberry cones please."

After they got their snow, they sat down at a bench and eat their treats.

"Do you know how to use a sword, onna?"

"I'll learn quickly once I get one."

"I'll have to go with you to find the proper weapon that is according to your balance." Hiei told her.

"Sure, when though?" Nyssa sucked at the juices of the frosty treat.

"The sooner the better. When we get back to the house, get Botan to open a portal."

"Sounds good. What sort of sword or weapon do you think is most appropriate for me?" Nyssa looked at him.

"Twin swords, arm blades, or katana."

"How about a long samurai sword? Like a murasame or masamune?" Nyssa asked.

He chucked. "You have to wait for your ability in agility and strength to increase." He licked at his strawberry snow. "A lot."

"Alright… katana and twin swords sound good." Nyssa looked away from him then froze.

Hiei looked at her strangely. "What's wrong, onna?"

Nyssa shut her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. "Brain-freeze." **(A/N: almost had you there, lol)**

A sweat-drop appeared on his head as he watched her. He shook his head. "Pathetic…"

"Says the boy who eats sweet-snow all the time." Nyssa drank the last of the juice in the cone and got up to throw it in a trash bin.

"Alright. Let's go." Hiei ignored that comment and threw out his empty paper cone.

They both went towards the exit from behind the massive crowds. With Kurama and Kyla, they were at the games. A whistle blew and they brought down the mallets that they held to moles coming out of holes.

With the passing minute, the whistle blew again to reveal the results.

"And the winner is…" the man with a funny hat dread the digital output. "The strapping young man! Pick a prize, any prize." He pointed to all the stuffed animals and inflatable toys above his head.

Kurama pointed to one of the animals. "I'll take that fox."

The man handed him a toy fox that all white with black eyes and grey tips. Kurama nodded in thanks and turned to Kyla, handing the toy to her.

"For you, lovely lady." He flattered her.

"Now who's the one in denial?" Kyla gave a silly grin, accepting the fox anyway.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know perfectly well that I am no lady." Kyla walked with him towards the gateway that they came in through.

"You sure danced like one last night though." Kurama held out his arm/elbow for him to lead her out. She accepted and they both went out of the fare grounds to head home.

* * *

"Hello, Nyssa and Hiei! Did you have a good time out?" Kyla called with a smile when she saw them come through the front door. 

"Hey, enjoy your date?" Nyssa asked, putting down a long box on the floor next to the couch.

"Answer my question first."

"Hiei took me to the demon mall to get a weapon to train with." Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anything else…?" Kyla pressed.

"We checked out the carnival thing earlier since it's better than playing go-fish here." Nyssa stretched and opened the box, taking out a long chic katana sheath with the blade inside. It was black with an outline of a heart in red and had blue flames engulfing it detailed near the top of the sheath, and the handle was etched with flames.

"Cool… Can I see?"

Nyssa pulled out the blade slowly and revealed the sleek blade that had 'chi' engraved on to the blade with a feather beneath it.

"Wow… brand new and there's already blood on it!" Kyla said in marvel.

"Yes, the blacksmith master is a true artist. Kurama should take you to a weapon shop for an ideal weapon for you; plant or metal." Nyssa put the katana back in to the sheath and went upstairs.

Kyla looked at Hiei with a smile. "So how was the tilt-a-whirl?"

"Hn." Was all was heard from him as he went past her, to his window seat.

"I think he's in denial…" Kyla said out-loud, causing a glancing glare towards her. Kyla went to sit down on the couch as a portal opened up, revealing Koenma and Botan. "It's binky man!" Kyla exclaimed.

Koenma glared at her. "I have a mission for you all, so please get Nyssa and Kurama. They need to hear this too."

"I'll go get them!" Kyla jumped up and ran in to the kitchen first. "Kurama! Binky man is here to talk about a mission!"

Kurama looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I'm coming." He put down a binder and went towards the living room.

Kyla went in first and was about to go upstairs but was greeted with Nyssa coming down with Hiei right behind her. "I was about to get you…"

"You took too long, vixen." Hiei said.

"So why is Koenma here?" Nyssa asked Kyla.

"I'm here because I have a mission for you." Koenma spoke up, not liking to fact that he was there and being talked about.

"Whoa, hold it." Nyssa put up a hand and went up to him. "I don't recall being asked or recruited to do your detective's work."

"Since you are a half demon, and appeared in the Spirit World alive and unknown, instead of being arrested you are deemed to work for me unless told otherwise." Koenma said.

"…You could have at least told us!" Nyssa yelled at him.

"That was um… actually my job…" Botan raised her hand lightly. "I was going to tell you at the mall before we went to the beach but… I kind of forgot to…"

"I don't mind. That last mission was fun! Except the part where we had to wear a dress…" Kyla commented.

"Fine. What's the mission?" Nyssa crossed her arms.

"There is a pair of demons working together and have caused my other detectives to disappear. It's a child psychic demon and a feline demon. The girl is Amelia Bakkury and the woman is Natasha Ptomaine." Koenma informed them.

"Will Yusuke and Kuwabara be joining us?" Kurama asked.

"Yusuke shall. Kuwabara is still training with Genkai. Yusuke will be here in the morning for you all to come to my office where I can send you to where Amelia and Natasha are." He ran a hand through his hair. "I suggest you girls get weapons for you may be challenged to fight."

"And I have something for you girls." Botan smiled as she reached in to her sleeve and pulled out two cloths and rocks. "These are sharpening stones and silk cloths to wipe your weapon clean."

"Cool! Thanks, Botan!" Kyla accepted the gift, as did Nyssa.

"Now that everything is settled, are there any questions before I leave?" Koenma looked at all of them.

"I have one!" Kyla jumped up and raised her hand.

"What is it Kyla?" Koenma looked at her.

"Why do you still have a pacifier even though you're in teenager form?"

An anime vein appeared on his head before he turned away in to a portal, with Botan following, shrugging at Kyla.

Kurama turned to Kyla. "Shall we go find a suitable weapon for you? Or do you wish to stick with a dagger?"

"I want to get a twin elbow blade kind of weapon!" Kyla said with enthusiasm. She took him by the arm and went towards the back patio doors.

Nyssa sweat-dropped at her and shook her head. "She is seriously nuts, and he's going to be dragged down to her sanity level."

"And you aren't?"

"At least I'm not bounding downstairs to get sweat-snow." She earned a glare from Hiei.

Kurama and Kyla were observing the different plants in the backyard. Kyla went in to her fox form and was feeling around to see what would be most effective and efficient. Her eyes caught something that was hidden between some bushes. "What's that?"

Kurama looked at the plant she was looking at and smiled. "I thought it died out during the last blizzard." He reached over and pulled out a flower that was a cross between a rose and bleeding heart flower. He handed it to her.

Kyla smiled and touched the petals gingerly. The flower extended in to an arm-length sword.She stood up and gave an experimental swing. "Perfect! Can you get me another one?"

He nodded and got her another flower. "I can do a special spell on those flowers to preserve them like my rose whip."

Kyla's face brightened. "Really? Oh thank you, Kurama!" she fell down and hugged him tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome." He pulled back and rubbed her head between her ears. "You'll also be able to put them beneath your hair without your enemies knowing. Now come on, foxy, time to go back in." he stood up and helped her up.

* * *

_Shadowess: _Another chapter submitted. Wow. Oh, at the start with the notes, I said that I'd tell you something at the end... well... I'm not saying until the end of the story! Unless you review and ask then I might tell you. Reviews are loved but not forced! Arigato! 


	9. The Mission and Twists

_Shadowess: _Another chapter. I felt like updating so ya. Not much to say here. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Wizard of Oz, phonebooks of Dukes of Hazard, the 'Ring-around-the-rosey' tune

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Mission and Twists**

That night, the girls were filled with brief dreams. Nyssa was in Hiei's room for the fourth night out of seven. Her mind was occupied with the giggling of a little girl again. Visually, there was a sword fight between two shadowy figures.

Their swords clashed with flashes and the clanging metal echoed in the unfamiliar area. The two were of similar height and moved at great speed.

One was loosing the battle and had their sword knocked away from them. The other struck their sword through their shoulder and the lights came on. Nyssa had the sword through her shoulder and the holder of the sword was Hiei, but his eyes were not red, but blue.

'_H-Hiei…' _she choked out as she started to fall. Nyssa hit the ground, allowing blood to flow from her wound. Her demon form flashed back to her human form in an instance.

The sword was pulled out and was about to strike her again but his eyes went back to their brilliant red. Hiei dropped the sword and looked at her with wide eyes. He fell to his knees and held Nyssa up.

'_What have I done…?' _the dream boy whispered in disbelief.

Nyssa reached up and put her arm around Hiei in a half hug. Before she could say anything, rapid footprints were approaching and out from the darkness jumped a giant demon spider and a shadow figure man with a sword glinting in the light.

Nyssa opened her eyes and turned over to see Hiei watching her. Since she was half asleep, she jumped back in shock and fell off the bed.

"Ow… shit…" Nyssa grumble and sat up from the floor, putting an arm on the bed.

"What's your problem?" Hiei asked her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I was half asleep and thought I saw something that wasn't real." Nyssa got up and got back in the bed.

"What did you see?" He said with a tinge of curiosity.

"I thought I saw you with blue eyes." she grumbled as she put her head down on the pillow.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you dreaming of?"

"I don't feel like saying it. Just go in my head and see it if you can." Nyssa yawned.

He nodded and went in to her mind. That dream sequence was played over again, causing his eyes to widen slightly. "Blue eyes… You get the strangest dreams, onna."

"I know. You ever dream of really odd things?"

"Rarely."

"Well…" Nyssa yawned. "I'm getting sick of remembering these dreams, and I'm getting sick of these spiders."

Hiei lied back down and glanced at her once more. "Dreams only prepare you for a situation that could occur; to lessen to blow."

"I know… see you in the morning, Hiei…" she groaned and drifted to sleep. Hiei dosed off soon after as well.

In Kyla's room, her dreams were filled with bits of scenes. The bleeding heart rose weapons were flying through the air and turned back in to their original sprouted form.

The view cut to Kurama holding out his rose whip, yet his eyes did not show the usual green… they were blue. Whip lashes were heard and flashes of the whip clouded her sight.

Kyla was in her fox form, running away from something. Another whip lash sound and she fell forward to the ground. It cut to her full of slashes, whimpering on the ground with her white hair, ears, and tail marked with blood. Kurama came up behind her and the scene cut to Kyla going human.

With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him. _'Kurama…'_

His whip fell to the ground and his eyes went back to their emerald green. _'Kyla…!'_

Falling to his knees, he lifted her up in to his arms, his hair hiding the look in his eyes. The scene around them changed in to one on a bridge, and it collapsed sending both of them falling.

Kyla shot awake and looked around. Her breath was shallow and she was trembling. "Only a dream… only a dream…" Kyla put her hand on her chest and her other hand slightly beneath the pillow. But… her fingers grazed something.

Her heart stopped. She didn't put anything under her pillow. Her mind flashed to what it could be and she panicked. Kyla screamed in dread, causing her door to fly open to reveal Kurama.

His hair was messy and his button-up pajama shirt was disheveled. "What happened?" he looked like he was ready to attack someone.

Kyla jumped up and went over to him, whimpering. "There's something under my pillow that I didn't put there!" she hid behind him.

Kurama went up to her bed and lifted up her pillow. It was the seed that he gave her the first night. "It's the seed that I gave you." He picked it up to show her.

"But I put it beside the pillow." Kyla took it from his hand.

"It must have got under your pillow, because it is, after all, from the demon world." Kurama said. "It reacts to emotions."

"I kind of figured that out when it jumped after I talked to it. Right, seed?" Kyla looked at it. It jumped. "Gah! See?!"

Kurama laughed. "Well, that's all that was under your pillow. Go back to sleep, vixen." He kissed her forehead before heading back to his room.

She smiled and took the seed back to bed. This time, she put it under the bed sheet at the top corner. With a yawn, Kyla fell back to a tranquil sleep.

* * *

"Is everything set?" 

"Ready and set." A woman purred.

"Very good, Natasha. And Amelia?" the man looked towards the small girl.

"Very ready."

"How are the half demons enduring the dreams?"

"Another night and their dreams shall be endless nightmares…" the little girl giggled. "Nothing can stop them now."

"And what of the other detectives?" he looked towards Natasha.

"They are in need of some stitches. A few of them have been ripped and clawed too much." She laughed hauntingly.

"You have guests arriving soon. Take caution and have fun, girls." He laughed as conducted them off.

* * *

"Hey, babes!" Yusuke greeted them as he went in to the living room. 

"Hey, dumbass." Nyssa smiled at him.

"Hi, dickhead!" Kyla waved at him cheerfully.

Yusuke nearly tripped over his feet and gaped at them. "Dumbass? Dickhead!? What did I do?"

"Call us 'babes'." Kyla pointed out.

"Well, what do you want me to call you? Chicks? Hotties? Dolls?" Yusuke started listing off.

"Kurama, do you have a phonebook?" Nyssa asked.

"Uh… yeah.' Kurama got a phonebook and handed it to her. He looked to the giggling Kyla in question, but she just pressed a finger to her lips to keep quiet.

Nyssa went up to Yusuke. "Right or left?"

He stopped listing off names and looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Right or left?" she repeated.

"Um… right?" he was unsure about what he was answering for. His response became clear when the phonebook she was holding was smacked across the right side of his face, causing him to fly halfway across the room.

"Thank you, Kurama." Nyssa handed the phone book back to him.

Yusuke sat up laughing. "Whoo boy! That's a hit Jin would fly to the cosmos and back for!"

"Jin? Who's he?" Nyssa asked.

"Trouble." Hiei said in disgust.

"Jin is a wind demon. We fought in the first tournament since we became detectives." Yusuke said. "Maybe I'll be able to introduce you to him one day."

"Why do I get the feeling that you would get along great with him... causing chaos and havoc to all humanity." Nyssa said to Kyla.

"Yeah, most likely." Kyla nodded.

"Well, where's that Grim Reaper?" Yusuke stood up, rubbing his red cheek.

"Right here!" Botan flew in on her oar. "Everybody prepared?" All of them nodded and she made a portal to lead to Koenma's office.

"So where are we heading, Koenma?" Yusuke put his hands in to his pockets.

"It's a different kind of environment… Like those toyland areas that you may have seen on cartoons that are meant for children under five years old." Koenma brought up a screen that showed a photograph of a lot of toys of dolls, blocks, and… things…

"Are you sure that's an environment? Looks like a baby-sitters nightmare." Kyla commented.

"It's an environment. Now be careful out there." Koenma pressed a button and a portal appeared right beneath them.

They all fell through with a light cry of shock. One the other side, they all landed on their rears. Hiei was up first and looked around. He didn't like the environment, all the color… It was too deceiving.

Everyone got up and heard the giggling of a little girl. Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other.

"Do all little demon girls have the same giggle? Even in dreams?" Kyla asked, whispering.

"Maybe… did you have dreams with giggling in the background too?" Nyssa whispered back to her.

"Ya. You had them as well? Good, then I'm not the only one." Kyla smiled.

"Let's start out that way." Yusuke spoke up, pointed down a yellow brick road…

"If munchkins come out, kill on sight." Kyla said.

"Agreed."

They all nodded and started down the rip-off path from Wizard of Oz. Looking around in caution, the giggling got louder and louder.

A little girl ran in front of their path around the corner. "That must be Amelia!" Yusuke proclaimed, running after her.

Kyla and Nyssa went in to their demon forms and followed with Kurama and Hiei. Around the corner behind an ABC block, Yusuke was looking at twin girls holding hands, dancing in a circle.

They were singing, "Ring around the rosy… pocket full of posy… ashes… ashes… we all fall down. We all fall down to hell… smell of burning flesh… No hope… no hope… we all scream NOW!!!" the girls fell down and combusted in to flames, leaving behind a puff of flowers.

Kyla blinked. "That is the best song ever! Dark, dreary…"

"Brings a smile to your face." Nyssa continued, nodding in agreement.

All the guys looked at them strangely. "You girls are… very very weird." Yusuke said with a tad of fright.

"You're the one calling girls by inappropriate names even though you have a girlfriend." Nyssa smirked at him.

Yusuke gave an innocent look. "Well, let's continue on."

After a minute, the guys heard the girls singing in a trance like tone.

"Ring around the rosy… pocket full of posy… ashes… ashes… we all fall down…" they sang dazed. Kurama and Hiei looked at them with concern. "We all fall down to hell… smell of burning flesh… no hope… no hope… we all scream now!!"

Kurama went in front of Kyla and grabbed her shoulders. "Kyla!"

She looked up at him with a smile. "What, Kurama?"

He blinked in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Um.. well… you were singing in a trance. I thought you were possessed." Kurama said.

"That's what the song sounded better like. It's catchy!" Kyla's tail wagged around.

Kurama looked at Nyssa. "You, too?"

"But of course, my fox friend." Nyssa tilted her head at him. She looked back ahead to see Hiei glaring at her. "You thought so too? Man you guys are paranoid."

"Let's just find Natasha and Amelia already…" Yusuke ran his hand through his slicked hair.

"Looking for me?" a voice above them echoed.

Their eye sight moved to the top of a giant block and saw a woman in a black Chinese dress with a slit all the way up her grey fur leg. Her hair was black and wavy and went down to the start of her tail. Her tail was fluffy. Her hands and feet were paws with long claws. Her eyes were green with yellow slits, and fangs stuck out elegantly and violently.

"Natasha Ptomaine, you are under arrest by order of the Spirit World." Yusuke called up at her. "Come quietly or we'll have to resort to force!"

"Such cute boys… you can be my first scratching toy, detective!" She laughed.

The little girl came up behind them and shot a ringlet beam at Yusuke. He didn't have time to evade and was engulfed in smoke with a 'poof'! When the smoke cleared, there was a standing little doll that looked like Yusuke on the ground.

Natasha jumped down and picked it up. "You should last a while. Amelia, you can have the others for playing house."

Kyla and Nyssa's eyes widened. "Not good! Run!" they yelled at the same time and grabbed the guys by the hand, running away from the little girl in a doll tan and black dress with near white curls and skull hair accessories. Her eyes were deep maroon purple with innocence and a creepy shine to them.

"Let's see how you deal with this." The little girl laughed and shot a beam towards the four.

The guys turned around and blocked the girls from the blasts. They sparked in the colors of the rainbow before the girls grabbed their hands and ran in to a giant hamster ball. The ball broke in half and a lid fell over top of them. Kurama whipped out a charm and placed it on the ball, causing Amelia to touch the ball and receive a shock.

She started crying. "Natasha! They zapped my energy!" she flew off, with single tears falling to the earth like drizzle.

"And I thought my sister was a cry baby…" Kyla said.

"Uh… Kyla?" Nyssa said with a tone of uneasiness.

Kyla turned around and gasped at what she saw. The two guys were no longer their teenage selves, but they were… little boys. She sat down with Nyssa and observed the guys.

Kurama was in a toddler version of his red and yellow uniform but his hair was cut short, like BamBam off of The Flinstones. His eyes were larger and a brighter green with shine. He looked up at her and looked down at himself.

"Uh oh…" his voice was small yet so cute. He spun around to try and look at himself better.

Kyla squealed and picked Kurama up, sitting him down on his lap. "You are such a cutie!" she ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh.

Nyssa was just blinking at Hiei, who wasn't facing her. Hiei was about waist high, was still wearing all black, and his hair was the same, only a bit droopy. He had his arms crossed. **(A/N: I have no clue how Hiei was as a little kid. So I'm making it up.)**

"Hiei." She said to him, to try and get his attention.

He turned around and looked at her. "What do you want, lady?"

Nyssa's eyes widened at how cute he was! His eyes were innocent yet trying to show some toughness that didn't work. His bandana was gone, showing more of his face except for his bangs.

"Oh goddess…" she gasped. He blinked at her.

"What? Is there something on me?" he looked around him.

"No… You're adorable!" Nyssa said with a smile.

He froze. "I'm… what!?!?"

Nyssa picked him up and sat him down on her lap. "You are cute as a little kid. See Kurama? Same thing happened to him." She pointed at Kurama and Kyla.

Hiei looked around and crossed his arms. "Stupid girl… I should have let you get hit by that stupid beam…"

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"…I'm not listening to you, lady!" Hiei stuck his nose up in the air and turned away from everyone.

Kyla and Kurama laughed at Hiei. Nyssa laughed as well. "Cute, huh? I just hope he doesn't try to kill me when these guys go back to normal."

Kurama and Hiei had that same lightening around them again, causing them to shrink and change… in to cats? **(A/N: Why not?)**

They had their teenaged appearance with hair and eyes, yet they were cats with tails, ears, paws and fur. Kurama was light grey and Hiei was black.

Kyla and Nyssa looked at each other and hugged the guys with light squeaks. "Kawaii!!!"

"Can they get any more cuter?" Nyssa smiled, playing with Hiei.

"This is degrading, onna!" he yelled at her. He stopped and saw her hand dangling over him like a mouse on a scratching post. He instinctively pawed at it.

"I must admit though… Being a feline is far more different than a fox… Hm?" Kurama saw something behind Kyla and jumped off her lap… slowly approaching the object with ninja kitty stealth!

Kyla laughed when she saw what he was going towards. Her tail moved back and forth, causing Kurama to jump at it. His claws went in to her tail, causing her to yelp in pain. She picked Kurama up by his scruff and held him in front of her. "You are better as a fox, kitty Kurama."

His ears flattened. "Sorry, Kyla… I couldn't help it."

She set him down on her lap and started to pet him, hearing a satisfying purr from deep in his throat. She looked towards Hiei and laughed. Nyssa got Hiei on to his back and was playing with her hands, gnawing and pawing.

Nyssa picked him up and set him on to her lap, scratching behind his ears. "I wouldn't mind if they stayed like this for a while."

"At least Kuwabara isn't here." Kurama said in between strokes. "He adores cats."

"I'd scratch that moron's eyes out if he came near me…" Hiei mumbled, giving a deep purr.

They sat there for minutes before they heard a light tapping on the hamster dome. The cat dudes turned to see Yusuke in his doll form, yelling with his cotton mouth, "Let me in!"

Kyla and Nyssa set Kurama and Hiei down and move to lift up the transparent cage. Yusuke scrambled in.

"You escaped from being a cat toy… now you're in danger of being a kitty toy." Kyla informed him, picking up Kurama.

Yusuke fell backwards and sat back on his polyester butt. "When did you guys become cats!?" He called in shock.

"If you came by earlier, you would have seen two little kids instead of kitties." Nyssa said. "They got zapped by Amelia's beam."

"Damn… Why didn't I get to be with you guys? Then I would have gotten petted by the girls." Yusuke crossed his stubby arms.

Hiei's fur stood on end as he hissed at him. "You are still a scratching toy target, detective!"

"Cripes!" Yusuke hid behind Kyla.

Not a moment longer, the shocking field of the dome was being zapped again. They all looked up to see Natasha and Amelia hitting at the dome with… tiny toy umbrellas…

"You. Can't. Stay. In. There. Forever!" Natasha yelled between whacks.

The little girl giggled and stopped whacking. "I almost forgot about the little trick I have."

Natasha looked at her and grinned. "That's 'purr'-fect, Amelia. Do proceed."

Everyone inside the dome was confused as the little girl closed her eyes and hovered in the air. Kyla and Nyssa heard giggling from her but… not from her directly. The noise was in their minds. Kyla's ears and tail drooped and her eyes went dazed and lifeless.

Nyssa held her head in pain and crunched over. It didn't last long though. Her hands fell to the ground and her eyes also became dazed and lifeless.

Both girls got up and lifted the dome up completely, throwing it off to the side. The guys yelled at them to try and snap them out of their trance. Natasha laughed and looked at the girls.

"Such obedient little girls… You're influence on their dreams does wonders, Amelia!" her Russian accent piercing through the air as her paws touched both the girls' faces.

Hiei sent a message to the two other guys saying that Amelia was controlling them. They formulized a plan; Yusuke would distract Natasha while Hiei and Kurama went to take down Amelia.

Yusuke ran up to Natasha. "Hey, flee-bag! Bet you get hair-balls from looking in a mirror!"

That got her attention. She hissed violently and pounced at the fleeing Yusuke toy. Kurama and Hiei snuck around the other side of the dome and used their temporary cat-like skills to jump up at Amelia from behind.

Claws extended and fangs open, the two got hold of Amelia's ankles, causing her to shriek in terror and pain. She started crying and flew down to the ground, landing next to Nyssa and Kyla.

Kurama and Hiei let go and were ready to strike the crying girl, but Kurama noticed something, stopping Hiei before striking.

Yusuke was just caught by the woman but he turned in to a human again. Both confused, Yusuke snapped out of it and pointed his finger at her in a gun-like motion and yelled. "Rei Gun!"

A pulsar of energy shot out from his finger and hit Natasha in the chest, knocking her back and hitting her head against a giant block. She fell limp and unconscious. Yusuke gave a cheer in victory yet stopped when he heard little Amelia crying.

"I…I w-want my mommy…!" Amelia cried, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

Kyla and Nyssa snapped out of their trance and looked at the crying Amelia. Nyssa picked up Kurama and Hiei, having a little difficulty with Hiei though… Kyla knelt down beside Amelia and looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.

Amelia sniffled. "T-the kitties hurt m-my ankles… I w-want my mommy!"

Kyla looked at the little girl in sympathy and hugged her. "It's okay… We can take you to Koenma and he can find your mommy. They also have special people there who can make your ankles all better." She knew how to talk to good little girls, even though they were pure evil and tried to kill them.

"R-really…?" she stopped crying but was still wiping her eyes.

Kurama jumped out of Nyssa's arms and on to Kyla's shoulder. "We can if you allow my friend and I to become our original selves. I apologize for hurting you, but we didn't know what else to do."

"But… Natasha and him will get mad…" she whispered.

"Natasha and the mean man won't get at you if you come with us." Nyssa said.

"Yeah, cat lady won't get mad now since she's unconscious." Yusuke pointed his thumb behind him to the feline demon.

Amelia looked in deep thought and nodded slowly. She looked at the kitties. "Your forms should return to normal in a few hours…"

"Then why did I change right back?" Yusuke asked.

"I hit you with a direct beam. I don't like doing the same one twice." Amelia smiled.

"What about what you influencing their dreams? Can you stop that, too?" Kurama asked.

"I'll stop sending them nightmares and I won't control them any more…" Amelia touched her ankle and flinched.

"Would you like one of us to carry you, Amelia?" Kyla asked. She nodded.

"I'll carry her. Hiei is clawing and if he doesn't stop, he could get his fur singed." Nyssa lightly glared down at Hiei, who only went 'hn!' and crossed his paws.

Kyla took Hiei from her and held both the cat boys in her arms. Nyssa kneeled down and allowed Amelia to climb on to her back.

"Can't she fly? She is a psychic demon after-all." Yusuke asked.

"Amelia is still a little kid and sometimes needs to be treated like one. You're a teenager yet you need to be treated like a toddler that needs to be grounded." Nyssa glared at him.

"Hey, can't get rid of the little kid inside." Yusuke put his hands behind his head and went to get the demon cat lady. When he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, he pulled out his communicator. "We got them, send a portal now."

In a few seconds, a portal appeared that allowed them to walk through. They passed through and Koenma was waiting with a pair of ogres.

"Good job team. Ogres, arrest the woman and girl!" Koenma ordered.

"Wait!" Nyssa and Kyla yelled, stopping the ogres.

"You can't take away Amelia. We promised her to have her ankles fix and to see her mom." Kyla objected, still holding the guys in her arms.

"It will take a while though…" Koenma opened some drawers, looking through them.

"Then I'll wait with her." Nyssa said.

Everyone looked at her then Koenma broke the silence. "Alright. It may take a few hours just to locate her file. Go left out the door and five doors down to bring her to the nursery office." Koenma pulled out a pair of cuffs and handed them to an ogre. "Arrest the woman and bring her to room 3." He told an ogre.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Nyssa smiled and went to go out the door with Amelia on her back.

"See you at the house, Ny-chan." Kyla waved to her.

Hiei scrambled out of her grasp and ran over to Nyssa, jumping up her on to her shoulder, opposite of Amelia's head. "I'm going with you. I don't trust this brat."

"Such a bad tempered kitty…" Amelia looked at him.

"That is true, sweetie. He's just paranoid about girls." Nyssa smiled. "Bye peeps." She called back one last time and went out the door.

Koenma looked back to the others. "Yusuke."

"Ya?"

"Keiko is waiting for you at your house. I'd advise that you go get home before she gets too impatient." He opened a portal for him, causing him to drop through.

Before the portal closed, they could hear the yell of Keiko on the other side. Koenma looked at Kyla with Kurama in her arms, still in kitty form. "I would advise you two to head back to the house and wait for Kurama to turn back to normal. But before you go…" he went through a drawer again and picked up a toy that made Kurama's senses spike up. "Here is a catnip chew toy for him in case you both get bored."

Kyla caught it when he tossed it to her, even Kurama tried to leap even though he was being held. "Thanks, Fred!" Kyla smiled at him.

"Uh… My name is Koenma."

"Oh! Well, I call people 'Fred' when I don't remember their name. So… bye, Fred! Er.. I mean Koenma!" Kyla explained briefly and said farewell all at once. A portal opened beneath her, causing her to fall through with grace and no style.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ And now the guys are cats! What's up with that? And why the heck did Fre-- I mean, Koenma have that chew toy in his desk? Just what else does he keep in there?

Kyla: He also has gum, dog toys, eye drops, a few highlighters, and a rattle in there. Oh! And a broken watch.

Nyssa: Just how do you know that?

Kyla: I snuck in while he was talking with Botan and looked.

_Shadowess:_ Okay then... Reviews are loved but not forced! Arigato!


	10. Awkwardness

_Shadowess:_ I'm so glad that this story is going well. Now, I can tell you now that the sequel is already longer than this one! Crazy, no? And I only started it in November of 07. Its already near the end of Jan of 08. Three months!

Kyla: Your mom is right. You have typing verbal diarrhea.

Nyssa: You're not even half way done that sequel, are you?

_Shadowess:_ Nope! Not even close, and the plotline is actually existant! Enjoy this chapter and thank you to all those who have reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, DNAngel, Caramilk, FF8 music

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10: Awkwardness_**

A furious yell could be heard throughout the darkened halls of a mansion. Its source slammed down his hands on a desk.

"Damn those imbeciles! To think that I was fooled… to believe that they wanted to share my goal!" his hand brushed away papers, and heavy cracked vases from a desk. They shattered on the ground, sending sharp objects to each end of the book-engulfed room.

He waltzed around in the shadows, grim for his situation. "What must be done? What step shall be taken next?" he pondered and scanned the titles of his books. Nothing was jumping out as a solution… his fingers grazed the olden scriptures when… He stopped. His hand grasped a rather old book and he pulled it out

Blowing off the collected dust, he read the title and started to laugh…

"This… this could work…" He sat down in a large chair and opened the book upon his now cleared desk. "Yes… this could work…"

* * *

"Bye-bye Nyssa! Thank you and Kyla for helping me!" little Amelia called from the arms of her mother.

"Take good care of her, ma'am." Nyssa smiled at the two.

"About time she left…" Hiei muttered. He lay across Nyssa's shoulders, seeing as he didn't like to be held or to follow around, looking up at every individual that he crossed. He hissed when Nyssa pulled at his tail.

"Attempt to be nice, Hiei." She glared at him. "Bye, Amelia." Her expression went to a cheerful one when she looked back at Amelia, going through the portal.

When it closed, Nyssa and Hiei looked at Koenma. "Portal?"

"Alright then. Thank you both for watching her until I got her mother here." He reached in to a drawer and pulled out a toy ball. Hiei stiffened and watched it intensely. "A little cat toy with catnip to kill time until the spell wears off. Catch." He tossed it to Nyssa.

Nyssa caught it and noticed Hiei watching it. She moved it around and he followed it, like he was hypnotized. "Thanks Koenma. See you later." With a smile, Nyssa shook the ball in front of Hiei. "Say 'bye-bye', Hiei."

"…bye bye…" he muttered, unaware that he said that since he was hypnotized.

Koenma stiffened a laugh as he brought up a portal for her to fall through. Nyssa and Hiei were in the living room where Kurama was trying to paw at the cat toy that Kyla held above him. She was laughing at his innocence act.

Kurama saw Nyssa and Hiei and sat up, tearing his sight off the toy. He sat up and looked at them directly. "Welcome back." He gave a cat smile.

Kyla looked up at them and grinned. "Koenma gave you a cat toy too?" Nyssa nodded. "Who is more attached to that? You or Hiei?"

She glared at him. "Just because I like cats and their toys doesn't mean that I own any. Hiei is the one who is hypnotized." Nyssa waved the ball in front of him. "Do you want the ball Hiei?"

He jumped from her shoulders at the ball and grabbed it, sinking his teeth in to it. He was caught by Nyssa before he fell with the ball in his mouth. He gave a small growl as he gnawed at the ball, being set down on the ground.

"That is cute." Kyla pointed at him.

"Very. So were you two having fun while we were gone?"

"Oh yeah! Kurama, like all other cats, have a blast with catnip!" she smiled as Kurama pounced on to the toy that Kyla put down beside him. "Which reminds me… Yesterday, did you and Hiei go out?"

"We went to the mall for my weapon. I told you yesterday."

"Did you do anything else before that?" Kyla kept a keen eye on her as she sat down.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to imply something, girl?"

"Me and Kurama saw you two at the carnival. Were you two on a date?" Kyla poked at her arm.

"Hardly." Nyssa scoffed. "I just dragged him outside since I didn't feel like playing card games all day. Plus…I noticed you and your boyfriend go in to the photo-booth." She grinned mischievously.

Kyla's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh really?" she kept her voice strong.

"Yeah, and I saw some really cute photos be fore I left. You looked so cute and shocked when Kurama kissed you on the cheek!"

"I don't like being called cute!"

"Fine then. You are a hideous freak of nature, you horrible monster!" Nyssa said in a louder tone, grabbing Kurama's attention away from the toy in his paws.

His jaw dropped and he had shock written all over his furry face. It dissipated in to shock when he heard Kyla's reply.

"That's better! You know that I hate being called cute."

"You only hate it because it's true."

"Shuttup!!!"

Kurama jumped up on Kyla's shoulder and nuzzled the side of her face. "I believe that you're cute, vixen. A very kawaii kitsune." He licked her cheek.

"Now that," Nyssa pointed at them, "…is very cute."

Kyla blushed and set down Kurama on to her lap. "I don't like being called cute." She petted him lightly.

"Vixen it is then." Kurama smiled and purred.

They heard a sound and Nyssa turned to look at Hiei. He was hacking and… the toy ball was gone. Her eyes widened. "Hiei! Did you eat the catnip ball!?"

He couldn't respond since he was hacking too much. It got worse with each progressive cough. Nyssa picked him up and set him across her lap, patting his back to help him.

"Catnip is not meant to be eaten, dummy. It's the scent that gets felines wild." Nyssa shook her head at him as he kept hacking.

"Um… Kurama, I suggest you don't gnaw on your chew too hard unless you want to cough up something nasty…" Kyla looked down at him.

"Agreed."

Hiei gave a choked sound and up came the chewed up material of the ball and some of the catnip plant. It was covered in his saliva and Hiei was gasping for air. "Goddamn… plaything…"

"You really ought to be careful, Hiei… But now you know what it's like to get a hairball so to say…" Nyssa stroked his back, with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

With that said, both guys were engulfed in the familiar rainbow sparks as they turned back to their teenager forms. Kurama and Hiei were on the girl's laps, lying across on their stomachs.

The guys were just kind of shocked until Kyla started nodding. "Yup… this is awkward…"

Kurama got off her and sat down beside her, his face tinted with embarrassment. "Uh… any requests for supper?" he said, trying to recover.

Hiei stood up and went over to his window seat, pretending as if nothing happened. Nyssa blinked in confusion. "Um… that's a first… what did you say?" she looked at Kurama.

"I asked if there are any requests for supper?" he repeated.

"I don't care. You can decide." She rubbed her neck. "I'm going to go and…" there was a sloppy squish from her hand when she was standing up. She looked down and saw that her hand went in to the gooey regurgitated mess. "…wash my hand and clean this up…"

"Gross…" Kyla leaned back in disgust.

Kurama got up. "I can get that, Nyssa."

"Nah, it's alright. Just tell me where the cleaning products are." She held her gross hand out, which was quickly occupied with a damp cloth. Nyssa turned to see that Hiei had put it there. "Oh! Thanks, Hiei."

"Hn. It's my mess, onna." He knelt down by his… clear vomit and started to clean it up.

Nyssa started over to the bathroom, using the cloth given to her to get off the excess liquid. Kyla looked over at her and saw, not a disgusted face, but a smiling one. Her suspicion rose with her raising her eyebrow.

"Do you have any suggestions, Kyla?" Kurama grabbed her attention.

"How does pasta sound?"

"Sounds like an idea. Would you like to assist me?" Kurama held his hand down to her to help her up. Hiei finished cleaning and went back to his usual spot. Kyla accepted the hand and got pulled up.

"I'll help for sure!" their hands never separated as they both went in to the kitchen.

Nyssa returned from the washroom and looked over at Hiei. He appeared to be dazed in watching the leaves being gently blown off the trees. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

He didn't look at her. "Yeah."

She looked around as she heard the light laughter from the kitchen, then back at the forbidden demon. Her mind tapped on his thoughts to talk with him. _'Are you sure? You look a bit pale.'_

'_It's nothing, onna.'_

'_Nothing is considered something. Now what's wrong?'_

His gaze went to hers, face still weak in complexion. _'Catnip is not meant to be eaten.'_

'_That I knew. Is there something else bothering you?'_ her hand comforted his shoulder. _'I'm here, you know. I always have time to listen.'_ Nyssa usually felt she had to lend an ear to someone who seemed troubled.

He sighed, as though in defeat. _'Later tonight. Bring sweet snow.'_

The connection between them broke. Nyssa went in to the kitchen and saw Kyla's tail swishing around behind her with great joy. She stood beside Kurama and was giggling at what Kurama was doing. Curious, she went up behind them to see what was so amusing.

Kyla was watching with mass interest as Kurama was cutting up vegetables. He cut them so quickly, that he did light tricks with them. He made a little mountain of onion, and made little shapes with tomato chunks.

"Can you do a cat?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"You're hooked on cats, aren't you?" Kurama smirked as he elbowed her side.

"I'd be hooked on foxes if I saw you turn in to one." She hinted.

"Honestly, I hope you don't meet Youko. His actions are uncontrollable by my part." His face flashed with a sorrow crossed with fear. Kurama's smile returned as he showed her the head of a cartoon cat carved in to a tomato.

"Still, I want to see you in your fox form one day." Kyla patted his arm and huggled him gently.

"I'll be sure to have a camera so that you two can remember such a memorable day then." Nyssa spoke up from behind, causing them both to jump a bit.

"Grr! How do you always do that!?" Kyla yelled in surprise.

"I'm light on my feet and you were distracted." Nyssa went up to her and poked her. Kyla poked her back. "So what is next for the foxy couple?"

They both had their cheeks toned with rose. Kurama simply smiled, "Since today was cut short, I'm not sure whether to take her out tonight or tomorrow."

"Well, there might be something good at the theaters. Just a suggestion." Nyssa took a couple spoons from the drawer and went upstairs.

"Why did she take spoons?" Kyla asked confused.

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh well… probably plotting my death again. But…" Kyla crossed her arms and looked up. "What did I do this time?"

Kurama smiled and put the cut up vegetables in to a tomato paste mix with meat. "I'm sure she's not plotting to kill you."

"And how can I be sure that you're not plotting to kill me either?" She took a step back from him.

"Because I wouldn't do that to my vixen." He put his knife down and went around her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Kurama rested his chin atop of her head.

"Can we go for a walk through the park tonight?" Kyla asked out of the blue.

Kurama smiled. "Of course." He leaned forward and gave a peck on her cheek before attending to the pasta that was boiling for a long time. Kyla smiled wistfully and started setting down plates and utensils on the table.

* * *

"This is really nice, Kurama…" Kyla sighed as she leaned against his arm as they walked through the park.

The sun had set only moments ago, causing the sky to be colored in pink, orange, red, and purples. There was, also, the moon already visible above them, past the half moon stage and still waxing. The park lights hadn't come on and there was a gentle breeze, blowing the autumn-art leaves to the ground with graceful flight. No one else was around… It was perfect.

"I'm glad that you suggested this… It's beautiful out here." He looked down at her.

"Yeah… it's absolutely gorgeous…"

"Not as gorgeous as you though…" he caught a leaf that flew in front of her face, causing her eyesight to move up to his. Lowering the leaf, he made her smile and continued to walk with her down the path.

"Hey look." Kyla pointed down the path towards the sound of trickling water. Ahead was a water fountain that had a concrete and marble structure that shot up water from its base.

They approached and sat down on the ledge as the sky became black with stars slowly twinkling their appearance. A single light in the area flickered on to a gentle glow.

Kurama looked down at Kyla and saw the reflection of the water in her eyes. Kyla was looking up at his and seeing the same. Kurama put a hand to her face and leaned down to her. Kyla closed her eyes and leaned up to him to close the gap.

Suddenly… Kurama was shocked to a sensation, one that only familiar on the battlefield, to emerge within. He reluctantly pushed himself away from Kyla and tried to put distance between them.

Kyla watched him with great confusion and hurt in her eyes. The hurt vanished when she saw Kurama stop and double over in what seemed to be pain. She rushed over to him but stopped a foot away at seeing a transformation from him.

His hair went from its mid back length, extending to the ground. His clothes deteriorated and replaced with white robes that were materializing around him. His hair was turning white and the top of his head was occupied with fuzzy white ears. The ensemble was completed with a white long hairy tail. Kyla watched him straighten up. He was taller by a good foot more.

"K-Kurama…?" Kyla looked up at him.

He turned around. It was not Kurama's face, but a sharper one. His eyes were golden and full of mischief. "Not exactly…" his tone was different as well. He gave her a smirk. "I am Youko Kurama, the one he has told you about."

Kyla looked up at him, mesmerized by his appearance. She found Kurama handsome, but Youko was hot! "Hi…"

Youko held her chin with his fingers and grazed her cheek. "Kurama has exquisite taste. You are quite the vixen, Kyla, even in your human form."

"Um… thank you?" she was struck confused at the compliment.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Allow me to properly introduce myself." He let down her chin and smiled. "I am Youko, former thief and inner soul of Kurama Minamino."

"Pleased to meet you!" Kyla was over-joyed and held out her hand to him.

"A pleasure, Kyla…" he took her hand, and leaned down kissing it. He looked in to her eyes. "I see your eyes as a beautiful sea of fresh grass… Deep inside them I see your fox. May I be privileged to see the form before me?"

Kyla nodded, still having the blush that appeared when he first faced her. In an instant, she transformed in to her fox form, tail swaying gently with the breeze. She saw his face twist in to one of lust for a moment, yet it was forced away almost.

"Such beauty… Since I am technically Kurama, neither of you should be drastically affected by this." Youko said quietly.

"Affected by what?" Kyla asked but was quickly answered when Youko swooped her off her feet and brought her up for a deep kiss. She was in shock but quickly pushed it away and enjoyed the moment. Heat rose throughout her entire body as Youko's tongue brushed against her lips. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

Both were in ecstasy. Youko parted from her and set her down on the bench near them. He was breathing a bit hard yet he licked his lips. "Kurama has made a… delectable choice. I approve."

"Well… thank you, I think…" Kyla was out of breath and in recovery from the intense moment.

"Perhaps we should go back to the house." Youko looked down the path at hearing something in the distance.

"O-okay…" Kyla just nodded.

Youko, again, swept her off her feet and ran with her in his arms. He ran all the way back to the house, being careful not to run into any humans and send them into shock.

Once at the house they stepped into through the front door. Both Nyssa and Hiei looked over and their jaws nearly dropped at the sight. Nyssa stood up and walked over to who she knew to be Kyla and… someone else.

"Hi Ny-chan, I'd like you to meet Youko Kurama. Youko this is my best friend Nyssa. Um… can I be let down now… I can stand you know?" she said turning back to Youko.

"So this is Kurama's demon form?"

"Yep!" she said cheerfully as Youko slowly let her to her feet. "So… what have you two been up to?" Kyla asked suspicious of them.

"Nothing, why?"

"You two are boring; you're either playing cards or sitting and ignoring each other. I'm very disappointed with the both of you." Kyla crossed her arms shaking her head at them.

Youko just smirked at the little vixen and then turned to the boy sitting at the window. "Hello Hiei, long time no see."

He smirked in return. "Hey, Youko. I trust that you are holding your tongue?"

"For the most part." He gave a sly look towards Kyla.

Nyssa caught that look and glared at him. "And just what does that mean?"

Youko licked his lips and draped his arms around Kyla. "I've had my taste if that is what you want to hear." Kyla's face went red.

Nyssa's eye twitched. "No, I did not want to hear that fox."

"Well too bad. You have." He leaned down and nuzzled Kyla's cheek with his.

"Kyla, what did he do in the park?" Nyssa looked at her sternly.

"He… kissed me…" she said with her eyes averting to anything else. Nyssa heard her thoughts as well. _'As he swept me off my feet and just… wow… just wow… He's Kurama and not Kurama, but he is…'_

"His personalities are completely opposite, Kyla." Nyssa said to her.

"I know but… Hey! I never said anything about that!"

"I want you gone, Youko." Nyssa didn't comment on her and look angry at Youko.

"I'm never gone, for I reside inside Kurama's subconscious." Youko stood up straight and smiled at Kyla. He looked towards Hiei. "Sorry I couldn't stay around longer to have some fun, but my time is up nonetheless." He did a deep bow. He took up a white rose from his hair and held it to Kyla. "For you, dear vixen… to know which of us is out when we are apart."

After Kyla took it, Youko went limp to his knees but he transformed slowly back to the red-head. Kyla knelt down beside him, after putting the now red rose in to her hair.

Kurama looked up, dazed at her. "Kyla…" he blinked and looked around. "Kyla! Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"I'm okay, Kurama. Youko actually gave me a gift." She smiled.

"A gift?" he then noticed the rose in her hair, near her foxy ears. "I see… I'm glad that Youko didn't hurt you." He smiled.

Kyla nodded and tackled him in a hug, causing both to fall to the floor. Kurama laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, that would be really cute if it were two real foxes instead of demons." Nyssa commented and went to sit back down on the couch.

"You have been adapting to Youko's actions, haven't you, Kurama?" Hiei smirked and chucked at the two foxes on the floor.

Kurama lightly blushed. But Kyla laughed. "That would actually be funny if you acted like him and Youko acted like you." She pointed knowingly with her hand.

"How so?" Kurama looked at her questioningly.

"Because you're the gentleman and Youko is like… oh! Youko is like Dark from DNAngel! Remember that, Ny-chan?" Kyla looked up to her friend.

She shrugged. "You mean a tall, dark, mysterious guy who has somewhat of a perverted personality yet his other personality is a sweet, innocent guy who just so happens to be a red-head as well?" Kyla nodded. "Then sure."

Kyla smiled. "Yay! You agree with me!"

"Only that he's like Dark. Dark isn't exactly a… civil person. Dark was a thief and he was cursed to every male generation of that one family."

"But he saved Daisuke and Riku and Risa and all those other people when they were caught in evil magic released by Krad and Satoshi!"

The girls went back and forth without moving from where they were. Kurama and Hiei just watched in part amusement, part confusion, and part boredom. They went on for about five minutes more…

"You got to stop beating down Dark! He is Daisuke too, Nyssa!" Kyla said.

"And there were many parts where they were separated and interacted with each other to show that they are completely different people."

"Well… uh…" Kyla was stumped for a moment. "You like Daisuke and he has Dark inside him."

"I like his character, but you and I both know that it's a cartoon." Nyssa stated.

"So you're just saying that because Hiei is here?" Kyla smirked, luring her in to a trap.

Nyssa blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You like Hiei. I know it." Kyla's smirk began to mirror evil.

"So? Of course I like him. If I hated him I'd be avoiding him like the plague. I have a lot of guy friends, and so do you."

"I have a boyfriend who I like-like." Kyla gave Kurama a smile and hugged him lightly. "And I know we have guy friends. I am pointing out that you like Hiei more than just a friend."

Nyssa's face went lightly red with embarrassment or of anger, no one could tell which, not even her. "I'm just going to leave. I don't have to talk about this with you in front of the guys." She got up and went upstairs as calmly as she could.

Kurama lifted Kyla off of him and stood up, lifting her up as well. "I think you hit a nerve." He whispered in to her ear so that Hiei didn't hear.

Kyla nodded and looked over at Hiei, who seemed to be in deep thought. But… then again, he always seemed to be in deep thought.

* * *

Nyssa took the stored Caramilk ice-cream and vanilla ice-cream, that she swiped when Kurama and Kyla were out, from the drawer filled with blue ice fire. The spoons were also in her hands before she went out the door. She was already in pajamas with a lounging kimono on loosely over-top like a robe. The night was very close to midnight, so Kurama and Kyla were in bed.

Nyssa opened her door and saw Hiei just coming up the stairs. He looked up at her, pausing for a moment on the steps. He noticed the ice-cream in her hands and continued to his room.

Hiei opened the door and held it open for Nyssa to go through. She passed through and smiled at him in thanks since her hands were full. He closed the door and went over to the bed after she sat down on it.

"I brought you vanilla sweet snow." Nyssa held the vanilla ice-cream with the spoon on top to him.

He accepted it and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. He opened up the bucket and tasted the cold sweet snow on his tongue. He felt Nyssa climb on to the bed and heard her open up the bucket that she was holding.

For a while, they sat in silence. But then Nyssa spoke out with her mind. _'What was it that was bothering you, Hiei?'_

Hiei looked at her and put down his spoon. _'There have been a few things that have been bothering me, actually…' _Nyssa put her spoon down as well and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked nervous, debating whether or not he was really ready to tell her his thoughts.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking right now, then we can just eat sweet snow and you can talk about this later." Nyssa said quietly, almost sensing his uneasiness.

He looked down at the ice-cream in a crossed expression. Hiei had so many of those 'few things' on his mind and they mostly revolved around one thing. He gave a reluctant sigh as he put his ice cream down on a night table near him. "Get up."

Nyssa closed the lid of her ice cream and put it down as well, allowing a small flame to engulf it to keep it cold. She stretched over the bed and put a blue flame around his ice-cream. Finally, she got up and went over to the foot of the bed.

Hiei went over to a small stereo and turned it on, turning the volume down to soft. The music that came on was one similar to Waltz to the Moon. He looked over to Nyssa, who was confused. He went up to her, about a foot away and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Nyssa looked shocked at him. Not only did she dream about that ball where he asked her that exactly, but she believed Hiei to not be this kind of an open guy… Wait… did this have to deal with what was bothering him?

"I'd… love to." Nyssa accepted his hand, which was brought up to his lips to kiss. She blushed and went in to the dancing position with him.

Hiei started leading her along with the music. At the pause from the chorus of the song, he gazed in to her eyes. "Are you alright, Nyssa?" his voice was soft, just like in the dream sequence.

Nyssa's eyes widened. "You… said my name…" Only in her dreams had he said her name but… did he go in to her dream to know the exact things to do and say for this? "But… how…? Hiei, did you…? Do you…?"

He gently pulled her in to a hug and just stood there for a moment, trying to find words to explain his actions. He took a deep breath, thinking that it was now or never. "You, Nyssa… you're the thing that's been on my mind…"

Her eyes were burning, with tears threatening to fall. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and closed her eyes. New truths were just revealed to her. Hiei actually did go in to her dream, and those compliments were real. At the ball… he was jealous… He liked her.

Yet at the back of her mind, it doubted him.

"I really… really don't want to sound cold but…" Nyssa whispered.

"It is me and I'm not being controlled." Hiei answered her before the question was asked.

"Hiei… I…" Nyssa started to speak, but was finding it harder with each word she tried to say.

He pulled slightly away and looked at her. Slowly, he started to lean towards her and was almost in a kiss when…

The stereo made high-pitch screeching noises that pulled them both out of their little bubble of emotion. Nyssa jumped in surprise and Hiei let go of her. He glared at the machine and went over to it, switching it off.

The room went dead quiet.

Nyssa was still standing in the same place and was staring at the floor, still trying to allow all the new reality to sink in. She felt like she was standing in a completely black area with nothing around her… which wasn't too far from reality considering where she was.

Hiei walked back over to Nyssa and started to put a hand to her shoulder, but stopped himself. His mind started to turn to regret. He walked over to a window and opened it. He was about to climb out but was stopped when he felt Nyssa take his hand.

"You didn't let me finish, baka…" Nyssa finally looked up at him, with a tear falling from her eyes. Hiei looked at her and caught the tear, which had turn in to a gem in his hand. "I like you… more than a friend… much more…" she whispered the last part.

Hiei's heart felt lifted, as though an entire set of weights were taken off his chest. He placed a hand on the side of her face and gave her a genuine smile. He noticed her blushing then finally went down, for a third time including that dream.

This time, their lips connected in a kiss. Hiei's other arm went around her waist before they parted. Nyssa's eyes opened and looked up at him. She smiled and reached up to touch the side of his face.

Hiei ran his fingers through her hair. "You are a unique half-breed…" he whispered.

"And you're quite the demon… better than all humans that I know…" she whispered back. "But why didn't you tell me that you danced with me in my dream?"

Hiei didn't answer, but looked away from her face.

"Hiei… please tell me…"

"I was just going along with your dream. I didn't do anything on my control until after that arachnid appeared." Hiei told her.

"Then… everything that you said…"

Hiei nodded as he looked back at her. He traced her fingers along her cheek. "I don't mean any type of harm towards you… I'll never hurt you…"

"Hiei…" Nyssa's eyes were watering, so she quickly wiped them, so not to allow another tear gem to fall.

Hiei moved down again and kissed her, as though to prove that he meant his words. He soon felt her kissing him back as her arms wrapped around his neck. He, again, broke the kiss. Her kiss was cold as ice yet burned like fire. He opened his eyes to see her that she had turned in to her demon form.

Nyssa opened her eyes to see Hiei taking off her glasses. She gazed up at his glistening ruby eyes. She brushed some of his hair and held her hand to his face again. "You are really sweet when you smile… if you want, you can smile around me."

Hiei gave her another smile and touched his forehead to hers. "Speaking of sweet… our sweet snow is still here."

Nyssa's eyes widened in realization and she looked around to check the ice-cream buckets. She sighed in relief when she spotted the blue flame around them. "I forgot that I put the ice flames on them…"

"We should finish them so that they don't go to waste."

"Yeah. Shall we?" Nyssa nodded towards the bed.

Hiei picked her up and put her on the bed, then went to get his ice cream as she moved to get hers. They sat next to each other, opening the buckets to eat.

* * *

_Shadowess: _Awwww, now wasn't that sweet? I mean the kisses not the ice cream.

Hiei: I don't act like that, onna.

_Shadowess: _Oh! Hiei! When did you get here?

Kyla: He was looking for Nyssa cause he wants more sweet snow.

_Shadowess:_ Ah... well she'll... come by soon. So don't put your katana down anyone's throat while you wait.

Hiei: Hn.

_Shadowess:_ Remember! Reviews are love and not forced! Arigato!


	11. Lovey Dovey Stuff

_Shadowess:_ Another chapter! I'm getting ready to add the sequel so... be patient if I don't add it on right after this one is done.

Hiei: Why do you make me like this, onna?

_Shadowess:_ Well it's kinda hard to get in to your personality down to the depth of your... wait... you read this?

Hiei: Hn.

_Shadowess: _Oh my goddess he must have gotten in to the icecream again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Lovey Dovey Stuff**_

Kyla rolled around in bed, unable to have sleep take her. She willed it yet it did not come. Her mind was calm so what was the matter? She sat up and looked around in the darkness of her room.

"I'm bored…" Kyla stated to the quiet noises of her room.

The quiet noises were soon replaced with a light tapping on her door. It opened slowly to show Kurama. She smiled and got out of bed.

Kurama looked at her and went inside her room. He caught her in his arms since she basically jumped on to him. The door closed gently behind him.

"Hi, Kurama!" Kyla smiled up at him.

"Hello, vixen. Can't sleep?" he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"No. You can't either?" she saw him nod his head. "Want to go for another walk or do something that gets us tired?"

Kurama looked towards the clock. "The theatre late night showing starts in about twenty minutes. Would you like to go see a movie?"

"Okay. What's playing?"

"I believe that… the three Ginger Snaps movies are playing." Kurama informed her.

Kyla's eyes widened. "There are three?!" Kurama nodded. "I thought there were only two."

"Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning is the third movie. I heard that it was like the prequel to the movies." Kurama told her.

"Is it scary?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Would you like to see that one?"

"Okay! Let me get changed though…" Kyla looked over him. "I don't think you'll want to go out shirtless though. That bitch what's-her-face might be out again."

Kurama gave a light laugh. "I highly doubt that. But I'm going to get changed as well." He kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alrighty!" Kyla gave him a hug then went over to her dresser as he went out the door.

After a couple minutes, they were both downstairs and ready to go. They went out on to the streets and started the walk to the theater. Kyla hugged Kurama's arm as they walked and was busy in chatter about nothing important.

Kurama listened closely and added his opinion when he could. He laughed at her point of view on things, but it soon got serious.

"Kurama… There is still something I don't understand." She said looking up at him.

"And what is that?" he asked sensing her confusion.

"Its about how me and Nyssa got here. I don't get it, How and also why us? To me it almost feels like fate or something. That's probably crazy and all, but maybe…" She trailed as Kurama placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"The answer will probably come in time but for now… I'm glad you're here."

"You totally just shrugged off my questions. That's what I get for asking something serious!" she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Kurama was taken aback. With her one action he felt totally crushed. "I don't know why you two came here… maybe it was as you say fate." He said hoping.

Kyla's face lit up once again in a huge smile. "Yay! It does make sense though right… I mean about that fate talk." She said once again leaning into Kurama.

Kurama smiled and put his arm around her waist lightly, holding her close. "Yes it does." He smiled down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They continued their walk towards the theater that was now in site. They didn't say anything to each other in that short walk. Kurama bought their tickets and they headed in to find some seats.

At first Kyla just held Kurama's hand lightly in hers as she watched intensely. By the end however, Kyla was hanging on to Kurama for dear life. Her arms were around his middle as her fingers clutched at his shirt. Her face was half buried in his shoulder which managed to muffle her half screams and whimpers.

Kurama smiled down at her as he smoothed out her hair and held her close. He whispered soft comforting words in her ear, telling her it is just a movie and not real in the least bit. Kyla just nodded and slowly peeked past Kurama who protected her.

The movie finally ended and Kyla let out a sigh of relief. "What a scary movie." She said finally as she calmed her heart rate.

"Only for you, my vixen." He said planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "And maybe some other people in here."

"Good, I'm not the only one scared of scary movies." She stopped and smiled at Kurama. "Thanks for protecting me." She bent over the seat and lightly kissed Kurama for the first time on her own part. It wasn't much of one, but never the less took a lot of guts. By the time she pulled back she had gone at least five different shades of red.

Kurama looked like he was in ecstasy. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up for another kiss. "You're very welcome. And thank you for the kiss." His eyes were mystified.

Kyla felt lightly entranced as she looked up to his eyes. "Hee… you're welcome..." she went with him out of the theatre.

* * *

Days past and the dares were over for the girls. Nyssa didn't have to sleep in Hiei's room anymore, and Kurama didn't have to take Kyla out every night… not that it would dramatically affect him since he already made another date with her the upcoming weekend.

"Merry Halloween!!" Kyla yelled as she bounded down the stairs in her fox form.

Kurama looked to her from the kitchen and smiled. "Happy Halloween, Kyla."

Kyla ran over to the Kitchen and hugged Kurama close. "Need some help, Kura-kit?" she asked with a chuckle at her new nick name for him.

Kurama just looked at her with a raised eye brow. He wasn't sure what to make of this new name of his, but decide to endure it. "That would be nice of you, vixen." He said smiling.

Kyla helped as much as she could with out getting in the way or getting hurt by anything near her. They talked a bit about random things as they prepared breakfast.

"So what is planned for today other then the party. You're going to dress up too right?" Kyla said helping Kurama bring everything to the table.

"I don't know… should I?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Please..." Kyla bagged grabbing his hand in her own and holding it tightly.

"We'll see Kyla." He ran his hand through her hair once then said. "Go on wake Nyssa and tell her to come eat."

"But I don't want to die, and she doesn't eat breakfast." Kyla said

"That's right… well are you hungry?"

Kyla shook her head. "I'll eat if you what me too."

"I don't want to force but it would be better if you ate." Kurama said.

"I'll have something later, then." Kyla went in to the living room and took a brief glance round. Hiei was at the window and… there was no Nyssa in sight. The clock read at 9:00am. "Awww… Nyssa won't get up for at least three more hours…" she groaned.

Kurama came out with a drink and sat down. "Has she been sleeping alright the past few days?"

"I don't know. She never said anything. But she usually sleeps as long as she can, sometimes 12 hours." Kyla said.

"She has been sleeping in your room, hasn't she, Hiei?" Kurama asked him.

Hiei looked over at them. "She has. And has not shown any signs of poor sleeping aside from the nightmares that the vixen has had as well."

"Maybe she couldn't sleep because she misses sleeping with you." Kyla said grinning like an idiot.

"Hn. Highly unlikely." Hiei said.

"Well then, why don't you go wake her up? She won't kill you."

Hiei glared at Kyla but got off the window sill anyway. He went up the stairs, ignoring the massively compressed snickering coming from Kyla.

Kurama smiled when Hiei was out of ear reach. "He may not admit it out loud himself, but he does care for her. Hiei is a very prideful demon who won't let any sign of weakness show so it can't be used against him."

"So he's protecting her unintentionally… awww…." Kyla smiled and snuggled Kurama's arm. "That is sweet… Anyways!" Kyla clapped her hands. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"I haven't said if I'd go or not." Kurama smirked.

"Awww… but you have to come with me! Nyssa will only plot against me and try to kill me! Please…?" she gave him a puppy…er… innocent fox look.

Kurama sighed and put a hand on her face. "Don't give me that look…"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just too irresistible." He bent down and kissed her.

Kyla blushed. "So you'll come with me?"

"Yeah… Of course I'll go with you."

Kyla jumped up and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Kura-kit!"

Upstairs, Hiei didn't bother to knock on Nyssa's door and went inside. The room was dark… curtains were closed… and gentle breathing was heard from the bed. He slowly approached the bed and looked at her.

"Time to get up." He said plainly.

"I'm out of school, dad…" she grumbled, pulling the covers closer to her.

"I'm not your dad." Hiei said.

"Then go away, smelly… and take Satan with you…" she groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"And just who are you talking to?" Hiei, smirking, went over to the side of her bed, bending down to her eye level.

Nyssa opened her eyes and saw Hiei. She blinked. "Huh…? Hiei? What are you doing here?" she rubbed her eyes.

"You're still half asleep, onna. Wake up." He went over to the closed curtains and threw it open, making sunlight pour in on to her.

"Okay okay! I'm up already!"

"So who is 'smelly' and 'Satan'?" Hiei asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Oh, my brother and his evil pet bird." Nyssa rubbed her eyes again. "What time is it?"

"Just past 9:00am."

Nyssa blinked and stared at him. "And you woke me up?"

"Deal with it, onna."

"And just how much sleep did you get last night?"

"… Four hours."

"Well then. I only got 5 real hours so…" she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, onna!?" Hiei was shocked at the unpredictable action she did.

"You need more sleep and I want to go back to sleep. And to be fair, I'll set the alarm clock to go off in three hours." Nyssa set the alarm and put it down. She lay down on the bed and felt drowsy again.

Hiei lay down as well, seeing he wouldn't be able to escape until after she was asleep. Surprising himself, he felt drowsy as well. He glanced over at Nyssa and saw that she was asleep. It took him only a moment for him to move over and wrap his arms around her, then falling asleep to a rest he didn't let himself have.

Down stairs Kyla looked up waiting for them to come down. No one was coming. Kurama sat on the couch watching her. She sat on her knees in a chair leaning her arms and stomach against the back.

"Do you think she killed Hiei? Twenty minutes have gone by and no one is coming down." Kyla said turning her head to look at Kurama.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, vixen. I'm sure they're fine."

Kyla let out a deep breath. "Okay." She turned and sat down properly, pulling her knees close. "So what shall we do? I have a feeling they won't be down for a while yet."

"I don't know, what would you like to do?"

"I asked you first. Why do I always have to make the decisions all the time?" she complained loudly.

Kurama didn't know what to say to this. He got up off the couch and started to walk towards her. She kinda looked at him as if he were crazy as she leaned back to keep eye contact. She really liked his eyes.

"Kurama… Have I told you, you have nice eyes?" she asked.

"…" Kurama stopped in his tracks as he looked down at a spell bound Kyla. Some times he didn't know what to think about her. He's never felt this way before. She was so different. She surprised him so often, like now. "No, continue."

"Well you have nice eyes. Very green and bright, and why are you looking at me like that?" she asked seeing the change in his eyes.

Kurama moved to sit down next to the fox that mesmerized him. "Have I told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen?" Kyla blushed and shook her head slowly, allowing him to continue. "They're like a vast peaceful grass field… showing a light rarely seen…" he put his hand along the side of her face. "But even though they're so beautiful, I see pain…"

Kyla felt her breath escape her, lost in his words and eyes. She felt caught in a trap that she doesn't mind being unable to escape from.

"I hope that I can take away that pain…" Kurama leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Kyla kissed him back, wrapping her arms up around his neck. When they separated, Kyla smiled and brushed her fox ears against Kurama. "Want to go out and get some candy? Nyssa will want to hand some out to the little midgets tonight." She brushed her tail against his leg.

"Alright." Kurama smiled then gently grabbed her tail in a firm grip.

"Hey! That's my tail!"

"Seems like it's mine now." Kurama stood up and gently got Kyla to stand, leading her backwards.

"Let go of my tail! You're being mean, Kura-kit!"

"And where did you come up with 'Kura-kit'?" he asked, still smiling that he caught her by the tail.

"Kurama kitsune. Please let go of my tail… This is so bloody awkward!"

"I'll think about it." Kurama smiled and started to lead her to the front door.

"Hey! No fair! Let go! Gah!" Kyla yelled, being unable to retreat.

"Why don't you go back to your human form then?"

"Because it's Halloween and I don't want to." Kyla crossed her arms and tried to pull away. But it only sent a painful chill up her spine, causing a yelp. "Owwie!"

"Sorry. Maybe this is better." Kurama swooped her up in to his arms and went out the front door.

"I'm being attacked!!!" Kyla said in shock, still not liking the idea of being carried even though it was Kurama.

Kurama set her down and kissed her sweetly. "Let's go buy some candy for tonight. And I believe I need a costume."

Kyla cheered and jumped up, hugging him around his neck. "Let's go!" She let herself down and started walking, with a joyful bounce, on the street with Kurama.

* * *

Nyssa's eyes opened to the gentle beating from her pillow. But… her pillow doesn't beat and it didn't… move. She soon realized that she was against Hiei's chest. His arms were around her as well and he was actually asleep.

For a moment, she felt blissful at being so close to him. He held a very special part in her heart, one that couldn't be replaced by any means. Her inner alarm snapped her out of that state when it registered that Hiei was asleep. Sleeping, even dreaming!

Could she go in to his mind? He did that to her… It would only be fair so long as she told him after. Closing her eyes and resting back against him, she tried to enter his mind. Mentally, Nyssa opened her eyes and looked around to see a cliff. She was in.

Nyssa walked around and saw cherry blossom petals littering the ground. The sky was deep blue with white stars across the sky. There was a single large tree near the edge of the cliff. It was covered in nothing but flower petals, no leaves at all. The area started to get misty, giving an ominous feel to the area.

Up in the tree, she could see Hiei, holding his katana and resting… shirtless. Did he always train? Nyssa got closer and stood at the base of the tree. His foot was just out reach.

'_Hey, stranger.'_ She said softly up to him.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked down at her. _'Hey.'_ He smiled down.

'_What are you doing up there by yourself?'_

'_I don't know… waiting I guess.'_ He sighed and looked over the cliff again.

Nyssa went in to her demon form and jumped up on to the branch next to Hiei. _'What are you waiting for?'_

'_I don't know.'_ Hiei looked up at her. His eyes weren't cold… but they were soft.

'_Hiei…'_ Nyssa put her hand on his face. '_You may be a bit cold, but you bring me warmth no matter what you do or say.'_ She leaned over and kissed him.

Hiei pulled away and sighed. _'You make me feel like I have almost no scars on my heart.'_ He rested his forehead on hers.

'_I'm glad that I can make at least one person feel some relief…'_ Nyssa closed her eyes and smiled.

Hiei placed his hand on the back of her neck._ 'Nyssa… come with me.'_

Nyssa opened her eyes and nodded. She followed Hiei out of the tree and actually jumped off the cliff after him! What did he want to show her? The curiosity was nagging at her. It was really something, to be inside Hiei's dream.

Hiei landed on the top of a snow covered tree and caught Nyssa before she could land herself. Instantly, the area turned in to a balcony. Nyssa was set down carefully and both sat on the ledge. The night sky was beautiful.

'_Hiei… When you wake up, the girl in your arms will be awake.'_ Nyssa told him quietly.

Hiei looked at her with a smile. _'I don't care. You're here now and I don't have to care about anything else.'_

Without warning, Nyssa's head started to shoot with pain. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight. A hand covered her forehead.

'_Are you alright?'_

'_My… head… I'm going to disappear from your dream… I'm sorry, Hiei.'_ Nyssa already felt her concentration weakening. _'I'll be there when you wake up.'_ She fell to the ground and was greeted with darkness.

She opened her eyes again, seeing Hiei's chest again with his arms around her. That same splitting headache did not leave though. Soon, she felt Hiei move and looked up at him.

In the reflection of his eyes, Nyssa saw her demon form looking back at her. She must have transformed in to her demon form during the dream sequence. She gave a smile at him.

"Hey, stranger…" she whispered despite her head in agony.

Hiei placed a hand on her forehead and brushed some hairs away. "Why would you strain yourself like that? You could have severely strained your mind."

"Sorry… I don't know all my limits…"

Hiei helped her out of bed and stroked her hair. "Get some fresh air. It'll ease the pain." Nyssa nodded and went to get dressed as Hiei went out of her room.

* * *

"Ny-chan! Why aren't you dressed up yet?" Kyla yelled at her friend, after seeing the time. The sun had gone down and it was almost 6:00.

"I'm not going to go out if I have to go alone." Nyssa said. "And I'm not going to force Hiei to go." She stretched on the couch.

"But you love Halloween." Kyla whined.

"I like handing out candy and scaring little kids." She answered.

"But going out and getting candy is just as good."

"You wanna convince Hiei to dress up? Be my guest."

As if on cue, Hiei and Kurama came in to the living room. Kurama had his tuxedo on and the front of his hair was spray painted black. In his hands were a white mask and a black top hat. Hiei was in his usual wear.

"Going as Tuxedo Mask, Kurama?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm just going as a foxy girl!" Kyla said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're not going as Sailor Moon. I can make you a meatball head."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't have the right outfit to be her."

"Ya. You're too short, don't have blond hair, and have fox ears and tail. And I don't think you're one to throw around a sissy tiara." Nyssa laughed.

"Exactly. I'll stay as a kitsune girl." Kyla commented. She turned to Hiei. "Why don't you want to go out trick-or-treating?"

"I don't do stupid human games." He responded, walking over to his window seat.

"Not even to go with Ny-chan?"

"Kyla…" Nyssa tried to stop her.

"I just want to know why he won't go out with you." Kyla said. "So, Hiei?"

"I don't have to answer." Hiei sat down.

"Is it because you're in denial?" Kyla pressed on.

"Kyla, enough. If he doesn't want to go, I'm not going to force him!" Nyssa tried to distract herself with a flame ball in her hands.

"But you want to go and he knows that. I think he should take you."

"He could chop off your head too, you know."

"Have you even asked him?"

"I know the response."

"You didn't ask him. You should ask him."

"Will you stop if I ask him?" Nyssa held the fireball a little dangerously in her hands.

"Yup!" Kyla sounded very satisfied for getting her to say that.

Nyssa got up and went to stand by Hiei. "Do you want to go out trick-or-treating?"

"No."

"See? Now will you stop?" Nyssa went to sit back down on the couch.

"He only said no because me and Kurama are here." Kyla commented.

Nyssa went to throw the ball of fire but Hiei caught her arm before she could throw it. "It's not the best idea to make the fire department come."

The flame disintegrated and Nyssa grumbled. "Fine." She glared at the smirking Kyla. "You can wipe that smirk off your face."

Kyla went over to Kurama and half hid behind him. "Do you want to go out now, Kurama?"

"I just need to get my hat on and we can go." Kurama smiled.

"I'll help you. Bye Ny-chan, bye Hiei!" Kyla pulled Kurama to the front door to help him and so that they can get moving.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Okay, I know I skipped some time but ya. Reviews are love but not forced! 


	12. A Birthday and Christmas Ball

_Shadowess: _Well... its cold outside, like really cold Like -48C with the windchill cold. I don't like the cold.

Nyssa: Why do you have to live here? Why not in... like... Cambodia?

_Shadowess: _Because then my mom and dad wouldn't have met and I wouldn't exist, thus you not existing.

Nyssa: Point made.

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, the songs featured in this chapter, 'Tinsel' of Hollywood or _Cursed,_ Smirnoff, Labette Lite, Kyla's 'crazy' mantra, or anyone but my OC**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A Birthday and Christmas Ball**

That night, Nyssa mostly handed out candy and ate ice cream with Hiei. Nyssa didn't scare any of the kids because they were all too cute and innocent to scare. She made them laugh instead with fake voices and saying that Hiei - who came to the door once in a while - was a vampire because of his red eyes. About twenty kids came to the door but not much else happened despite the plotting and scheming through the night. Kyla and Kurama were out for most of the night and returned back with two full giant garbage bags. Of course, they shared their findings with Hiei and Nyssa. That night was long, as well as the first half of November until…

"Wake up, sunshine!" Kyla yelled, going in to Nyssa's room at nine in the morning.

Nyssa groaned and rolled over from under her sheets. "Go away…" she groaned.

"But it's your birthday! You're eighteen!" Kyla went over to the windows and threw open the blinds. "Come on! It won't kill you to be up early one day."

"Yes..." Kyla whimpered in her ear. "...Fine… I'm up…" Nyssa sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Ny-chan!" Kyla said proudly.

"Thank you… now let me get dressed."

"Okie-dokie!" Kyla jumped out of the room and went downstairs.

Kurama and Hiei were waiting down there and were blowing up balloons. The fox looked up and smiled. "Is she coming down?"

"She should be. But if she isn't down in ten minutes, she fell back asleep. Then Hiei will have to get her up." Kyla picked up a balloon and pinned it to the wall.

"Has she ever had a surprise party before?"

"Not that I know of."

In exactly ten minutes, Hiei was sent to go get her again. He was about to knock on her door when… It opened, showing the yawning Nyssa.

"Hi, Hiei… What's up?"

"You apparently. Come on." Hiei went back down the stairs.

Nyssa followed, still tired and willing to fall back asleep. When she got to the base of the stairs, she was greeted with a shocking yell of…

"Surprise!!!" Kyla and Kurama squeezed those surprise popping cones when they saw Nyssa.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh!" a smile plastered on her face with a hand on her chest to slow her heart beat from the sudden yell.

"Happy Birthday, Nyssa." Kurama smiled.

"Thank you, Kurama. Did you all do this?" Nyssa looked up at the balloons and the streamers that were in the living room.

"Yup!" Kyla smiled.

"What would you like to do today?" Kurama asked.

"Hm… Do you know any good bars open later?" Nyssa had a smirk on her face. "Since I'm eighteen, why not enjoy it?"

"But I can't drink anything… I won't be eighteen for another month!" Kyla complained.

"I'm sure you can ask for orange juice and vodka, hold the vodka." Nyssa smiled.

Kyla laughed a bit. "Just as long as I don't have to sing at a karaoke bar, it's all good then."

"Then we should go to a karaoke dance bar. Is there one that is popular with demons and half breeds?"

"There is one… but I wouldn't suggest it." Kurama said.

"Let me guess… 'too dangerous'? Come on, I'm sure that it won't be too hazardous." Nyssa put her hands on her hips.

"Come on… please?" Kyla said in a pleading tone.

"If you really want to… but there is another bar, with karaoke and dance. Usually kids 17 to 20 go to it." Kurama tried to suggest.

"Human or demon… tough choice." Nyssa went in to her demon form and took off her glasses. "Would there happen to be a demon tattoo parlor nearby too?"

"No. Only human ones…" Kurama said, a little uneasy.

"I'm just joking! I just want to go to a normal club." Nyssa smiled and looked around again.

"I got you a birthday gift!" Kyla jumped up, suddenly remembering. She dashed in to the kitchen and got a wrapped box. She handed it to Nyssa. "Open it."

"Thank you, Kyla. You really didn't have to though." Nyssa smiled but started opening the box. Inside was a lighter with a wolf design on it, engulfed with flames. "Wow… it's beautiful, Kyla. Thank you so much." She smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"You're welcome, Ny-chan!"

"If I may, I got you a gift as well." Kurama smiled, taking out a small box from his pocket.

Nyssa accepted. "You really didn't have to… but thank you." She smiled and opened the small box to see a black pocket knife. "Thank you, Kurama." She gave him a hug. "I needed a new one."

"You're very welcome. I know where the club is, and they're open from sunset till dawn." Kurama said.

Before anyone could add anything, there was a slight blow of wind and Botan flew in. "Happy Birthday, birthday girl!" she skidded to a halt in mid-air on her oar.

"Hey Botan." They greeted her, except Hiei of course.

"I've come to take you two girls to the mall again! It's my gift for you to splurge on whatever that you want." Botan pulled out two Visa cards and handed them to the two. "Hop on!"

"But what about Hiei and Kurama?" Nyssa asked.

"Oh! That reminds me. Koenma would like to see you guys. Don't worry, it's not a mission." Botan held the oar in place, still waiting for the girls to get on. The girls got on to the oar and the two guys nodded in an understanding. "Here we go!"

With that, the girls flew off and went through a portal to the Multi-World Super Mall. There, Botan let them go on their own, allowing them to get whatever they wanted.

The girls went to a few stores, one of them being Mariposa. They went in to their human forms to find the best outfit to wear to the club.

Nyssa got a black spaghetti-strap top that went to the base of her rib cage. Overtop was a long sleeve dark blue fishnet. She also had a deep purple pleaded skirt with a thin black belt. Dark red and blue striped stockings went all the way down her leg, and she wore black boots. To top it all off, around her neck was a black, silver studded choker.

Kyla wore a tri-colored purple striped off-shoulder shirt with a similar black top over it. The sleeves went around her thumb. Her skirt was a red tone with a chain on one side. The bottom of the skirt looked tattered, but had a under layer, with a lighter tone. She had leg warmers that had the same tone as her skirt with vertical pin-stripes of black on them. Her shoes were black with a skater-boy look, and the shoe laces were purple too.

Both of them had the gothic punk look on them. Quite frankly, they both looked drop-dead gorgeous. That was all that they got for clothes. Going in to a weapon store, they just browsed around, not buying anything.

"Did Hiei give you a birthday gift?" Kyla asked.

"Nah. I don't really mind though, just as long as he's there."

"Awww… You really do like him. I've noticed a change in his attitude for the past few weeks."

"Yeah. He is a lot more… well, he has a calmer atmosphere about him now." Nyssa smiled. "So how are things between you and Kurama?"

"He's really sweet… It's actually amazing how he can put up with me."

"That goes to show how much he likes you." Nyssa then got an idea. "For tonight… how about we get you a fake ID? To show that you're eighteen now as well."

"Nyssa…"

"Come on! There has to be some demon pawn master around here who can do that. I betcha' that the human bar tenders won't be able to tell that it's a fake."

"Ny-chan… you're a genius! Let's go find one!"

So off they went, through the mall to the secluded section, where hardly anyone went. There was a single pawn shop, entitled 'Pawns Plus'. They went inside, hoping that they would find a fake ID for Kyla.

At the counter was a man with shades, and a cap on. Strands of his hair were showing, and they were dark brown. His skin was pale blue. He was clearly a demon.

He looked up at them. "Looking for anything in particular ladies?"

"Yes actually." Nyssa spoke up. "Can you make a fake ID for her?"

"No problem. What kind?"

"Driver's license. So that she's a few months older."

The guy smirked. "Nothing to it. Come around to the back and we'll get started."

The girls nodded and went around, finding a way to go to the back. The entire area was filled with ancient things, and mixed in with high-tech equipment.

They followed the guy to a camera that was connected to a computer. "Take a seat there." He pointed to a chair that was in front of the camera.

Kyla did. Nyssa went behind the camera with the guy and waited for the process to begin. "What are the chances for a human to see that this is a fake?"

"Very very unlikely. Thus far, all my clients have gone unreported for having fake identification." He sat down at the computer. "So you two are half demons? Don't get very many half demons around this area."

"Yes. We are. And we're hanging around the human realm."

"How long is this going to take?" Kyla spoke up. "Our ride is going to be looking for us."

"Ten minutes tops. Now… chin up and smile."

The picture was taken and they both watched the guy work his magic on the computer. He filled out the information that they gave him and the license was printed and laminated in under four minutes.

"Wow… I can drive too now!" Kyla jumped with glee.

"Speaking of which…" Nyssa pulled out her license and looked at it. "Can I get this updated?"

The guy looked at it. "Easy. Have a seat." He beckoned her to the chair and did the same preparations.

Another four minutes passed and they were done. Back at the front desk, they paid for their ID cards, which was a cheap three hundred dollar charge in total. The shop keeper bid their farewells, and just in time.

When the girls got back to the main part of the mall, they found Botan just coming out of a shoe store. All of them were done so they hopped onto her flying oar and went through the portal again.

Back at the house, the guys were waiting and it was already four in the afternoon. Kurama had made an early dinner. Hiei was uncharacteristically quiet for that time, but he didn't object for going to the club. They all ate and got ready. The girls went in to their outfits and saw the guys.

Kurama was wearing a dark red button-up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His pants were off-white and he wore brown shoes. Hiei wore a deep red sleeveless shirt with a golden-like abstract wristband. His pants were white and he wore white sneakers.

They walked down towards the club, following Kurama's directions. They went two by two, Kurama and Kyla, and Nyssa with Hiei. At the club, there was no guard. It was called 'Tinsel'. It was set up similar to the 'Tinsel' club in that movie called 'Cursed'.

They went inside and were greeted with repetitive bass music with a funky beat. The lights were dim and the dance floor was filled with about 20 or so teens. No one was at the karaoke stand. There was a single table near the bar open that had four seats.

Taking their seats, a waitress came up to them. "Welcome to Tinsel! What can I get for you today?" she held up a small notepad to take down their orders.

"I'll have a Smirnoff's Cooler." Nyssa spoke up, trying to say over the music.

"What flavor would you like? We have plain, ice, green apple, raspberry, strawberry, and vodka."

"Green apple."

"I'll have the same." Kyla said.

"Labette Lite for me." Kurama said.

"Smirnoff's Ice." Hiei said.

"Okay. Coming right up." The waitress smiled and went off to get their drinks.

Kyla leaned over to Nyssa and whispered. "So much for needing the IDs."

"They might come in handy later."

The waitress returned with their drinks and set them down on the table. Everyone started to drink and, of course, Kyla was already buzzed.

"Kura-kit. Let's go dance!" she stood up and took Kurama's arm.

He smiled and simply nodded. "Sure." Kurama took a last swipe of his drink and went to the dance floor with her. The music started pounding in their ears like off of the Blade Two movie.

Nyssa looked over at Hiei. "Hey, Hiei? Are you alright?" He looked at her. "You look kind of sad."

"I'm fine."

"Anything that you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Okay. You know that I'm here if you want to talk." Nyssa reached over to his hand and patted it.

Before she could pull away, Hiei moved and held her hand. "I have something for you." He pulled out a black box with a red ribbon on it and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Hiei…" Nyssa smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a black necklace with a dusty white gold ankh. Her fingers brushed it and she pulled it out. "It's beautiful…" she put it on.

"It fails to compare to you." Hiei said.

"You flatter me too much, Hiei…" She leaned over and gently kissed him.

"Happy Birthday… Nyssa."

"Thank you…" Nyssa held his hand again.

The lights started to get a bit brighter and the music went down. "Listen up everyone!" a girl called from the karaoke stand. "Karaoke night is about to begin! To start it off, we put a paper flowers underneath four chairs. Two of them will be solo's, and the last two will do a duet. They will be numbered as well. So everyone who is at a table, look under!" Everyone in the bar who was sitting looked underneath. Kyla, Nyssa, another girl and another guy pulled up the flowers. "Would our flower holders please stand up?"

Kyla and Nyssa stood up and found that their flowers both had ones on them. They looked at each other and smiled. "Scandalous!"

"Duet singers, come on up and tell us the song you want!"

Kyla and Nyssa went up as everyone started applauding. "We want to sing Scandalous by Miss-Teeq." Kyla said.

"Alright! Whenever you're ready, just give a thumb's up to the DJ to the left." The girl handed the girls a couple microphones and rolled a small TV screen in front of them in case they forgot the lyrics.

The beat started and the girls were ready. Kyla and Nyssa sang with attitude, just as they sang the song together on their spare time in the past.

"Non-stop, looks to kill. Straight talk, sex appeal. One touch gives me chills, and we ain't even close yet. Rough nick all around, inking all over town. Show me how you get down, cause we ain't even close yet." They sang the verses and chorus alternately, perfectly in beat.

Near the end, a lot of the guys in the crowd were hooting and hollering in approval to their performance.

When they finished, everyone was yelling for an encore. "What do you say girls? Will you give us another performance?" the girl came up again, with yet another microphone in her hand. The audience cheered loudly, wanting the girls to go again.

"We should let the birthday girl sing a song!" Kyla said loudly, pointing at Nyssa.

"You dirty little…" Nyssa looked like she was about to kill her.

"Let's have a big happy birthday cheer for her then! Everybody, on the count of three! One…! Two…! Three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the entire bar yelled, causing Nyssa to get a tinted face.

"Give us a song, birthday girl!" everyone started applauding, for her to sing.

"Okay… Cinderella by Us Against The World." She said in to the microphone for the DJ. The music started and she started to sing. "When I was just a little girl, my mamma used to tuck me in to bed, and she read me a story… It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory. I lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be, then one day I realize the fairy-tale life, wasn't for me."

For the next three minutes, she sang with the audience cheering. She finished and got off the stage, sitting back down in her seat. Kyla was clapping and grinning like an idiot.

"Way to go, birthday girl!"

"You really do have a death wish, huh? Making me sing by myself and saying that it's my birthday!?" Nyssa hissed at her.

"You were having fun."

"I was forced to do it."

"You two did really well up there." Kurama complimented before they got too out of hand.

"Thank you, Kurama!" Kyla smiled.

"Well, how about one more round then we head out?" Nyssa suggested.

"Something stronger!" Kyla raised her hand to bring the waitress over.

"Hey folks! Nice singing, girls." She smiled. The waitress took up their empty bottles. "What will it be now?"

"Four strong ones then the bill." Nyssa smiled.

"Individual or together?"

"Together." Hiei said before anyone else.

"Alright! Comin' right up." The waitress went off and came back soon with four drinks that looked like margaritas.

"A toast." Kurama lifted up his glass. "To long lasting relation and well being."

Everyone raised their glasses as well and clinked them together. They all took a huge gulp of their drinks. Since Kyla and Nyssa were half humans… they felt the effects of being drunk sooner than the demon boys. It became apparent when their drinks were completely gone.

When the bill came, Hiei was the one who paid. Kurama and Hiei had to help the girls out since they were giggling from their drunken selves.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just being crazy!" Kyla called out when they were in the barren streets. "Crazy? Crazy!? I used to be crazy! They put me in a room; a rubber room! They told me to get a life. A life is a magazine worth 25 cents. But I only had 15. Now that's crazy!"

"Okay, Kyla. You apparently can't hold your liquor." Kurama tried to calm her down.

"Of course that little fox is drunk! I'm drunk because I don't have a tolerance level set up." Nyssa said, wobbling in her step. She looked up at Hiei. "And you! You can defy gravity with your hair… how do you do that?" she poked at his hair.

"You should just focus on walking." Hiei grabbed her hand and stopped the poking.

"If you weren't so damn cute, I'd object to that." Nyssa said, smiling up at him.

"Awww… but I think Kura-kit is whole lots cuter." Kyla tackled Kurama with a hug, making him stumble a bit.

"Kyla, this is for your own good." Kurama suddenly picked up Kyla in to his arms.

"Hey! Let me down! I didn't ask for a lift! Me no like you no more!" Kyla merely crossed her arms in a giant pout across her face.

"Ha ha… foxy got picked up by foxy… wait… how does that work? He's foxy and she's foxy and… but he's… yet she's… I give up." Nyssa threw her hands up in the air, causing her to loose her balance and start to fall.

Hiei caught her and brought her up in to his arms. "You should be more wary of what's around you, birthday girl."

"And you should be more wary about just how cute you are." Nyssa gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww… Kura-kit, lean down for a second." Kyla poked at his chest. He did and Kyla gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I win!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, having a short telepathic message. They nodded and set the girls down on their feet, allowing Kurama to take something from his pocket. He had a sort of powder that glimmered. He blew it in to Kyla's face, causing her to pass out with him holding her up.

Hiei looked at Nyssa and used the power of his Jagan eye to make her pass out as well. The guys picked them up again and started their way to the house once more. It would be safer for not only them, but the girls since they're drunk.

* * *

The girls woke up in their rooms with headaches. They had little memory of what happened after they made the toast at the dance club. Kurama and Hiei gave brief explanations to them about what happened. During the next month, Christmas was fast approaching, as well as Kyla's birthday. 

Kyla and Nyssa participated in a few of the missions that Koenma assigned. They weren't critical to them as Koenma made them sound. There weren't really any grave situations for that time, except for the slippery sidewalks that nearly caused Kyla and Kurama to end up in a hospital.

It was now the joyful holidays. And on Christmas Eve, Koenma called them in to his office.

"Merry Christmas, you four." He had a small Santa hat on in his baby form. It looked ridiculous but cute.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Kyla yelled in reply.

"You're Jewish, Kyla?" Koenma asked in interest.

"No. I just like saying that."

"Better than 'Jesusmas' or 'Christmas'… Damn religious freaks." Nyssa muttered. "Happy Holidays is good enough."

"What the hell is 'Jesusmas'?" Kyla asked, a bit disgusted.

"Winnipeg Christianity freaks started that last year. Those religious assholes are making things worse every year." Nyssa shook her head in disappointment. "Thankfully I convinced my mom not to put up the manger thing last year…" Her face put on a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, seeing the slightly concern expression on Hiei's face.

"Nothing. Never mind." Nyssa shook her head, putting on a smile.

Kyla blinked and did a slight nod to herself in understanding. "So what's the mission today, Koenma?"

"It's actually another ball. This one is not a masquerade. I'll have Botan take all of you to a formal shop to get fitted outfits that will match so that you will be easily identified as partners." Koenma brought up a screen with the picture of a guy with pale blue skin, brown hair, shades, and pointed elf ears. "This is Daniel Rabcliff."

Kyla and Nyssa just looked at him for a second, blinking. "Did you say Radcliff?"

"Rabcliff." Koenma corrected. "Now, he has an unknown history so we don't know exactly who he is and what he plans. All we know is that this is completely out of the blue, and he came out in to the open very suddenly. Just observe him and try to stay out of trouble."

Botan walked in to the room and looked at them all with a smile. "Are you ready to go?" Everyone nodded and followed her through a portal that was not leading to the Super Mall… but to a large store that seemed much similar to Sears.

Kyla and Kurama were the first victims to Botan's tailoring. Vixen was first, being told to be in her demon form. Kyla got a long light beige dress with a dark fudge brown waistband with white frills on it and the trimmings of her dress. She even had a dark choker as well. Her hair got clips that seemed to be like little decorative tubes, much like off of an anime show called Chobits. She had an anklet as the same color as the collar, and her dress shoes were low heeled and light beige.

Kurama got a dark fudge brown tuxedo with the undershirt as a tri-buttoned collar in the light beige color. The pocket handkerchief was the same color as the shirt. The top jacket had not flaps on the sides, and it had a single button. It suited him quite nicely, even with the uncharacteristic simplicity.

Kyla had her hair waved and her make-up was merely sparkles. She even got a little bit of red lip gloss to match the tips of her ears and tails. Put together, you'd swear that the two foxes were a date on engagement.

Next were Hiei and Nyssa. Of course, Nyssa went first. She was told to go in to her demon state and was pulled by the arm in to the dressing room. She had a black dress that went down to her knees in the front, and an extended lacey frill in the back going to the floor. The lace was trimming the whole dress, from the off the shoulder cut to the end of the long sleeves. A frilled black choker was around her neck as well. The front of her dress had a pale orange bow in a corset design down the front. She had black dress shoes on, that had a moderate heel, similar to Kyla's.

Hiei was purposefully forced in to the dressing room, seeing as he definitely didn't like to participate in these sorts of things. He was given a black tuxedo with a pale orange undershirt. It was the same general shape as Kurama's except the undershirt had a basic slightly unbuttoned collar shirt. It looked good on him.

Nyssa had her hair done in light curls at the base and had light shimmer make-up on. She also had an orange tinted lip gloss on as well. Stood together, Hiei and Nyssa looked like prom dates.

"You guys look awesome! Okay, the carriage will be picking you up in a few minutes so remember to be courteous and respectable." Botan said, leading them out of the store.

"I can't hide a weapon… That's no fair! And my bleeding heart blades are back at the house…" Kyla pouted in defeat.

"The invitations say you can't have them anyway. Here you go, boys." Botan handed the guys two fancy invitation cards.

"What do you mean by carriages?" Nyssa tried to ask. "Do you mean… horse-drawn carriages?"

"Something like that." Botan said, finally leading them to the outside.

It was already dark but the atmosphere had a strange aura about it. The girls noticed and looked around with curiosity.

"We're in the demon world." Hiei said, answering their unmasking question.

"Okay. I'll see you all later tonight when I come to pick you up." Botan said with a smiled, just as there was a gust of wind… against the breeze. She took off on her oar, in to a portal that vanished as soon as it came.

There were horses coming, the clatter against the ground gave it away. But when they came in view… Kyla and Nyssa were left breathless as they saw the horses with wings and colored a sky blue. They were beautiful.

The carriage, driver-free, stopped in front of them and the door opened by itself. Kurama held his hand up to help Kyla in, since it was quite a drastic step. When she got in, Kurama went in after her. Hiei unquestioningly helped Nyssa up the same way in to the carriage.

Everyone was inside and the carriage took off, flying with ease. Kyla was excited, Kurama was calm as always, Nyssa was a bit nervous, and Hiei just stared out in to the abyss without a care. With a few turbulence bumps, they finally came to a stop and the door opened. Kurama got out first and helped Kyla out then Hiei got out and helped Nyssa.

Within minutes, they were inside a giant Spanish-style mansion. Many demons were dancing on the floor, talking in groups or just sitting at the many tables. They found a vacant table and went to sit. Kurama and Kyla sat down but Hiei brought Nyssa over to the dance floor to waltz.

Watching from the table, Kyla smiled. Kurama tapped on her shoulder, taking her attention away from the dance floor. "What is it, Kurama?"

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Look up."

She did and saw mistletoe. It was hanging over them, across the table, over other tables, and in various places throughout the room. Looking back at Kurama, she was caught in a kiss. When he pulled back, she gave an angelic smile. "Happy Holidays, Kura-kit…" she whispered.

"Happy Holidays, vixen."

On the dance floor, Hiei and Nyssa managed to end up in the center of the dance floor. They waltzed in place for a moment before Hiei stopped, looking up. Nyssa looked up as well and saw mistletoe. Both of them looked at each other. Even though Nyssa had technically been with Hiei for well over a month and a half, she still felt embarrassed to kiss the red-eyed demon. Hiei never really talked about his past or what he did, not even much was said about family.

She gave a small smile. "Mistletoe… it's a… stupid plant. Poisonous…"

"Poisonous in a kiss." Hiei gave her a kiss, catching her by surprise. The first kiss in public, not that anyone really noticed.

Nyssa gave a light giggle of joy, and hugged him. "You're just full of surprises, Hiei…"

He gave a brief rare smile then went to dance to the outer part of the dance floor. They walked to the table and sat down. Kyla and Kurama just started smiling for no reason. Nyssa looked at them a bit confused then Kyla pointed above their heads.

Looking up, there was yet more mistletoe. "Just how many of these things are there?"

"There are 100 in total." Everyone turned to see the host of the party, their observation target, Daniel Radcliff…er… Rabcliff. He had blue skin, messy brown hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes. "There are 50 in this room, and 50 others scattered throughout the grounds. I'm Daniel Rabcliff." He introduced himself with a bow.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Rabcliff." Kurama said.

"Please, call me Daniel. I'm going around getting acquainted with as many guests as possible. Who might you all be?" he had a charm about him. He looked at Kyla first with a smile.

"I'm Kyla! Nice to meet you, Daniel." She held out her hand to shake his.

He took her hand and leaned down, bringing it to his lips. "A pleasure, Kyla. And who is you're escort?"

"I'm Kurama." He held his hand out to him, and he shook it.

Daniel smiled at him and turned to Hiei and Nyssa. Nyssa, who was closer, held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Nyssa. A pleasure to meet you, Daniel."

He took her hand and, again, kissed it. "The pleasure is mine, Nyssa. And your escort?"

"Hiei." He didn't hold out his hand, but took Nyssa's other hand and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Good to meet you all. Enjoy your stay and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule Time, Happy Holidays." He gave a smile and walked off, saying hello to another group of people.

"That's the guy?" Kyla asked, in a quiet tone.

"Yes. Did manage to read his mind, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"It was blocked by that amulet he was wearing around his neck." He said, a bit upset with himself.

"I didn't see an amulet." Nyssa said.

"My Jagan eye saw it. It's a magic crystal that deflects psy-waves." Hiei explained.

"He knows that Koenma would send people to observe him… Whatever he has planned, he doesn't want it let out." Kurama analyzed.

"He looked observant himself… His eyes kept going back and forth to me and Kyla…" Nyssa said, with a light shiver.

"Good, I'm not the only one who noticed that." Kyla said, giving a shudder herself.

"His eyes didn't show truth… they looked menacing…"

"Plotting to kill in a way… literally but… giving a sign of accomplishment in them as though by talking with us…"

Kurama and Hiei stared at the girls, they stared back, confused. "What?" they said at once.

"You got all that just by the way his eyes were?" Kurama asked.

"We're girl's, we have a tendency to notice these sorts of things about guys." Nyssa answered.

"Ya! We don't do it often but we are usually right." Kyla nodded.

After a while, they talked about general topics in case other people wanted to ease drop. A bottle of red wine was brought to their table and they got glasses to drink the wine. It took only moments after a clock sounded seven rings that Daniel stood up from a long table, calling for everyone to sit down at the tables.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming and drinking all of my booze." Everyone gave a light laugh. "Seriously now, I have a little ceremony to do that I thought would spark interest to the party. I'd like all the women to come up and stand in the center of the dance floor. One amongst them will be crowned the… poinsettia of the ball to stick to the theme. Then their escort will come up and hopefully not be too embarrassed to give a dance before the feast." Daniel announced. "So ladies, if you would please come up."

Nyssa and Kyla glanced nervously at each other as they stood up. There were about 50 or so women that went up, all with different color demon skin, hair, and accessories of ears and tails.

Roughly ten small demon imps came out with snow white roses that had poinsettia wrapped around them. They handed them all out to the women so that each got one.

"I had a special alchemist grow these plants in my garden, so kindly kiss the rose petals. If the poinsettia wilts, please return to your seats and enjoy the rose." Daniel instructed.

All the girls, including Kyla and Nyssa, kissed the rose. Everyone's poinsettia wilted to the ground, except…

Two poinsettias were still upon their roses. The holders were the shocked and slightly nervous Kyla and Nyssa. They stood there, feeling anxiety rise up in them as they heard people start to whisper.

"It seems we have a tie." Daniel announced, smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Poinsettia Princesses!" Everyone applauded as a royal tune came on. Two imp demons came out with tiaras on pillows and followed Daniel to the girls. He crowned them, giving a bow as he stepped back. "Would these two girls' dates come up to honor us all with a dance?"

Hiei and Kurama went up and stopped in front of their girlfriends. Kurama gave a courteous bow and kissed Kyla's hand. "May I ask the fox princess for a dance?" Kyla blushed and nodded, allowing Kurama to take her in to his arms.

Nyssa looked at Hiei and send a message. _'This is way too embarrassing… Do we have to dance in front of all these people?'_

'_We have to. The tiara suits you by the way.'_ Hiei took her hand and kissed it while bowing. "May I be honored as to dance with thee?" he said, looking up at her. Nyssa blushed but nodded, giving a curtsy before dancing.

The four danced like that for about five minutes to an enchanting waltzing tune before other people applauded at the end of the song, allowing them to stop. They went to Daniel, who was at his seat, and gave light bows.

"Thank you letting us wear the tiaras." Nyssa took hers off and set down gently on the table, smiling at him.

"It was really nice of you." Kyla took off her tiara and set it down on the table as well.

"Are you taking off so soon?" Daniel asked.

"We set ourselves a curfew, and it's coming up, unfortunately." Kurama said.

"Well, I hope that you enjoyed your stay. Poinsettia Princesses, I thank you for dancing with your dates, and I hope you like the flowers." Daniel got up and kissed the girls' hands again. "I hope to see you again."

"Bye bye!" Kyla smiled before leaving with Kurama's arm around her.

Nyssa simply smile and nodded as she left with Hiei, who had his arm around her as well. Outside of the front courtyard, there was the carriage that brought them in. They all got in and went off.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Man... I wrote this when I was 17... so basically 3 years ago this year! 

Hiei: That means you'll be 20 this year.

_Shadowess: _So?

Kyla: You're old.

_Shadowess:_ Oh ya? Well you like Sirius Black and he's the right age to be your dad!

Kyla: I like Sirius.

Kurama: Not me?

Kyla: Kura-kit!

Kurama gets tackled to the ground.

_Shadowess:_ Now, while Nyssa and I get Kyla off pour Kurama, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love but not forced!


	13. Dove

_Shadowess:_ Everyone, first of all, thank you for taking the time out of your life to sit and read this story that I originally wrote for myself and my friend. This is the start of the final chapter of this story, first I'd like to say a special thanks to all the ones who gave reviews up to this point: Annonymous sensitive, _Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover_, _Sensitive,_ annonymous katsuki, annonymous caaro, and to _littlekawaiifirefox_. And most importantly, to my friend Kyla, who inspired the OC Kyla and the humor and fluff in this story...

Hiei: Get on with it.

_Shadowess:_ Okay fine, spikes. Enjoy readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Harry Potter, or anything that is copyrighted and trademarked

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Dove…**

Christmas Day came and passed. It was slightly eventful when they were gone over to Koenma's for a grand party. Kurama and Hiei told the Spirit World's ruler about what happened at the ball then enjoyed hanging out with the entire crew, even Fred the ogre.

They came, exchanged gifts, had a demon pheasant, and left. The next few days were just to lay around for the relaxation and recuperation for their own benefit. And finally… the day came…

Kyla was still sleeping in her bed and dawn had not yet broke. The door creaked open ever so quietly, not stirring her once. Three pairs of footsteps moved swiftly to her bed when suddenly…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLA!!!" two voices yelled, with a party blower sounding limply after.

Kyla literally leaped in to the air in such a disruption that she was hanging from the ceiling… with her fox claws since she was in her fox form from the reaction. Her tail went stiff and her hair stood on end. Very funny for the situation.

"Holy fuck shit gah!!" she screamed in response, basically hyperventilating. She lost her clawed grip and fell, conveniently in to Kurama's arms. "What the hell?!" she looked up at all of them. Her hair was sticking up and tangled everywhere.

"Happy birthday! It's your birthday and you know what that means." Nyssa grinned at her.

"I…get to go back to bed and you all leave me alone and not scaring me?" Kyla hoped.

"No. We get to torture you." Hiei spoke up, taking the party blower out of his mouth. **(A/N: Nyssa made him do it.)**

"WHAT!?!" Kyla screamed in shock.

"He's sort of kidding. But you get to choose whatever you want to do today." Kurama replied, setting her down on to her feet.

"Oh, um… I want to…play games and drink demon alcohol!" she smiled. "Blood wine and more!"

Kurama simply smiled. "It's very strong stuff, but I think I can get some by noon."

Kyla felt overjoyed at finally being able to try the demonic booze, and smiled cheerfully. Then it hit her. She looked down at herself and lightly blushed. She was only wearing shorts and a very very baggy T-shirt as her sleepwear. "Okay! Out! I wanna get changed!"

Everyone left to let her get changed.

The morning went smooth with talk about birthday events, and then Kurama took Kyla out to get whatever type of beverage that she wanted. All Kyla really understood was that she got a kind of rum, a spirit, general beer, and two different wines. They looked good and that was all she really needed to know.

Back at the house, Kyla got to open her gifts. From Nyssa and Hiei, she got a rubber brush to groom her tail and paintball equipment. From Kurama, not only did she get many hugs and kisses, but she got roses, chocolates, and a special ribbon that was woven with silk and sparkled at night under the stars like a mirror.

Then the party started…

Kyla popped the cork open on the first wine bottle, causing foam to shoot up for a moment. Dark red wine was poured in to four glasses and everyone tried it.

"Mm… this is the blood wine, is it not?" Nyssa commented.

"It is." Kurama said.

"Hokey man… this is good!" Kyla said, drinking the rest of her glass.

It only took three servings each to finish of the bottle. No one was severely buzzed so they opened up a harder liquor bottle; the rum. It was half-way empty when…

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kyla yelled with a small hiccup.

"You can't make me play." Nyssa pointed at her.

"But it is her birthday." Kurama said.

"Come on, we'll be forced anyway." Hiei took her by the arm and sat her down on the floor. He sat down next to her.

"Then we should play the Jenga version. It's funny and different like…" Nyssa said.

Kurama nodded and got out a tower from the closet. He set it up and got Kyla to sit down facing it. "Who do you want to go first?" he asked the birthday girl.

"I want Hiei to go fist. Blanks are random things, red is dare, black is truth." Kyla said pointing at individual blocks.

Hiei took a red block and read it out loud. "Kiss the person on your left." He looks to his left to see Nyssa, looking at the ice in her glass. He leaned over and gave her a kiss without questioning.

From there the game went on for the whole afternoon. Kurama and Hiei switched shirts, Kyla and Nyssa exchanged their socks. It was a very interesting game since they were all officially drunk.

Night rolled around and they were drinking beer, good hard cold beer full of alcohol. Sure enough, they were drunker than ever. They even fell asleep in the living room. Kurama was drunk as everyone else, as was Hiei. So it was an amusing evening that ended with Kyla curled up against Kurama on the floor, who was laying down asleep. Hiei and Nyssa were on the couch, laying down. Nyssa was on Hiei's chest in her demon form like Kyla.

What a party… booze, friends, and a silly game.

* * *

Koenma waited impatiently in his office. Finally, Kurama, Kyla, Hiei, and Nyssa came in. They all looked groggy. "It's about time that you got here! I called you an hour ago!"

"Be quiet binky breath… My head is killing me." Kyla groaned.

"We had a bit too much to drink last night." Kurama explained.

"Well, as long as you're sobered up, I have a mission for you about Daniel Rabcliff." Koenma said.

"What the hell do you want with Harry Potter?" Nyssa blurted out. Her head hurt as well.

"Excuse me?" Koenma said confused.

"Rabcliff not Radcliff, onna." Hiei said, correcting her. "The demon."

"Oh… that guy…"

Koenma cleared his throat. "Now, I need you to head to his mansion again and arrest him. It'll be dangerous. Already four of my undercover agents were killed."

"And you're sending us to our deaths basically?"

"No, you four are professionals. I'd send Yusuke, but the last mission I sent him on caused him to catch demon pox." Koenma pulled up a case and opened it. Inside were four rings. "These rings will allow me to watch your status and communicate with you if needed." Everyone put the rings on and waited for him to open a portal or something. "Good luck and be careful. Do you have your weapons?"

Kurama took his rose from his hair and made it a whip. Hiei unsheathed his katana, as did Nyssa. Kyla pulled out her bleeding-heart rose blades. They were experienced in their choice of weapons, and their extra demon capabilities. They had over two months training, and it was put to good trial. This would be the ultimate test.

A portal opened and they walked through. They were at the Spanish mansion from the dance a few days before. The décor was unchanged. When they went inside, the décor was definitely not the same. It was dark… dreary… cold… only torches lit the area.

"Now this is my kind of décor." Nyssa smiled, nodding in approval of the area.

"We don't have time to admire the vicinity. We have to find Daniel." Kurama said, leading the way to large double wood doors.

When it was pushed open, they were hit with a blue powder. They all coughed and the guys fell to their knees. A cold laughter was heard in the darkness of the room. "My spirit enters he who is in love, taking opposing force to kill their special dove!" That was Daniel's voice… it was a spell. **(A/N: I know… the spell rhyme is bad…)**

Kurama and Hiei glowed light blue for a moment then stood up straight. Kyla and Nyssa looked at them in confusion. "Uh… guys?" Kyla said nervously.

They turned around and had their eyes closed. Hiei faced Nyssa, Kurama faced Kyla. They opened their eyes.

Walls shot up between them, separating Kyla and Kurama from Nyssa and Hiei. That wasn't the major shock to the girls. It was the boys' eyes. They weren't the emerald green and the ruby red that they loved… they were blue.

Nyssa backed up in to a new wall instead of the door when Hiei drew his sword. "Hiei…" she said a bit scared. He said nothing as he moved to strike her. She gave a light shriek as she dodged. She dodged strike after strike but realized that she couldn't just dodge… but she didn't want to hurt him. She could try to freeze him like she did in training that one time.

"Die, dove." Came from Hiei's mouth, though it wasn't his voice… but Daniel's.

Nyssa pulled out her katana and blocked his attack. "You're better than this, Hiei!" she tried to reach him. "Letting a stupid spell overtake you, that's not the Hiei I know!" Hitting his sword to knock him off balance, she grabbed his arms and flipped behind him, restraining him. "Please let this work…"

The possessed Hiei struggled against her grip but was slowly being consumed in ice. He was completely covered in ice up to his neck. His eyes closed, as though going in to hypothermia. Nyssa let him go and went in front of him. "Hiei… please be in there." She put a hand on his cheek and entered his mind.

Before she could see anything, she was thrown back mentally and physically by a mind block that looked like the jewel that Daniel wore at the ball. Hiei's eyes shot open, still blue and screaming with death. Being the fire demon, the ice quickly began to melt.

"Don't even try, dove. You can't reach him." Daniel's voice called. Hiei rose his sword up and ran at her.

Their swords clashed with flashes and the clanging metal echoed in the labyrinth. The two were almost exactly matched in speed, however…

Nyssa was loosing the battle and had her sword knocked halfway across the hall they were in. Hiei raised his sword and delivered it down through her right shoulder, exiting below her ribs. Her eyes went wide with pain as no audio scream was let out.

"H-Hiei…" she choked out as she started to fall. Nyssa hit the ground, allowing blood to flow from her wound. Her demon form flashed back to her human form in an instance.

The sword was pulled out and was about to strike her again but his eyes went back to their brilliant red. Hiei dropped the sword and looked at her with wide eyes. He fell to his knees and held Nyssa up.

"What have I done…?" he whispered in disbelief at what he had done.

Nyssa reached up and put her arm around Hiei in a half hug. Before she could say anything, rapid footprints were approaching and out from the darkness jumped a giant demon spider that had his fangs out to strike down the both of them.

Hiei picked up his sword and let Nyssa down, moving to strike the creature in a newfound rage. It was sliced in half, withering to its permanent death. He went back over to Nyssa and picked her up. She was bleeding… badly. He would never forgive himself if he let her die. Hiei ran down the seemingly endless labyrinth in hope to find Kurama, to stabilize her and get her back to the Spirit World.

With Kyla, she was looking at Kurama's blue eyes with fear. "Kurama… snap out of it! Please, Kurama! It's me!" she tried tell him.

Kurama took out his rose and turned it in to a whip. Kyla ran passed him but without avoiding a slash at her arm. Blood trickled down as she ran, Kurama trailed close behind her. "Why are you being such a dickhead!?" she screamed.

He laughed, but not in his voice… in another's… "You can't run forever, dove…" it was Daniel's voice.

"Go away! Leave me and Kurama alone! What the hell did we ever do to you?!" she kept pressing forward, turning at sharp corners with her tail briskly touching the wall.

"Only ruin my plans to recruit you two half demons doves…" he answered as a whiplash was sent at Kyla, yanking her tail.

She yelped in pain but kept running. "Well sorry! Just leave us alone! We'll leave you alone, please!"

It seemed impossible to tell if he would consider that remark, but he kept lashing forward, making numerous cuts and gashes on Kyla. Kyla stumbled forward and fell to the ground. She took out her weapons and held them up in front of her face as Kurama's whip wrapped around her neck. Kyla used all her strength to hold back the thorns from digging in to her neck.

"Kurama…! Stop… please!" she was close to tears as she couldn't fight back at the fox demon. She just couldn't…

The whip was released from her and she was slashed repeatedly. Her hair, ears, and tail were scraped and slashed, marked with her oozing blood.

She looked up at him as he raised his whip again. "Kurama…" her eyes dripped with tears, getting mixed in with the blood on her face. She went in to her human form and curled up in pain, still looking up at him.

The whip didn't come down on Kyla… it dropped to the ground. Kurama's eyes went to their brilliant emerald green, yet they held pure shock and disbelief. "Kyla…!" he dropped to his knees and picked her up in to his arms, causing blood to cover him from her cuts.

The dark labyrinth lit up to show them on a bridge. It collapsed beneath them and they fell. Kurama turned in to Youko and leaped up to the solid ground, holding the fragile Kyla in his arms. "Kyla… please forgive me and Kurama…" his golden eyes looked down at her in a heart-clentching pain he had never felt before.

She couldn't move from the numbing pain around her. Her eyes were weeping in agony as she gazed up in to his eyes. In her chest, her heart pounded louder and louder from the lack of blood through her body.

Youko felt that he didn't have much time; he had to get her out of there. He started running through the halls.

The guys met up in a circular room that had a sort of insignia in the center, but they paid no notice to it. They laid the girls down on the ground as Youko took out a shredded herb. He warped back in to Kurama as he placed it in to the girls' wounds.

"Isn't that sweet…?" Daniel's voice rang in the dark room.

A spot light came on to the girls. The guys became alert, twisting to face the monster who possessed them.

"With a photo of the victim, strand of hair, and spell of mystery… the two Halflings called Kyla and Nyssa shall go back in a history!" Photos of the girls drifted down, bursting in green flames. "Their memory be taken and their traces here forsaken!" **(A/N: He is bad at ryhmes.)**

Kurama and Hiei picked up the girls' weapons on impulse and threw them towards the pinpoint of Daniel's voice, above them. There was a gasp, gargle, and he fell… he landed feet away from them with Nyssa's katana through his head and Kyla's blades through his chest. He was dead.

"Kurama… I…" Kyla tried to speak. "I… love you…"

"Kyla… I love you too…" He bent down to kiss her but… she became transparent and he couldn't feel her. "Kyla!"

"Kurama!" she tried to reach up and touch him but vanished in the familiar blue shimmering glow that she appeared in the world in.

Hiei looked down at Nyssa. She was trying to reach his hand. He grabbed it. "Nyssa…"

"Hiei… I…"

"Don't try to talk… we'll get you back to Koenma's and fix you…"

"I… I love you…" she managed to say. A tear fell to the ground.

Hiei went to brush the side of her cheek but didn't feel anything. Even the grip that he had on her hand was gone. "Nyssa!"

She gave an inaudible yell of his name as she became transparent, shimmering in the ominous blue glow. She was gone, just as Kyla.

Both guys were shattered within. They punched at the ground in frustration… they couldn't save them… they were gone…

Hiei picked up the tear gem that remained and held on to it. Kurama got up first, shaking with anger. He went over to Daniel's dead corpse. "You bastard… Pray that I don't see you in hell." He took out Kyla's weapons, letting them revert to their beautiful bleeding-heart roses.

Hiei got up and took out the katana embedded in Daniel's skull. "Hell is too good for you, bastard…"

The two heard quiet beeping from their rings and heard Koenma's voice. "What's going on?! Kyla and Nyssa aren't registered on the monitor anymore!"

"…They're gone, sir…" Kurama managed to say.

"You mean…"

"No! They're not dead! They went back… home…" Hiei snapped out, having a hard time accepting this himself.

Koenma was silent for a moment. "Collect Daniel and come back to the office… we'll discuss this here."

Kurama and Hiei picked up the carcass and waited for the portal.

* * *

Nyssa and Kyla woke up in the hotel at dawn's break. They looked at each other with smiles. "Good morning, Ny-chan!"

"Good morning, Kyla. Sleep well?"

"I… don't know. It was kinda weird… I can't remember anything. Usually I remember at least a blur." Kyla said, rubbing her head. She stopped at feeling a ribbon in her hair. "Dude… where did this come from?" She pulled it out, seeing it's beauty.

"Hm… I never knew you wore ribbons."

"Me neither. Hey! Nice necklace!" Kyla pointed to the necklace around Nyssa's neck.

"Whoa… I don't remember getting this."

"Hm…" Kyla thought for a moment. "Maybe we found them last night but don't remember?"

"That could be. Last night feels really groggy… and my shoulder is killing me." Nyssa stood up and stretched.

"I feel achy all over too…" Kyla groaned and fell back down on to the bed.

"Come on, let's clean up. The floor is still damp from the rain last night." Nyssa threw a pillow at her.

"Fine, I'm up!" Kyla stretched and looked at her hands. "Hey! I got a ring!"

"I have one too." Nyssa held up her hand.

"We must've gotten these as well." Kyla commented, finally getting up.

"Everyone gets their strange nights, so this must be ours." Nyssa pulled on her shoes and grabbed her glasses on the counter. "Wanna keep going west or head home and hang around there?"

"Let's keep going west, I don't wanna head back to school now!" Kyla got her shoes on and put the ribbon in her pocket. "That necklace looks good on you."

"Thank you. You should grow your hair out again so that you can wear the ribbon properly." Nyssa smiled, taking the card keys out and her car keys. "Let's head off and get breakfast somewhere where there are pancakes."

"Mmmm! Pancakes!"

The girls went out the hotel room, not knowing the adventure they went through.

* * *

_Shadowess:_ Well, that is the end. Yes, the end of the final chapter. Oh, I mentioned that there was a secret I had. Well, that is that I--

Kyla: I wanna tell them!

_Shadowess:_ Okay, go ahead, sweet.

Kyla: Okay! Not only is 'Shadowess' actually Ny-chan, but she already finished a sequel! She's currently writing a longer and better one cause they first one was rushed and took only a week to write. I'm making her post that newer one cause the other one is just sad. Really sad. Like no plot and lots of loopholes and stuff and ya... So better longer more active story will come!

_Shadowess:_ Yes, and currently, it's already longer than this story is and only half way done. I'll post the first chapter of the new sequel tomorrow so keep your eyes out for **Demonology Sequel: Remember?**

Both of us: Reviews are love but not forced! Arigato!


End file.
